I've Got You
by animalsarepeopletoo
Summary: A series of Hiccstrid one-shots. Based off requests. Nothing inappropriate. *NEW CHAPTER* Reckless: After Astrid blows up to a comment Hiccup makes, her overreaction has unforeseen consequences. Requested by aaquater. Set shortly after GotNF. TENTATIVE COMPLETION.
1. You're Not Alone

**HEY, EVERYONE! :D** **So, this will be a series of one-shots that are ONLY about Hiccstrid.**

 **This will be based mostly off requests, so if you have a request for a Hiccstrid one-shot, well, shoot me a PM or leave it in the reviews, and I will be HAPPY to write it! But first check my profile page for the rules, alright? :-) And HAVE FUN!**

 **This first chapter iiiiiiiissssss...**

 **You're Not Alone** : Set before Shell Shocked: Part 1. The night before the big battle, Hiccup can't sleep and goes outside to clear his mind. Little does he know that Astrid has the same dilemma.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: You're Not Alone**

Hiccup was supposed to be sleeping, but his brain had other plans for the night. Most of them including worrying about the plan for the battle… which was going to take place in less than twenty-four hours. He couldn't stop double-checking every little detail, making sure that everything would work out.

And, also… well… then there was Astrid.

The whole relationship with them was a little difficult to understand right now. The two hadn't really talked about it since that perfect kiss by the sunset. No matter what Hiccup did, his head refused to let go of the matter.

It was clear that his mind would not let him rest tonight, so he decided to take a breather outside - just for a little bit. He'd keep an eye on the base, maybe do a couple of rounds… yes, that was exactly what he'd do.

He sat up in his bed, startling Toothless awake.

"It's okay, bud," Hiccup assured his Night Fury. "I'm just going to go on a little walk… you know. To clear my thoughts. I need to think, and I just can't do it in here..."

Toothless growled his consent, then set his head back down. It was clear that Hiccup wanted to be alone, and the dragon was tired anyways. Hiccup smiled, rose from his bed, and was soon in the fresh outdoor air.

There were at least a million stars out tonight, and they seemed quite bright in the darkness. They always took Hiccup's breath away. It reminded him just how big the archipelago was… and the world beyond it. So many stars... They made Hiccup think of his father's familiar quote: " _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few_."

Tons of stars. Just one Hiccup. His petty worries… they shouldn't have mattered. He should've been sleeping. That way, he could help the needs of the many...

Yet his body tugged him down the stairs of the Edge and to the platform the Riders would often sit on and watch the ocean. Especially Fishlegs, who always declared everyone needed some relaxation at the end of the day. Astrid and him had just a few days ago sat here and watched the sunset… talked a little… admitted a couple of things… leaned in… _kissed_...

With a sigh, Hiccup sat down, then stared at the waves. They were like his thoughts. Rushing this way and that, tumbling over each other to be the first one seen.

 _Project Shell-Fire._

 _The Riders._

 _The plan._

 _Astrid._

He had to force himself to think of the absolute priorities. Okay, the _absolute_ of the absolute priorities.

The plan? Well, it all seemed to go well in his head. However, things were different in real life… would it work in the end? Or would he get his team hurt?

His shoulders collapsed, and he leaned forward. It was hard being the team leader at times. He had to control the group, make the plans, be sure that they would work, and on top of that, maintain a collected appearance even if he was freaking out. Like now. What if he did something wrong? What if he miscalculated the time to attack? What if he-

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup jolted at the unexpected voice in the dark. He turned around to see Astrid standing a little ways behind him. She was wearing her usual day-to-day outfit, even though it was the middle of the night. Her clear eyes suggested she hadn't been able to sleep. _Like me_ , thought Hiccup.

"Astrid," he said, rubbing his temples. "What are you doing up?"

Astrid came closer, then decided to sit down next to him. "Probably the same reason as you."

"Worrying about the plan?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wondering if it'll work?"

"Of course..."

Hiccup smiled. "You're not alone with that."

Astrid smirked back at him. "I didn't think so… gods, we shouldn't even be worrying. Think about it; the entire council of Berk, the Riders, and the auxiliary team have all put their heads together to form this plan. It'll work. If none of us have spotted any problems, then I'm sure that we'll all be fine."

"Yeah," said Hiccup, but he sounded a little doubtful. "I guess…"

They watched as the waves crashed over each other until the silence suddenly became awkward. Hiccup gave a nervous cough, and Astrid tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

The pair spoke at the same time.

"So-"

"I was thinking-"

They stopped, then began to chuckle.

Hiccup waved a hand at Astrid. "You first, milady."

She nodded, though Hiccup caught her rolling her eyes. "Ever the _gentleman_ , aren't you?" She shook her head, smirking, but her comfortable expression soon faded to a tenser one. "Well, anyways… Hiccup… tomorrow's battle isn't _all_ I've been thinking about…"

Hiccup raised his eyebrows, though the same was true for him. "Oh?"

"Yes." She looked up at the stars, and Hiccup followed suit. "I know I'm supposed to be only focusing on Project Shell-Fire, whatever it may be… but… well, I keep on thinking about something else, too, Hiccup."

Hiccup swallowed, knowing what was coming.

"A few nights ago. Here. The sunset. The… kiss."

Hiccup's cheeks heated, as did Astrid's.

"And, Hiccup… I was also wondering about..."

Hiccup stole a furtive look at his… friend? Girlfriend? What exactly were they? She sneaked a glance at him a moment after he looked away. Even though they had spent years at each other's side, one kiss had changed... everything. And nothing.

Relationships were more complicated than he'd first thought.

"About what?" said Hiccup. But, deep inside of him, he knew.

Astrid nudged the other Rider playfully, but Hiccup's heart fluttered at her touch. "I was _wondering_ ," she said, "about… us."

Hiccup scooted in a little closer. "Astrid…"

"I know, I know… I should just be thinking about the battle, but I-"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, that's not it… truth be told, I've been thinking about us, too. A lot, in fact. As much as I try to get you out of my mind… I _can't_." He swallowed, suddenly self-conscious of things he was saying. "So… well… um…" He sighed. _Come on, Hiccup._ He needed to be straightforward. He wasn't supposed to stutter, or be nervous. He had to be confident. Clear. Certain. He could do it. He opened his mouth to try again, but Astrid beat him to it.

"…I… think about you often, as well..." She looked down and tapped her fingers on the wood. "Anyways… how are you holding up? You must be nervous. You're the leader, and are about to lead us all into battle. Pretty much _everything_ could go wrong."

"Thank you, for summing that up," Hiccup murmured, though he was more anxious than exasperated. "Yes. I'm worried. Just… what if… what if someone gets hurt? What if, on my watch, someone is taken down, and it's all my fault… Astrid… I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to any of the Riders, or the auxiliary team, or-" He stopped himself, holding his breath.

Astrid cocked her head. "Who?"

Hiccup played uncomfortably with his fingers.

"You."

For a moment, all that could be heard was the quiet chirping of the forest and the waves breaking one another. Then Astrid lightly touched Hiccup's shoulder, forcing them both to at last look at each other.

Gods, were Astrid's eyes beautiful. They were this - this _perfect_ shade of crystal blue warmed with a little something extra. They looked especially lovely as compassion for Hiccup filled them, and even more so as she whispered, "I... well, I think the same thing, Hiccup… every day. We go into battle so much... we've been so lucky so far. It's... a little frightening to imagine someone... someone _not_ pulling through."

Hiccup inched closer to Astrid, making her smile a little. Thor above, he could be such a flirt at times.

"Astrid…" Hiccup took in a breath. He needed to gather his thoughts and put them into words. Tell Astrid what he had wanted to for years... "Anything... _everything_ might go wrong tomorrow."

The young woman nodded. "It might."

"One of us could get hurt. Captured… even killed."

"That's always a risk."

"So… I just want to say… you know, before we go into battle…" Hiccup took one of Astrid's hands in his and stared straight into her eyes. She didn't break the gaze.

"Astrid… I've been really… fond of you. Ever since we were little, even. You were so beautiful. Tough. Strong. Brave. I wanted to impress you the moment we first met… and I finally did, though it took training a Night Fury to do so. I was so happy that we were finally friends... but it felt like I wasn't doing enough. So I did more. And more. And more. And then… recently, we kissed. Astrid… that… that was one of the best moments in my life. I never dreamed that someone as… as amazing as you could ever like someone… well, like _me_."

Astrid seemed a bit taken aback. "Well, Hiccup, I've actually… for the past couple of years now… well… been hoping that…" She hesitated, glancing down. "That maybe we…"

Hiccup tried to find her eyes. "Yes?"

"Well… that maybe there could be a... Hiccup and Astrid."

Hiccup's breath caught. Astrid took it the wrong way.

"Gods… sorry… I… I just thought that ever since we-"

Suddenly, Hiccup leaned in and kissed her. It was just a peck on the cheek, but even the smallest gestures of affection could mean the world to someone. And it did to each of them.

Hiccup pulled back so he could stare into her beautiful blue eyes.

"There has _always_ been a Hiccup and Astrid," he told her. "And, Astrid… I think there always will be. If you would like that, of course..."

Astrid smiled.

"I would like that very much."

Hiccup grinned at her. "Well… that's fantastic… I… thank you, Astrid." His tone solemned. "… but, now… I think we should really get some sleep. We have to be energized tomorrow if we're to beat Viggo. It's going to take everything in us."

Astrid noticed how quickly his concern had shown through, and wanted to provide some comfort for him as well.

"Hiccup," she said, squeezing his hand slightly, "don't worry."

"Why not? There's everything to worry about... what makes this situation... _not_ stressful? How are you not worried?"

"Because we have something that Viggo doesn't. And that thing will allow us triumph in the end."

"What's that?" said Hiccup, his mind whirring with thoughts. In his mind, Viggo had nearly all of the advantages - over a thousand soldiers; racks of weapons; and a clever mind that could even outwit even _Hiccup._ What was so great that the Riders had that Viggo didn't?

Astrid rolled her eyes. For someone as brilliant as him, Hiccup could _really_ be dense.

"Each other, Hiccup. Each other."

At those words, Hiccup found some peace. Despite not being tired, he stood up anyways, knowing that the sun would be rising in a few hours and he needed to get whatever rest he could. He not only had to be strong for Berk and his friends... but for Astrid, in addition to them all.

"Yes," he said, a little thoughtfully. "That we do."

He offered Astrid his hand.

And, smiling, she took it.

* * *

 **DAWW. The beginning of grown-up Hiccstrid. Who doesn't love that? XD**

 **I hope you guys are liking this so far, and do drop a review! If you're an author on here, you know how much support means.**

 **Until the next chapter! *waves energetically***


	2. Right Here If You Need Me

**Hey, everyone! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, faves, and follows! I was NOT expecting this to be that popular! *grins like an idiot***

 **Well, anyways, here is your next 'I've Got You' chapter! Summary...**

 **Right Here If You Need Me** : Set in RoB. Hiccup is still getting used to his prosthetic while balancing the academy and sudden changes in between. Astrid catches him at his weakest moment.

 **This one is my own little idea. I've had this idea for awhile, and I wanted to do it before I got bombarded with requests. But I will start requests NEXT update. And, the Hiccstrid status in this: BABY HICCSTRID. AWW.**

 **Here are a baseline of rules for requesting (stupid me for not saying them before, but better late than never...)**

 **1\. Nothing rated M, or anything inappropriate. I will only go as far as a kiss!**

 **2\. The idea must not be longer than two parts. I can do Part 1 and 2 of stories, but no more than that.**

 **3\. No main character deaths, such as Astrid recovering from the loss of Hiccup, or vice versa. I will NOT kill either of them off.**

 **Well, now that that's over with... enjoy your next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Right Here If You Need Me**

Hiccup was working late again. Later than he should've. Even Gobber had left the forge to get some rest nearly an hour ago. But the boy couldn't bring himself to walk away. Not yet. He was almost done. Plus… if he left, people might see him… and if people saw him…

He sighed.

Ever since the battle with the Red Death, people had been treating him… differently. In a positive way, yet a little unsettling. It was disconcerting to suddenly switch from village outcast to town hero. Sometimes, he just had to get away from all of the attention. The grins. The fond voices that called out to him. He often wondered that if he hadn't defeated the Death, would his village still respect him? He had to doubt that they would.

Toothless sat next to Hiccup, ready to offer a plasma blast if his rider needed one. Hiccup scratched the dragon's ear affectionately, then went back to work.

He was exhausted. But he knew that if he left now while his ideas were ripe, he'd do a worse job tomorrow. And he only wanted the best for his… for his friends, however odd that sounded on his tongue.

Hiccup was working on a new saddle idea for the dragons. He was constantly tweaking them, until it got to the point that it was ridiculous. Astrid had suggested he just make a complete design of what he wanted instead of holding them back to finish that last thing. The others had agreed, so here Hiccup was.

He had been working all day, no break- not even for eating. He could feel a slight rumble in his stomach, but ignored it. He wanted to get this done… he could eat after…

As he walked over to cool off a metal rod, he winced. Oh, yes… he had almost forgotten about his prosthetic- but then again, it was hard to fail to remember. Each step he took caused a jolt of pain in the remains of his leg. Not to mention, it was hard to walk.

Hiccup stumbled, nearly dropping his in-progress rod, which was wrapped in a thick towel. Toothless had gotten used to this routine and ducked his head out to catch the boy.

Hiccup smiled, trying to hide his wincing. "Th- thanks, buddy… hey, you know what? After I cool this up, let's go home. I hate to admit it, but I can't do all of this in one night."

Toothless pushed Hiccup back to his feet(er, foot), nodding. His rider was working far too hard. The boy needed some sleep.

Hiccup slowly dunked the rod underwater. The liquid sizzled, reacting to the extreme heat. A minute later, he retrieved it, then set it next to the other parts he had made earlier.

He wiped off the water from his hands, then sagged wearily. "Let's go home…"

Home. Bed. Rest. It sounded heavenly...

In one fluid motion, he blew out the torches he had lit to work in such late hours, then left. Toothless trotted loyally beside him. His bad leg was killing him, and the only reason he didn't collapse right then and there was because of the thought of anyone seeing him. They would find him weak. Pathetic. _Useless_ again. And he couldn't bare to go back to that. So he forced himself to continuing walking. He could crumple when he got home. Preferably up in his room where no one could see him.

He swallowed, seeing his house up ahead. Almost… there…

"Oh, there you are!" a familiar voice called behind him. "I was almost beginning to think you were avoiding me."

 _Astrid._

Hiccup whipped around so fast he nearly fell again. Luckily, Toothless managed to nudge him back up before the girl could notice anything strange was going on. Well, strang _er._

"Oh- h-hey, Astrid. Hey, Astrid. Hi. Hey. Hello," he stuttered, thanking the gods it was dark out and Astrid couldn't seen his flushing face. He still wasn't used to the friendly way she treated him sometimes.

"Hello to you, too," said Astrid, coming up. Hiccup could _hear_ the smirk in her voice, reddening his face further. "How'd it go? The saddle plans, I mean."

Hiccup shifted, trying to ease the pain in his leg… of all the times for Astrid to come…. "Pretty well," he lied. It had taken about three rounds of metal to be satisfied with his work, any many hours of sweat and hard work. "Should be ready by tomorrow."

"Awesome," Astrid congratulated. "So, I was thinking about the Academy and stuff. Well, I had this idea for training! What if we…" Hiccup blanched for a moment as pain engulfed him. It was all he could do not to buckle over and fall down. Toothless could feel that his rider was hurting and moaned softly, trying to provide some comfort. The pain lessened for a moment as Astrid ended her talk.

"...and that way we could practice shooting targets from far away, yet still exercise close combat." She stopped suddenly, as if expecting an answer. "So what do you think?"

Astrid had come up to his side during her monologue, and Hiccup could see hope shining in her bright blue eyes.

"G-great," he said, though he had no clue what her idea was. "We can… practice it… tomorrow…"

Astrid then seemed to notice her friend's state. His narrow shoulders were almost trembling, and legs struggling to keep him upright. She crossed her arms suspiciously. "Hiccup… are you okay? You seem kind of… off."

Hiccup panicked. She couldn't know about his troubles. Then, she'd go back to thinking him useless… "No, I'm fine. P-perfectly fine. Maybe a li-little tired, but we're all sometimes… yeah, I'm… I'm _energized_ by it… yep…" He nonchalantly swiped sweat from his forehead. Was it hot out here?

Astrid squinted, trying to detect what she seemed to believe was a falsehood. Hiccup gave a shaky smile, trying to persuade her that he was alright. A moment later, the girl nodded.

"Okay." Her face brightened as a new thought came. "Also, Stormfly and I discovered this new trick where we-"

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore.

He collapsed.

But, no- he never hit the ground.

Because Astrid caught him.

"Hiccup!" she cried, not even struggling to bring him back up. " _Hiccup_!"

Toothless whined, trying to get his rider to face him. To say he was alright- and mean it.

Hiccup tried to push himself away from Astrid. He had imagined this sort of moment many times in his head. The one where the more confident version Hiccup reached out charmingly and embraced Astrid. Maybe even _kissed_ her. This… this was much different than the ideal one in his head.

"Mm fine…," he slurred. But as soon as he put weight on his leg again, he dropped. Astrid managed to take hold of him at the last minute.

"You are _clearly_ not, Hiccup!" she exclaimed. There was panic laced in her voice. "What's going on? It's your prosthetic, isn't it?"

"...uh…no."

The attempt was so feeble, not even the most gullible person in the world would believe it.

"O-okay, fine… yes… but Gothi said it would take… take awhile to get… get used to," said Hiccup. He was in so much pain, he could barely form his words right.

Astrid was almost panting in fear for her friend. It scared her to see such a brilliant and independent boy in such a state. "Let's… let's get you home, alright? Sit down somewhere… oh, your house is just down the road. Can you hang on till we get there?"

Hiccup nodded shakily.

Astrid slung his arm around her shoulder to support him. Hiccup could walk a little on his right leg, so they managed to start to walk. Toothless helped out when Hiccup stumbled, pushing him back to the place he needed to be. The boy nearly passed out several times.

Soon, they were at the Haddock house's doorstep. Astrid had to momentarily release Hiccup to open the door. As soon as it was cracked open, she turned back to the Rider and grabbed him before he fell again. Hiccup's face was burning with embarrassment. _Astrid must think I'm so weak right now, collapsing and nearly_ fainting _… what a mutton-head you are... gosh, it's going to go back the way it was before I killed the Red Death… all alone again... well… at least I have Toothless, right? Maybe he can prevent me from getting too many bruises..._

Astrid helped Hiccup over to the couch and set him down. He let out a sigh of relief when he was able to sit, and leaned back for a blissful moment. He thanked the gods for the second time that night that his father was out doing Chief business somewhere, as he usually was.

Astrid plopped down on the sofa next to him, concerned. "Are you going to tell me what just happened?"

"Already… told you… my leg…" Hiccup opened his eyes, grunting as he tried to sit straight.

Astrid regarded him with stern eyes. "I have a feeling that's not all that's bothering you."

Hiccup shrunk back. Gods... how did she know? It must've been a women's intuition thing or something... He considered lying for a short moment, but from one glance at Astrid's face, he could tell she wouldn't take to it kindly.

"Well," he began. "I just… it's a little hard getting used to all of these changes."

Astrid arched an eyebrow. "A little?"

Hiccup rubbed his temples. "Okay, okay… a lot. What with running the Academy, keeping up my apprenticeship with Gobber, and getting used to the prosthetic… it can sometimes be…" He struggled for the right word. " _Difficult_."

"Difficult," echoed Astrid, glancing away. "Difficult." She shook her head slightly. "Hiccup… I've seen how much you do… I never really thought about it, but… it's pretty amazing. I never knew that…" Hesitantly, she reached out and patted her friend's shoulder. The movement seemed out of character, but she managed. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. I'm so sorry you have to go through this. Is… is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Hiccup's first instinct was to say no. If he told Astrid what was on his mind… she would think he was weak. Useless. Pathetic.

And then he looked at Astrid. The almost gentle look on her face. Waiting. Patient. Ready to hear whatever was bothering Hiccup. He sucked in a breath. _It's time… if she thinks I'm weak for what's going on… I really couldn't blame her..._ He felt downcast at his next thought. _If she doesn't care, or walks away, then maybe… maybe she isn't the best friend for me…_

"Well… ever since I defeated the Red Death, people have been treating me differently."

"But in a good way. Right? If anyone's treating you badly..." The warning hung ominously in the air.

"Yeah- of course. No one's being rude. Of course not. Just, I'm not really used to all of it… people thinking I'm a hero… greeting me when I walk by instead of groaning about how I'm going to mess something up… it's unsettling. Honestly- honestly, I'm expecting someone to suddenly shout, "Loki'd!" and this is all be a prank."

He felt ashamed for telling Astrid this, but her face was shocked and concerned.

"I… I never thought that our ridicule bothered you," said Astrid quietly. "You took it so well… I thought you knew that we were just joking around…"

Hiccup shrugged, uncomfortable. "I had to take it well. I didn't want you guys to think I was weaker than I already was. I'm the son of the chief… I had to be strong. Keep up the family name… but, anyways, the change is a little hard to fall into. And then there's the Academy and keeping control of you guys." He allowed a half-smirk, but it faded quickly. "It can sometimes be hard."

Astrid felt her heart ache. Hiccup had been keeping all of this locked away? He should've told her about his troubles! They were friends now!

Her slightly angry expression alarmed Hiccup into thinking that she now thought him pathetic once more.

"Sorry, Astrid," he apologized, wincing as his leg throbbed again. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything…" He sighed, looking pained. "If you don't want to be friends anymore… well, I can't blame you… I can really be-"

"Hiccup," she said, looking serious. Her voice was quiet, yet it pierced Hiccup's years like she was screaming a battle cry.

"I'm not going to leave you."

Hiccup was stunned for a moment. But, he had been expecting her to look disgusted with him. He _deserved_ it for being so weak. "But-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid interrupted. "You do know that I'm here if you want to talk about something, right? I'm your friend! And friends help friends." Without thinking, she threw her arms around him and hugged the boy tightly. Hiccup tensed from underneath her arms. However, when she didn't let go, he moved his own limbs so the hug went both ways.

"Thanks," said Hiccup.

 _Astrid Hofferson just hugged me._

"Of course," Astrid replied, resting her chin on his shoulder. Hiccup's lips twitched. It felt nice.

Finally, he pulled away. Astrid let him break free, and sat back herself. She wasn't blushing, nor did she seem embarrassed. This was her friend, and she was not going let him suffer alone. "I… it means a lot."

Astrid smiled a little. "Of course, Hiccup… I'm right here if you need me, okay?"

Hiccup nodded, then grimaced. His leg was shooting up jolts of pain. _Great timing_ , he thought sarcastically.

"You… you can go home, if you want," said Hiccup, rubbing his leg. He was trying to be discreet about it, but Astrid obviously saw the pain that flashed in his eyes.

"No," Astrid declared. "I'm staying. I'm not leaving you alone."

Toothless gave an indignant snort, and the teens laughed. Astrid patted the Night Fury good-naturedly, murmuring an apology. "Not _all_ alone... sorry, Toothless."

"Astrid… that means a lot," said Hiccup, failing to hide his elatedness. "A lot more than perhaps you'll ever know… a-and, same for me. If something's bothering _you_ , you can tell me about it. I'll listen."

Astrid nodded. "I know… hey, do you want me to help you move up to your bed? You look uncomfortable sitting. Also, a bit like you might pass out."

Hiccup shrugged, though his relief was manifest. "That'd be great, thanks…"

Astrid stood up, then moved in front of Hiccup and helped him to his feet. He tripped on the carpet and nearly tumbled down... but before he could fall, Astrid pulled him back up to her.

"It's okay," she assured, a warm sort of light in her eyes. "I've got you."

Hiccup grinned back, a little shy.

"I know."

* * *

 **Baby Hiccstrid. Ba-da-boom.**

 **THANK YOU, everyone, for viewing, reviewing, favoriting, or following. Any little bit of support makes me write faster.**

 **Special thanks toooo...**

 **thepurplewriter333, phieillydinyia, katurdi, Guest (#1), Nightfurylover1112, surferbabe2019,** **HTTYDlover199 (Guest #2), Guest (#3), annnnddddd endoplasmic. THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU GUYS! YOU'RE THE BEST.**

 **Until the next!**


	3. Don't You Dare Die On Me

**Hey, everyone. I hope your week's been going great!**

 **So, I think I found an updating schedule. I'll post a chapter every two to three days. However, I'm going on vacation for Memorial Day this weekend, so that'll mess up the schedule. I'll TRY and write another chapter before I leave, but I make no promises. The earliest I will post if I DON'T write another one-shot this week is a week from NOW. Sorry! I'm going to a faraway land without internet... *shivers* Wish me luck!**

 **ANWAYS... here is your chapter...**

 **Don't You Dare Die On Me** : When Hiccup is injured in battle, Astrid frets for his life.

 **Requested by... thepurplewriter333! Let's give her a round of applause, everyone! *loud clapping and cheers* Thanks for the request, purple, and I hope this satisfies!**

 **This is definitely rater K+ for injury. Though I don't describe the wound, I do mention blood a couple of times. But don't worry, it's barely anything. :-)**

 **Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Don't You Dare Die On Me**

" _Now_!"

Hiccup's cry pierced the previously still sky, alarming the Hunters on the ship below. The Riders were too fast, however, and swooped down before the ballistas could be aimed properly.

Hiccup couldn't help but grin in response to their good fortune. He scratched Toothless's head, then murmured for him to take him closer.

The Riders were stopping a considerably large shipment of Nadders that were being taken to the Dragon Hunters' base. They were almost to their destination, as the Riders had only just discovered the threat.

"Alright, bud," Hiccup muttered to his Night Fury. "It's show time…"

They landed on the ship in a reclusive corner. The Hunters hadn't spotted them yet- which was part of the plan. Hiccup quickly jumped off Toothless and looked around, making sure no Hunters were hiding. When he was satisfied that there were none, he glanced back at Toothless. "Let's go get those Nadders."

Hiccup turned to look for a hatch or an opening of some sorts. The Riders hadn't seen the Nadders above deck since their capture, and knew that they must've been kept below. Their plan was for Hiccup and Astrid to get the Nadders while the others distracted the Hunters. Since Astrid's dragon was a Nadder herself, the other Nadders would look to Stormfly for guidance. Hiccup would guard the group when they flew away, as Toothless was the most powerful and could most likely fend off any harm the Hunters threw at them. Later, Snotlout and Hookfang would join up with Hiccup, then Fishlegs and Meatlug, Heather and Windshear, and finally Ruff, Tuff, Barf, and Belch.

Hiccup saw Astrid sneakily approaching on Stormfly a little ways away, and nodded. Everything was going as planned. _Good._

While Astrid snuck up closer, Hiccup looked around for the hatch. Toothless was also searching for it, but they were having no luck.

"Hiccup!" Astrid's voice hissed as she and Stormfly landed. "The opening- it's right over there! Stormfly and I saw it from above."

Hiccup turned to see Astrid pointing a finger to the back of the ship. He saw the faintest hint of a rim of wood, signaling that there was a hatch.

"Good work," he complimented Astrid, and she smirked back. "Alright, let's do this…"

The pair, tagged along by the dragons, rushed to the hatch. Hiccup opened it for Astrid, and she rolled her eyes at him, but went down without protest. The dragons crawled down next, and Hiccup descended last.

Astrid was already looking for the Nadders- and she had found a lot of them. Cells and cages were cramped all around. Hiccup bit his lip in a burst of injustice. The dragons needed much more space to live in than _this_. And from the way their skin pulled at their bones, he guessed they weren't fed enough, either.

"You see any keys?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup glanced around. "Hmm... no... I'll go check down this hall." He jerked a finger to another line of cells. "You can keep looking down that one. We'll regroup here, alright? And, Toothless, Stormfly, keep watch on the hatch. We don't want any Hunters coming down here before we're ready."

The dragons rumbled in response. They would comply.

"Astrid?"

The blonde nodded, and smiled at Hiccup. His heart jumped a little at her attention. "Sounds good."

The friends separated a moment later, setting down different paths.

Astrid felt the simmering heat of rage as she passed prison cells and cages that practically _stuffed_ with Nadders. Having one of them herself, she wanted to comfort these poor creatures. She occasionally reached out, waited a moment, then stroked a Nadder's muzzle. As they cooed at the badly needed affection, Astrid quietly swore revenge on the Hunters that had done _this_ to these dragons. This... this was inhumane. This was wrong. And she would make _sure_ the Hunters knew that.

She reached the end of the corridor without spotting any key rings. _They must be down the other hall_ , she realized. _Hiccup'll find them. I'll just wait at the meeting spot._

And that's when she heard the scream.

It was something she never wanted to hear again. It was strangled. Gasping. More of a horrified grunt. Something that would make anyone grimace in concern or pity. But, no- it was worse than that. Because Astrid _knew_ who it was.

It was Hiccup.

"Hiccup? Hiccup!"

She stumbled down the hall, breaking into a run as she progressed. She ignored the way her chest heaved. The thumping of her heartbeat. All she could think of was Hiccup. He was in danger.

 _Hiccup._

Hiccup was in danger.

 _Oh- please, gods- no- not Hiccup please-_

She entered the hall Hiccup had gone down. The dragons, who were at the halfway point, looked alarmed. They had heard the scream as well. Toothless's pupils were narrowed, and he took off after Astrid down the corridor. Stormfly soon followed.

Astrid was the first one to see her friend.

She skidded to a stop in her overflow of shock.

 _No._

That was her first thought.

 _No!_ was her second.

Because Hiccup was on his hands and knees on the floor, gasping for breath. A Dragon Hunter stood over him, grinning evilly. Astrid noticed he was holding a dagger in his meaty hands.

A dagger with blood on it.

"HICCUP!"

The exclamation was ripped from her throat so hard it hurt. Like everything else in her body. Especially her heart. She couldn't even _imagine_ if Hiccup was... _no_...

She sprinted forward, and with one fluid movement, jumped on the Hunter and kicked him. Toothless took over, sending a low plasma blast at the Hunter, sending him spiraling into the wall. He lay limp on the floor, unconscious. Astrid was in agreement with Toothless's actions. Though she wouldn't kill, that didn't mean she would let this Hunter go free while Hiccup was vulnerable. Even more, that man had hurt Hiccup. _He had hurt her friend._

Astrid turned to the other Rider, almost fearing to see the results. Toothless already stood by him, whining in terror. Astrid saw why.

Hiccup was still hunched over, his forehead shining with sweat and eyes clenched in pain.

"Hicc-Hiccup," she choked out, falling to her knees.

She saw the wound.

There was a deep crimson blood leaking through his chest. Luckily, it was on the right side of his torso- the dagger hadn't hit his heart. The girl let out a shaky sigh of relief, though her joy was short-lived. Meanwhile, the stain bloomed outward, further and further till Astrid couldn't take it anymore.

"Hiccup! No- no, you can't- _please_ , hang on!" she begged. "You have to. For me, Hiccup! For me! _Please_!"

"Ast...ri...d...," he muttered.

His arms gave a sort of tremor, as did his legs. He couldn't hold himself up much longer. Astrid realized this and immediately set to work. She tore a piece of her skirt off (but to a modest length) and quickly tried to staunch the blood flow. Hiccup groaned during the process, but bit back anymore screams.

When Astrid was done, he about collapsed, but Astrid caught him in time.

"Oh no- no- _Hiccup_!"

What happened next was a blur in her mind. Mostly because she didn't _want_ to recall the emotions she felt bubbling inside of her. She could remember pulling Hiccup down the hall, Toothless aiding her attempt. Dragging him out of the hatch. Hollering for help.

She started to feel again when another Rider heard her plea and started to come.

Fishlegs was the first to hear. His face drained of color faster than Astrid had ever seen him pale before.

"Hiccup!" he shouted, flying down on Meatlug. Astrid could see distinct tears clinging to his eyes. She felt some in hers, as well, but refused to let them fall. She would lament later. Later, when Hiccup was safe.

"Is he- is he-" Fishlegs stuttered, panting at the sight of his fallen friend. "-D-d-de-?"

"No. He's a-alive. But he's lost a _lot_ of blood." She gestured down to her clothes, which were slightly stained in it. "We need to get him back to the Edge. _Now_."

Fishlegs nodded, looking sick. "I'll gather the others... send the signal that something went wrong."

"Yes. Good."

They had made a plan that if anyone was injured, or their strategy failed, one of them would send up a burst of flame The others would abandon what they were doing and regroup with the person who had sent the alarm up in the first place.

Astrid held Hiccup's head in her lap while Fishlegs directed Stormfly up to shoot an alert of fire, as Meatlug only had her lava blasts. Toothless hovered over Astrid and Hiccup. He wouldn't stop whining, and wanted to take care of Hiccup himself. But Astrid refused to let Hiccup be taken from her. Instead, she put the Night Fury on watch to fend off any Hunters. The yelling had given their position away, and the burly men were advancing fast.

"Shh... shh... Hiccup, it's alright...," the young woman soothed, combing back her friend's sweaty hair. "You're going to be fine... I won't let anything else happen to you... just... just hang in there... you have to... I can't imagine a world where you're not there..."

Hiccup's eyes were fighting to stay open. "Ast... I... it's... I'm fine... why... why am I o-on the fl... fine... m' fine..." His eyelids fluttered, closing fast.

"No!" Astrid gasped. "Stay- stay awake, Hiccup! You can't fall asleep... no..."

But Hiccup's eyes were nearly shut.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid screamed. "Hurry!"

The said boy was up in the clouds, hurriedly gesturing to the other Riders. Soon, they were all there and flying back to Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup was moaning, sounding delirious in pain.

The Riders landed a moment later, horrified at the scene.

"What happened?" Snotlout whispered, staring down at his cousin in dread.

"Hiccup- there was a Hunter- he- he stabbed Hiccup in the chest," Astrid explained. "I don't think the wound is too deep, but Hiccup- he's lost a lot of blood."

Heather's normally collected appearance turned disturbed. "We have to get him back to the Edge. Quickly! Fishlegs and I can help- living on my own has taught me a few tricks, and I know Fishlegs knows a little on healing."

Fishlegs nodded. "I do."

"Good," said Astrid, relieved at the news, but still agonized for Hiccup's life. _Hold on, Hiccup_ , she thought with a pained sigh. _I... love..._ She was too embarrassed to even _think_ her feelings. "Let's board our dragons- Hiccup taught me how to fly Toothless in emergencies a little while ago. I can fly him. Stormfly can ride nearby."

"What about those Nadders we came to save?" said Ruff.

"Yeah, it's the whole reason we came," Tuff pointed out.

Astrid glared. "Hiccup is _dying_. We can come back later if there's time. But if we don't do something now... Hiccup... he'll..." She took in a deep breath. "We have to get him to Dragon's Edge."

Once again, the world was blocked out to Astrid. The Riders took off quickly, and were back at the Edge within minutes with the speed they were going.

Astrid had Hiccup propped up against her during the flight. He was nearly passed out, the only signs that he was awake were his nearly incoherent mutters of, "Fineeee...don't...ow...could y... stop... no... sor..."

They landed at the Edge about ten minutes later. Astrid's makeshift bandage had been bled through, much to her concern. The Riders carried Hiccup to the Clubhouse and set him on a table. Heather went right into business, acting like a regular healer. She had the others get bandages and water. Astrid watched nervously as her friend was treated to. Everyone hissed when Hiccp's shirt was removed, revealing a nasty wound. Astrid's heart skipped a beat. How had Hiccup not been screaming the entire time? She knew she would've... it looked so painful...

As soon as Heather started washing the injury, Hiccup shrieked a little, but calmed down when the stinging eased and he realized that the pressure would help him. Astrid held his hand in hers, grasping it tight.

"You'll get through this, Hiccup," she murmured to him. "You will... just... hang on..."

Hiccup's eyes flashed open for a second, hearing Astrid's voice and reacting. "Ye... sure..." His eyelids began to close again, but Astrid squeezed his hand.

"Don't you dare die on me, dragon boy," she said.

A faint smile played on the young man's lips. "Wou... wouldn't dream of it..."

Meanwhile, Heather was finishing up. She was remarkably good, having washed away all of the blood and now finished up bandaging the stab wound. Fishlegs stood by, washing his blood-stained hands in some water.

"He'll live," said Heather with a small smirk.

Astrid ducked her head, fighting back tears of relief. Hiccup will be okay...

"Told... told you...," Hiccup whispered. He sent a squeeze over to Astrid's hands. "I'll be... fine..."

Heather crossed her arms, businesslike again. "He's lost a lot of blood, as you said before. He'll need plenty of fluids and bedrest. Nothing strenuous that could open the injury further."

Astrid nodded. "Of course... thanks, Heather... I... it means a lot..."

Heather reached over and touched Astrid's shoulder. "Sure... now, I think we should try and regroup. After all- what are we going to do next?"

Astrid inclined her head in agreement. "Yeah… good idea…"

Soon, the Riders had a meeting where they decided what they were going to do. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins would go out to free the Nadders while Astrid and Heather stayed and tended to Hiccup. The groups parted, and Astrid was soon alone with her friend while Heather cleaned up.

"How are you feeling, Hiccup?" she asked the wounded Rider. He was doing a lot better since he had been bandaged and drank a lot of fluids.

Hiccup squinted up at her. "Is that a joke?"

Astrid laughed, though it was more of a breathy chuckle. "Okay, I guess I wouldn't feel great after I got stabbed, either... gods, Hiccup, you really scared us... you scared _me_..."

"Sorry," Hiccup apologized. "It's an occupational hazard..."

Astrid smiled again. If Hiccup was cracking jokes after nearly facing death, then she knew he would be okay in the end.

"No more getting hurt, alright?" said Astrid.

"I... make no promises... but I'll try my best, milady."

Astrid rubbed her temples. "Fair enough. Until then, try and stay away from daggers. Or knives. Or swords. Or really anything sharp-"

"Astrid," Hiccup interrupted, staring up at her with his intelligent green eyes. "I'm going to be fine."

Astrid's heart melted a little. He was right. Hiccup would recover, maybe with a scar or two, but he would get better. And that was all she cared about.

"Astrid...," said Hiccup. "...thanks. You know... for taking care of me... I... I was considering letting go through all of the pain, but then... but then I heard your voice. Urging me on. Supporting. Desperate. I knew I couldn't leave you... so... I stayed." He took in a breath, looking a little sheepish. "Astrid... you saved my life."

"Hey," she said, though she felt terrified at the thought of losing Hiccup, "what are friends for?"

Hiccup smiled at her. "Taking care of each other."

"Correct. And you're my friend, Hiccup. A… very, _very_ good friend."

And she couldn't help thinking, _Perhaps a little more..._

* * *

 **Of course it's more than that, Astrid! Of COURSE!**

 **I hope you guys liked this! Took all day to write... *cough* Mostly because I was procrastinating most of the time... *cough***

 **Special thanks to...**

 **thepurplewriter333, katurdi, surferbabe2019, SunshineGirl14, FanWriter02, phieillydinyia, Guest (#1), Guest (#2), SailorMew4, aaaaannnnddddd devufairy. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **Well... that's about it. So, until the next chapter!**


	4. For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Hey, everyone! So... my trip was canceled because of all of the rain we got. Sad news for me, good news for you, because you lucky people get an update! :-)**

 **Anyways... this chapter's summary...**

 **For the Dancing and the Dreaming:** To celebrate their betrothal, Hiccup asks Astrid to perform a dance his own parents did, many years ago...

 **Requested by... HTTYDlover199 (Guest)! Thanks for requesting, HTTYDlover199! It was fun to write.**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: For the Dancing and the Dreaming:**

"Congratulations, Hiccup!"

"Well done, Chief!"

"Can't wait for the celebration...!"

Chief Hiccup Haddock of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk nodded respectfully at the villagers who passed him. "Thank you. Yes, I look forward to it, too. I'll see you there."

Berk was in a time of joyousness. Today was the marking point that two months had passed since Hiccup had become chief. Over that short time, he had done some incredible feats, such as improve the village, fight off a tribe of invaders, and keep the peace at the same time. He certainly deserved to be celebrated over. It was tradition, too, to see how far the chief had come after two months by having a party, which would take place in a mere two days.

"Soon to be a big day, huh?" said Astrid, who stood next to Hiccup. The pair were now betrothed. Hiccup had proposed a couple of weeks ago- and the village was partly celebrating that at the chief's party.

"Uh-huh," Hiccup replied, shifting. "One of the biggest days of my life."

"Hey, you aren't worried, are you?"

"Nah... me? No... of course not..."

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "Alright..."

Hiccup glanced at her. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

Hiccup sighed, knowing that this argument was already another win of Astrid's. "Anyways... this isn't just a big day for me. It is for both of us. We celebrate our betrothal very soon- we postponed the party just so we can do it at the celebration in front of everyone."

Astrid smiled at Hiccup and lightly touched his shoulder. "Yes, I know."

"And I've got something planned."

"What?" said Astrid, oblivious to what Hiccup wanted.

Hiccup turned to completely face Astrid and held her hands in his. She took into account that he was grinning. "I want us to dance."

Astrid pulled away at those words. "Dance?"

"Yes," Hiccup confirmed. "To 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming.' It's what _my_ parents danced to at their betrothal celebration. I was thinking that, since it's a classic, we could do the same. You know, to carry on the tradition."

"But..." Astrid's eyes were distant as she thought. "That'd mean we'd have to sing, as well."

"I suppose, yes."

Astrid crossed her arms. "I won't do it."

"Why? Don't you know the dance?"

"Yes, but-"

"And the lyrics?"

"Yes, but-"

Hiccup once again cut her off, this time with a kiss on the cheek. "Then it's decided. The night of the party, we'll perform it for the village. Now, I have to go check on something. Chiefly duties. We'll practice a couple of times this week. I'll see you later, milady." With one last kiss, he was gone, leaving Astrid fuming and a little annoyed.

"Fine," she muttered. "I'll do it, dragon boy... but only for you."

She cast one last look at Hiccup's disappearing figure over the hill, then turned away, wondering what in Valhalla she was going to do.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Astrid and Hiccup would spend their nights going over the dance. It seemed flushed and awkward to Astrid the first time they did it, and she couldn't imagine herself doing it in front of the village.

"Remind we why we're doing this again?" said Astrid as Hiccup twirled her in a circle.

Hiccup pulled her back in, then spun her. "Because I want to celebrate our betrothal. It's not every day someone is engaged. I want to show everyone how happy I am." He grinned at her.

Astrid wanted to swat at him, but they were doing the dance and couldn't manage it without slipping them up. "I know that, Hiccup. But..."

"But what?"

Astrid couldn't quite come up with a reason. Was she hesitant to dance? Sing? She didn't quite know... "I guess nothing..." She smiled as Hiccup twirled her again. "You really think we can do this?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "We're Hiccup and Astrid. We can do anything and everything."

At that, Astrid had to smirk. Because it was true. Together, they could accomplish whatever they wanted to.

* * *

"Hiccup Haddock III...," growled Astrid. She was glaring at her betrothed, though she wasn't angry- just more of distressed. "You said we'd have more time to practice."

It was a couple of minutes before the betrothal part of party began, and Hiccup and Astrid had been too tired after the Chief's celebration part of the party to go over the dance one more time. They were now standing outside of the Great Hall, Vikings filing in past them. Astrid was worried that the dance would go wrong, as they'd only practiced it a couple of times- and the singing part only once. It hadn't gone well.

"I'm so sorry, Astrid," Hiccup apologized, looking so guilty that Astrid immediately forgave him. "I ran into Toothless, and... we tried to catch up with each other."

Astrid's heart softened. "Oh. Well, it's alright."

The newest alpha of the dragons was having a bit of a hard time getting used to controlling all of the dragons. He was so busy most of the time that Hiccup and him didn't get to see each other as much anymore. It was a hard change, as just a few months ago, they were inseparable. Sometimes, Toothless wouldn't even come home at night because he was too busy. Astrid hated to see when Hiccup's hopeful expression collapsed into disappointment. The two were best friends. It was cruel that they were separated so much.

"Is... is Toothless coming?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup sighed. "No... he couldn't. Too busy with something."

Astrid felt a pang of pity. "I'm sorry."

"No big deal...," said Hiccup. "Still... I'm sorry." He straightened, then offered an arm to Astrid. "Are you ready, milady?"

Astrid linked her right arm with his left. "Always."

The entered the room.

A loud din filled their ears when they came deeper in the Hall. The pair quietly took their place in front of the room. Astrid felt uncomfortable as she looked around at the growing crowd. She was wearing a dress- something she had only agreed to for tonight. She preferred her skirt, shirt, and armor more to these fancy garments. It was harder to move around in, and she always liked to be prepared for battle- even if it was her betrothal ceremony.

"Attention, people of Berk!" Hiccup called into the crowd. The Vikings in the room silenced at their chief's voice.

"We gather here again tonight to celebrate the betrothal of the wonderful Astrid Hofferson and myself." Hiccup's grin was so huge that Astrid couldn't keep a happy smile off of her own face. It was clear her betrothed had been dreaming of this day for a long time. "We've decided to remember this day by doing a dance for you all... a dance my parents did at their own wedding."

Astrid scanned the congregation to find Valka covering her mouth, overwhelmed by memories.

"Astrid and I are going to perform, 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming.'"

The chief faced Astrid and sucked in a breath. Astrid could tell he was a little nervous and offered him a smile. Hiccup's shoulders relaxed at her comfort, and he began to sing in a gentle voice...

 _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 _"With never a fear of drowning..."_

Hiccup's voice was surprisingly pleasing to hear, and Astrid felt a sort of exhilaration fill her that she hadn't felt any of the other times they had rehearsed.

 _"And gladly ride the waves of life_

 _If you would marry me_

 _No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

 _Will stop me on my journey_

 _If you will promise me your heart..."_

He offered her his hand, the start of the dance.

 _"And love..."_

Astrid clasped his hand tightly, beginning her part. She pushed past her anxiousness and only thought of how much she loved Hiccup.

 _"And love me for eternity_

 _"My dearest one, my darling dear..."_

Everyone was taken aback at the sort of sweetness in the fierce warrior's voice. Astrid ignored the people's reactions, focusing on Hiccup alone. If she thought about what she was doing- really thought about it- she might falter. They began the real dance, and Astrid allowed herself a smile.

 _"Your mighty words astound me_

 _But I've no need for mighty deeds_

 _When I feel your arms around me."_

Hiccup pulled back his arms from Astrid's shoulders, then grabbed her hands and started to do a kind of merry jig. Astrid was stunned. This wasn't part of the dance! She watched as he grinned at her like this had been his plan all along. Hiccup seemed to be improvising... improvising on his joy alone. No- his _love_ alone.

" _But I would bring you rings of gold_

 _I'd even sing you poetry_ -"

Astrid chuckled, and muttered, "Oh, would you?"

" _And I would keep you from all harm_

 _If you would stay beside me."_

Astrid joined in, doing random spins that Hiccup reacted to perfectly, and laughing with delight. It was just her and him in her mind. No one else was watching or looking in on this private, beautiful moment.

" _I have no use for rings of gold_

 _"I care not for your poetry_

 _"I only want your hand to hold-"_

Hiccup grinned, then shouted with such passion,

" _I only want you near me!"_

Astrid beamed as Hiccup twirled her, bursting with joy. They started to sing together.

" _To love and kiss to sweetly hold_

 _For the dancing and the dreaming-"_

They were now dancing out of pure love. And, strangely, this dance seemed better than the original.

 _"Through all life's sorrows_

 _"And delights_

 _"I'll keep your laugh inside me!_

 _"I'll swim and sail a savage seas_

 _"With never a fear of drowning_

 _"I'd gladly ride the waves so white-"_

Hiccup pulled Astrid close enough to kiss as they both sang the last line.

 _"And you will marry me!"_

Caught up in the moment, Hiccup leaned forward and kissed her. Still smiling, Astrid did not protest, and was almost sad when they had to withdraw back to face the audience. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest- not from nervousness, but from the euphoria of their affection.

They were met with a thunderous applause of cheering and stomping. Astrid knew why... that song... well, she didn't mean to brag, but they truly had been an amazing sight.

Hiccup glanced at his betrothed. He was still holding her hand. And Astrid didn't think she'd ever want to let go.

"I love you, milady," he whispered. Through all of the noise, no one heard what he said... except Astrid. And those words... they meant everything to her.

She smiled at the man she so dearly loved, tears pricking her eyes. "Me too. So... so much."

And as they turned back to the adoring crowd, Astrid didn't see a tribe of celebrating Vikings. She only saw Hiccup. Her betrothed. Her best friend. Her love. It was just the two of them... forever and always.

* * *

 **Thank you, everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, or just read! This story has exceeded my expectations for all four of those. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Also, guys, I'm going on Hiatus starting Tuesday of next week. See, I don't only write fanfiction- I write my own novels, too. Ever since I started FanFiction, I've been... a little bit obsessed with it. Too wrapped up in it to continue the books I was writing before I began writing on this site. So I need to step back and work on those. I think my hiatus will be about a week, or maybe even two. Sorry, guys, but I REALLY REALLY REALLY need to return to this book! I am SO CLOSE to finishing it.**

 **And, now, special thanks to...**

 **katurdi, surferbabe2019, phieillydinyia, thepurplewriter333, aaannnnnddddd devufairy. THANK YOU ALL. YOU MAKE MY DAY.**

 **Until the next chapter! :D**


	5. Three's A Crowd

**Hey, everyone! I'm back from hiatus! I actually only wrote a mere two hundred words of that almost-finished book... I couldn't stop writing fanfiction. :-)**

 **Anyways, here is your chapter...**

 **Three's A Crowd:** Everyone, it seems, knows about Hiccstrid. Everyone, that is, except Toothless. Every time Astrid and Hiccup try to share a moment, an unaware Toothless intervenes. Set shortly after RttE S4.

 **Requested byyyyyyy... the guestbusters are awesome! Thanks for requesting!**

 **This one will be BURSTING with humor, as I'm sure you guys have already guessed. I really hope they make an episode like this in RttE Season 5.**

 **Also, before you start, I would like to tell you guys one thing about requests:**

 **When you request, _PLEASE_ leave at least _A PARAGRAPH _ of what you want. It's difficult to know what to do with the one-liners you guys request with. I need more than that, so when you request _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _ be exact at what you want. :-)**

 **Now that that's out, enjoy the next addition of this fanfiction! (rhyme so intended)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Three's A Crowd**

"Alright… so… Snotlout and the twins are on a recon flight, Fishlegs and Meatlug are experimenting with some Gronckle Iron, Dad's out chiefing, and we're…" Hiccup paused. "Well… alone."

Astrid crossed her arms, nodding. "Yes, that seems to be the case…"

It was a few weeks after the Edge had exploded, courtesy of the volcano. The Riders had done everything they could to stop the lava flow and the tremors the explosion had caused, but it wasn't enough. The Edge was almost destroyed, not to mention slowly sinking into the sea. After everyone was rescued (Chicken, Dagur, Shattermaster, the Night Terrors, to name a few), they had been forced to fly back to Berk. The Edge was now becoming only a distant memory as it disappeared beneath the unforgiving sea.

Astrid had just come over from her home to discuss their next move with Hiccup and possibly the others, but only Hiccup and Toothless were home. They were now in the living room, standing by the fireplace.

"So," said Hiccup, "do you want anything to eat? Maybe a drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

There was a heavy silence, not quite awkward, but unsure of what to do. Hiccup sat down on the couch, soon followed by Astrid. They looked at each other after a few seconds.

"Hey, Astrid," began Hiccup. "With all of the craziness with the Edge and everything, we haven't really gotten to talk about us." Astrid smiled at the easy way he said that. _Us_. "And… well, Astrid, I would really just like to say how much I've appreciated you these last couple of weeks. They've been tough- I don't know what I would've done without you."

Astrid shook her head. "You would've done fine on your own. You are an amazing leader, Hiccup." She lightly punched him on the arm. "But, thanks."

Hiccup grinned. "Of course… milady."

Astrid's mouth opened slightly, her mood changing abruptly. "Milady? _What?!_ I'm a Viking- not a lady!"

"Not with that attitude, you aren't…" But he was smiling.

Astrid, however, gave him another punch, this one much harder than the last. "That's for the insult, _dragon boy_."

Wincing, Hiccup rubbed the spot she had hit him. "Dragon boy? I thought only Snotlout called me that."

"Well, maybe he isn't as dumb as he seems, then. It's rather fitting. You know... thinking of your looks."

Hiccup was taken about. "I look like a _dragon_?"

"A Gronckle, more specifically. Or maybe a Terror. They both have their own similarities to you, so it's hard to choose."

Hiccup wore a playful scowl as scooted over to Astrid. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, _milady_ …" He reached out his arms and tackled her.

Astrid shrieked, laughing, "You really _are_ a dragon!"

Even though it was great fun, Astrid soon pushed Hiccup away from her, tired of wrestling. She blew a stray bang from her face, still breathless from her giggling. Hiccup sat close by her side, a quiet, yet comforting presence.

Their eyes met for a fleeting second.

They glanced away right after… then slowly looked back.

Tentatively, Hiccup leaned forward, as did Astrid. They closed their eyes, about to-

 _WHAM!_

The couple pulled back quickly, alarmed at the noise. The sound had come from behind the couch, and Hiccup immediately looked to the spot. He was surprised at what- or who- he saw.

"What- _Toothless_!"

The Night Fury grinned gummily, then thumped his tail, giving off the 'happy dog' energy. Hiccup had suspicions that his dragon had jumped from the top of the staircase to the floor, based on the noise he had made.

"What is it, bud?" said Hiccup with a sigh. Of all the times... Astrid laughed a little, not seeming to be bothered, and appeared to be amused with the situation.

Toothless sat up on his haunches, then opened his mouth. Hiccup could see bare pink gum, like always. Then, suddenly, just the bottom half of his teeth extracted. The top remained buried in gum. Toothless retracted his bottom teeth back under, then brought them back out again. Over and over he did this, bursting with this new revelation.

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle. "That's very nice, Toothless… but… did you have to discover that _now_?"

Toothless closed his mouth, then cocked his head, curious about what his rider meant.

Hiccup tried to figure out a way to explain what was going on to his Night Fury. See, compared to humans, dragons took a longer time to process that people had started a relationship. This change was fairly strange for them, unlike the Dragon Riders (save Snotlout), who watched all too giddily every time Hiccup and Astrid interacted.

"It's fine, Hiccup," said Astrid, leaning back. "I'd better go, anyways... my parents might wonder where I've gone. I haven't seen them for awhile, what with the Edge and all, and they miss me."

After saying her goodbyes, Astrid departed the house, leaving Hiccup alone on the couch.

He glanced at Toothless, who was now sitting in front of him with a huge and over-excited smile. Hiccup couldn't bare to be angry with _that_ face. Yet, he still was disappointed.

"Thanks a lot, Toothless," sighed Hiccup, "for ruining my first date."

Toothless only extracted his bottom teeth in response.

* * *

Hiccup gestured to a couple of houses in front of him, then the sky. "Isn't it a beautiful day, Astrid?"

The young woman nodded, smiling. They were on a walk today- no flying on dragons. Just old-fashioned walking on feet. It was a nearly a week after the Toothless fiasco, and Hiccup wanted another try with Astrid, so he had invited her to take a stroll about the village. It was a very nice day for a walk, and Astrid had agreed to Hiccup's request. Toothless and Stormfly trailed behind them, grunting softly to themselves.

"It really is," said Astrid.

Hiccup snuck a look at Astrid, only to find her staring at him with an amused expression.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid smiled. "Hiccup, we're in a relationship now... if you want to go on a... a _date_ with me, you just have to ask. And of course I'll say yes."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head, suddenly shy. "I know, I know... it's all so new, though. But it's a good kind of new. A _great_ kind, in fact." He grinned at Astrid. "It's nice being with you. Just you."

Astrid felt her cheeks warm a little. Their hands crept towards each other, about to hold. And then-

" _TOOTHLESS_!"

Toothless had just stuck his snout into Hiccup's hand, slobbering all over it. Groaning, Hiccup pulled his hand back, shaking off the saliva with obvious disgust.

"You _know_ that doesn't wash out!" he shouted at the Night Fury, who very much _did_ know. Meanwhile, Astrid was fighting back laughter. Toothless gave his dragon chortle, then swatted at his rider with a paw. Hiccup exclaimed in surprise, yelling, " _Toothless, would you stop that?!"_

Astrid burst out laughing, and Hiccup's plans for the day crumbled. Toothless kept on ruining the romance. Two was company, but three... but three was a crowd. Still wincing, Hiccup tried to come up with a scheme that would prevent Toothless from barging in, yet also let him and Astrid have their time together. A good time, though, not one spent sitting uncomfortably on the couch while Stoick boomed away at his incredible feats.

Fortunately, it didn't take much time to think up of. Hiccup just had to think back... back to the beginning of Hiccup and Astrid.

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup knocked on Astrid's house's door. "Milady? Are you home?"

He heard footsteps start, then pace over to the door. It opened a moment later, and Astrid stood there, looking slightly surprised upon seeing the other Rider.

"Oh! Hiccup, what are you doing here?" she said.

Hiccup grinned, then waved an arm with a flourish. "I would like to take you on a flight this evening, if you would like to do so, since our previous plans were interrupted by a certain Night Fury..." He coughed at Toothless, who was ignorantly playing in the grass next to Hiccup. "So, what do you think?"

Astrid smiled back at him. "That would be great. I'll go get Stormfly, and then we can g-"

"No, no," Hiccup interrupted. "Just you and me on Toothless. You know, for old times sake. Our..." He spread his hands, searching for the right words. "'Romantic flight.'"

"'Romantic flight?'" laughed Astrid. But she inclined her head a moment later. "Well... alright, then. Are we going now?"

Hiccup gestured to the clouds, which were colored in lovely shaded of pink and orange. The sunset was beginning- one not to miss. "What better time is there to go?"

"None, I guess."

They both smirked. The pair then came over to Toothless, who immediately sat up in attention. Soon, they were both settled on him, and at Hiccup's word, they soared off into the skies.

Hiccup was right. The evening was perfect weather for a flight. There was a permanent smile stuck on his face that only grew larger as the three came up above the clouds and the sunset and into that starry universe that never failed to take their breaths away. And, hopefully, Toothless wouldn't ruin this. He _couldn't_... could he?

"Thanks, Hiccup," Astrid whispered in Hiccup's ear after a few moments. "I really needed this."

"Anytime, Astrid," Hiccup murmured back, his worries slowly fading.

Astrid's arms wrapped around him comfortably, just like that first flight with her, and Hiccup turned his head back to look at the young woman. They grinned at each other, reminded of another time they had done this. Hiccup then leaned in to kiss Astrid, and Astrid did the same. They were almost there… almost about to...

But, of course, Toothless had to intervene. Again.

He suddenly folded his wings and dove down, letting himself free-fall. Astrid hollered at the sudden movement, and Hiccup twisted in the saddle to try and control Toothless.

" _TOOTHLESS!_ STOP IT _! WHAT_ IS _IT WITH_ _YOU LATELY-_ OH, GODS- _"_

Toothless had just begun the spins. And lots of them. Though both Hiccup and Astrid were used to this by now, it didn't make the experience anymore pleasant than it already was. Though Astrid had stopped yelling, she grabbed Hiccup's arms to keep from falling off.

"We usually take a flight out around this time!" Hiccup shouted to Astrid. "And this is what we do- he must think that's what he's supposed to do now- TOOTHLESS! _Agh_! You useless reptile- bud, you need to stop!"

They continued.

Hiccup's jaw set, and he suddenly yelled with a shaking ferocity, " _STOP_!"

Perhaps it was the abrupt angry tone Hiccup had used, or maybe Toothless was just tired of flying, but he obeyed his rider's orders and jerked to a complete halt. He only flapped his wings to keep them upright.

"Toothless," Hiccup panted. "Bud. Every time... gah, how do I put this... okay... let's see." He took in a breath. "Toothless, Astrid and I are in a _relationship_ now. I know it's hard to understand for dragons, but... but we are. And every time we try and share a moment, you... well... jump in and mess it up. Now, Toothless, you are still my best friend, but I'm just saying that I can't only spend time with you. I can't constantly take you on flights, or- or applaud at your new discoveries, however fascinating they might be. I'm sorry, bud, but... things are changing." He swallowed, noticing the disappointed droop of Toothless's ears. "It doesn't mean that I'll _never_ have time for you, though. You're still my buddy."

Toothless whined, then picked up his head to look at Hiccup in the eye. The Rider felt Astrid squeeze his shoulder in response to the speech.

"I really like Astrid," Hiccup whispered to his dragon. Astrid could hear him, but he didn't care. He really _was_ fond of her, and Astrid knew that. "So can you do us this favor, Toothless? Just, you know, if you see us about to hold hands, or even kiss, just let us be? What d'ya say, bud?"

Toothless nodded his head after a heavy moment, making Hiccup grin and scratch the Night Fury's head. "Thanks, Toothless." He then turned back to Astrid, quirking up an eyebrow. "And now, milady, I believe I owe you one romantic flight."

"You do, dragon boy."

Hiccup stared Astrid in the eye, smiling. Before anything else could happen, he leaned in and kissed her. Astrid smirked as Hiccup pulled away and nudged Toothless's sides to say they could go.

"Then a romantic flight it shall be!"

* * *

 **And they all lived happily ever after!**

 **Well. WE'LL SEE.**

 **Special thanks toooo...**

 **FanWriter02, thepurplewriter333, phieillydinyia, Goldeneyeddragon101, katurdi, annnnddddddd DragonGirl310! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, GUYS! I LOVE YOU!**

 **I must say, guys; I am surprised at how popular this is! Over thirty reviews at four chapters, nearly forty follows, almost thirty faves, and more... it's amazing, as this is my first attempt at romance! Really, I've never tried writing it before... so, thanks, everyone, for all of your support. :-) It goes beyond words.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! See you next time! *waves***


	6. So Do You Like Him?

**Happy Hiccstrid week, everyone! Monday through Sunday of next week is national Hiccstrid week! YAY! I'm going to TRY and post a chapter of I've Got You every other day for the occasion (knock on wood, or that's never going to happen XD).**

 **Alright! Your chapter...**

 **So... Do You Like Him?:** Astrid and Heather have a girl talk about the Hiccstrid relationship. Meanwhile, a certain someone just happens to be walking by and hears the entire conversation...

 **Requested byyyyyyyyy... endoplasmic! Thanks so much for requesting, Endo, and I'm sorry it took so long to do! I had trouble with it, but with the inspiration of Hiccstrid week, I think I've got it! I did, however, change a couple of things for the story to flow along.**

 **Anyways... enjoy your chapter! :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: So... Do You Like Him?**

Astrid was surprised by a knock on her door. It was nearing nightfall, and Astrid had just gone to her hut after training for a few hours. She was worn out and surprisingly ready to just go to sleep... until this mysterious knock. Who was it? Hiccup? No... he never came by this time of night... Fishlegs? Snotlout? Ruffnut? Tuffnut?

Astrid got to her feet and padded over to the door. She had been sitting on her bed before. She now opened the door, wondering who it could be.

It was none of her previous guesses.

It was Heather.

"Oh!" said Astrid, surprised. "Hey, Heather!"

She was still getting used to the fact that Heather was now a Dragon Rider. Of course, she was thrilled and all. It was nice to have another girl around, as Ruffnut... well, she very rarely showed her girly side. And would certainly never talk about some subjects that... interested Astrid…

"Hi, Astrid," Heather greeted. She held an axe in her arms. "I just wanted to return your axe. Thanks for lending it to me."

Astrid flashed a smile. "Sure. What are friends for?" She accepted the axe back in her hands and turned it. "Hey, do you want to come in for a bit? I'm so tired, but I don't want to fall asleep before it's dark. You can keep me awake."

Heather laughed. "That'd be great. I'll do my best."

Astrid stepped aside so Heather could come in. She propped her axe up by the door, then came over to the table where Heather was sitting.

"So," said Heather. "What d'ya want to talk about?"

Astrid rubbed her temples, yawning. "Hmm... um... battle plans? Strategies? Weapons?"

Heather suddenly smirked. "I have a better idea."

Astrid's brows knit in confusion. "What? A new attack formation?"

"No… how about..." She fought off a girlish giggle. " _Hiccup._ "

Astrid realized what Heather meant, and glared playfully. " _Heather_... like I said before... we're... we're just _friends._ "

Heather's eyes twinkled. "Sure, sure, sure... whatever you want to think..."

Astrid, to her dismay, felt her cheeks flush. "It's the truth... anyways, what's with you and Fishlegs? Do you guys, you know, plan on... starting an open relationship?"

It was Heather's turn to redden. "Oh... well, you know how it is," she said casually. "We don't have much time to talk with the battles and everything else going on..."

Astrid lightly punched her friend. "You need to take charge, Heather! Go tell him how you feel!" She smiled. "Fishlegs really likes you. I can tell. He's never looked at _anyone_ that way before... not really..."

Heather chuckled, though it was more of a thoughtful kind of thing. "You think so?"

"Trust me," said Astrid, squeezing her friend's hand. "I know so."

* * *

Hiccup swallowed nervously. He was standing outside of Astrid's door, about to knock. He planned to ask her if she wanted to go on a flight... a recon flight, but still a flight, nonetheless. So why was he so anxious? He'd never quite been this way before... his cheeks were hot, mouth dry... yet his hands were clammy... was he sick or something?

"... _about... Hiccup?_ "

Hiccup froze upon hearing his name. The sound came from inside Astrid's hut, yet it wasn't Astrid's voice. It sounded more like... Heather. But what was Heather doing in Astrid's hut?

" _...we're... we're just_ friends," came Astrid's faint voice.

" _...re, sure, sure, whatever you want to think..."_

Hiccup took a step back. He shouldn't be listening in on this. It was Astrid's business what she talked about... but they _were_ talking about him. So didn't that entitle him to overhear?

And, plus, he couldn't quite drag himself away from the door. So he crept along the wall to a window that showed inside Astrid's house. Astrid and Heather sat at a nearby table, chatting. Heather seemed sort of embarrassed about something, and Astrid was speaking comfortingly to her.

"...really likes you," Astrid was saying. "I can tell. He's never looked at anyone that way before... not really..."

"You think so?"

"Trust me. I know so."

Hiccup watched as the two girls grinned at each other. Then Heather leaned back, a smirk plain on her face as she twirled a tiny dagger she had pulled out. Did that girl ever _not_ have a weapon?

"Astrid… you've been avoiding the conversation," she said to Astrid. "Hiccup. Go on."

Astrid faked a laugh, trying to seem easygoing. "There's nothing to-"

"Oh, come _on_ , Astrid!" said Heather, slightly exasperated. "It's clear to anyone who looks."

Astrid appeared nervous. "I..." She sighed, seeming defeated. "Well, Heather... see... this is how I've viewed it these past few years..."

Heather's eyebrows raised, and she put her knife away. She looked ready to hear what Astrid had to say. Hiccup, too, wondered what his fellow Rider would state about him. Hopefully nothing bad.

"I've kissed Hiccup four times," she began, folding her arms. "Four times, since the beginning. They... they were all me, though. He never made a move to kiss me. I always had to step up... and when we hug... I just feel like he doesn't know about... well, _us_. Like he thinks we're just friends."

Hiccup felt his heart pang. Was that really what Astrid thought about all of that? The only reason he hadn't kissed her himself yet was because one, he had thought that she might sock him for showing any romantic interest (as every time Snotlout tried to show his 'affection', he was either punched, kicked, or thrown into something hard), and two... he wanted that moment to be perfect. And that particular moment hadn't come up... yet...

"I'm sure he doesn't think that," said Heather, relieving Hiccup.

Astrid shrugged, though it was half-hearted. "Maybe. Just... it's been slow, you know? First, Hiccup had to get used to having friends, as we... well, we shunned him his whole life until Toothless came along... and that..." She sighed. "That is one of my biggest regrets in life."

Heather patted her friend's hand. "We all make mistakes, Astrid. It's okay. It's in the past now..."

"But it's not okay," Astrid argued. "I don't know why I ever went along with the other kids. Even when I _saw_ Hiccup's exterior of ignorance falter. Even when things got out of hand, I just… _watched_." She shook her head. "But... anyways, after Hiccup got used to having friends, I tried to have him view me as his _closest_ human friend."

Heather nodded. "And you are."

"Yeah," said Astrid. "I guess. And I love being close to Hiccup."

Hiccup's cheeks flushed, and he thought, _I love being close to you, too, Astrid._

"And finally, we have to get used to us all being a team," said Astrid. "It was difficult at first, as everyone had their own individual ideas, but with Hiccup as leader, it's all worked out." There was pride in her voice that made Hiccup grin. If only he could thank Astrid for that compliment personally... of course, he shouldn't have been listening in the first place, and if he thanked her, she would know that he had eavesdropped, and then she would get embarrassed or angry, and Hiccup didn't want either of those...

"So... do you like him?" Heather asked after a moment. "Like, really, _really_ like him."

Astrid played with her fingers for a few seconds, then looked up and met Heather's eyes.

"Yes," she said, so softly that Hiccup almost didn't hear it. "I really, _really_ do."

The Dragon Hunters could've attacked right then. The world itself could've ended. But Hiccup's dopey beam would not leave his face for a long, long time.

"I _knew_ it!" laughed Heather, causing Astrid to chuckle along. "So, say something, Astrid!"

Astrid shook her head slightly, still smiling. "No, no... I just... I'm worried that Hiccup _knows_ about how I feel about him, but _wants_ to stay in the friend zone."

"Pshaw," Heather waved off. "That's ridiculous. Of _course_ Hiccup wants more than that! It's so obvious!"

Astrid laughed. "How do you know so much about romance, anyways? Because I don't know a thing."

Heather's expression darkened for a moment. "Being alone for so long... well, I've grown to have to watch things. I study different behaviors, and can pick up when they change. And, Astrid..." She smirked. "Every time Hiccup speaks to you, there's this light in his eyes. A light that was missing before he saw you. And he always smiles when he looks at you- and he does do that. He glances at you more times than I can count."

Hiccup's neck burned.

"You do, too...," Heather added slyly. "Whenever he's not looking…"

Astrid blushed. "You see that, do you?"

"Every time."

"Why am I not surprised?"

The girls giggled, and Hiccup wanted to chuckle along. His heart felt very strange. Strained, thumping hard... he also felt guilty for listening in on this obviously-supposed-to-be-private conversation. However, he was stuck now. He had heard everything, so there was no point in leaving just yet...

"But, seriously, Astrid," said Heather, looking indeed more serious. "Sometime, you have to tell him about how you feel. Or... or you'll regret it your whole life." She looked pained, to Hiccup's confusion. Had she had a past, tragical romance?

However, understanding flashed in Astrid's eyes as she leaned forward and squeezed Heather's arm. "Dagur."

 _Oh._

Heather nodded, sniffing. This surprised Hiccup. He had _never_ seen Heather this upset about her brother. Or anything else. She seemed very tough, like his death hadn't bothered her. Apparently, she had just been hiding her feelings. "Y... yes. But... we're not talking about me right now." She glanced up from her lap. "We're talking about you. And Hiccup. We're talking about..." She spread her hands. " _Hiccstrid._ "

Astrid burst out laughing. "Hiccstrid? Really? Then what are you and Fishlegs? _Heathlegs_?"

"Hey!" grinned Heather. "Don't judge. It's true!"

"Which one?" Astrid teased.

Meanwhile, Hiccup felt more flustered than he ever had before. It was one thing for he and Astrid to share a moment, and quite another for them to actually have... have a _name_. But he strangely didn't disagree with it. It actually felt nice to hear that he and Astrid had such a close relationship as to have a name together. If only he could tell Astrid that... Guilt gnawed at his insides. _I shouldn't be listening to this…_ He knew that. And he also knew what he had to do.

His mind made up, he tore himself away from the window and walked over to the door. He could still hear the girls chatting, but blocked his mind so he wouldn't hear them.

He then stepped up on Astrid's porch, and very straightforward, knocked on the door. The talking ceased immediately, and he heard chairs scoot back, then footsteps wander close to the exit. Hiccup waited, slightly nervous.

Astrid was the first person he saw, and she stumbled back when she realized who was at her door. Hiccup grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Hiccup!" she said, grasping onto the door-handle. Hiccup released her forearm. "Hey."

Heather came up behind her, obviously holding back a fit of giggles.

"Hi, Astrid," Hiccup greeted. "I was wondering if you'd like to take a flight with me tonight."

Astrid's mouth fell open. Heather ducked her head in attempt to hide a snort, nudging Astrid. Hiccup watched this all feeling very uncomfortable.

"Um..." Astrid regained a calm expression. "Sure. That would be great. Thanks, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled at her. "Of course. It'll be a pleasure."

Since now that Hiccup knew what Astrid thought about him, he was going to try and start a relationship between them. He had been worried this whole time that Astrid was the one who wanted to stay in the friend-zone. However, now that he had learned the truth, he wanted to do all he could with it. Because he didn't just _like_ Astrid. He loved her.

And sometime, he would tell her that he had heard that conversation. Though not now. Not today. But someday. After all, they had a long life ahead of themselves. And Hiccup couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

 **Special thanks toooo...**

 **thepurplewriter333, FanWriter02, phieillydinyia, Guest (#1), katurdi, Layla (Guest #2)annnddddd Guest (#3)! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :D**

 **Also, guys, I'm wondering about something... So, every time I post a new chapter, the reviews for each chapter go down further and further with each update. So, I'm just wondering: are you guys still liking this?**

 **A note to Guest #1: I know that Vikings didn't have FANCY couches like the ones we do now, but I'm pretty sure that they had more furniture than benches. I'm pretty sure that in the HTTYD book series, there were couches. But if I am wrong, I'm sorry. Please just accept it for the sake of the story. :-)**

 **And another note to Layla, Guest #2: If you make an account on here, I can private message you and tell you probably almost anything you need to know about FanFiction! Thank you for your kind words. They really made my night! :D**

 **Alright! Long author's note, I know... I should probably end this now. Thanks so much for reading! I love your reviews, follows, and faves! YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME. THANKS. See you HOPEFULLY in two days! Bye! :D**


	7. Strategic Battle Planning

**I DID IT. I ACTUALLY LIVED UP TO MY GOAL OF POSTING TODAY. YESSSS! *fist bumps you guys***

 **Before I get started, I need to clear up a HUGE miscommunication from last chapter...**

 **I _never_ said I would stop writing this, guys! Nor did I ask- or beg- you guys for reviews. A lot of you seemed to think that's what I was asking- it wasn't.**

 **See, by nature, I am an anxious person. Whenever I saw that the reviews were going down by each chapter, I panicked, thinking, _I must be doing something wrong if they're reviewing less and less._ So I hastily wrote that author's note before I posted. Also, as an author, I strive to improve where I can. So I wondered WHERE and WHAT I was doing wrong, and if I could improve.**

 **I WILL NEVER STOP WRITING THIS UNLESS I HAVE A GOOD REASON. I PROMISE. I WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER ABANDON A STORY.**

 **And, also, I don't write for fame for myself. I write for the ones who stay up till 2AM to read this. I write for the ones who have had a really bad day and need some fluff to make it all better. I don't write for compliments, or reviews. I write so I can maybe make your day a little better. :-)**

 **Now that that's cleared up (SO SORRY FOR THE MISCOMMUNICATION)... your chapter...**

 **Strategic Battle Planning** : "Um... I think they need to discuss some final strategy. Alone." In the middle of Shell-Shocked Part 2, Astrid and Hiccup try and review the plan for the battle, but are obviously just enjoying the alone time together.

 **Requested byyyyyyy... Guest! Nice idea! It was fun to write!**

 **This will be shorter than usual, as I have the luck of having both a doctor and an orthodontist appointment on the same day. I'm simply squeezing this in. I in fact, wrote this at my doctor appointment. :D**

 **Anyways... ENJOY, AS ALWAYS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Strategic Battle Planning**

To be fair, they were _trying_ to focus.

But if you were on their position... would you?

It was nearly the middle of the night, yet Hiccup and Astrid were still up and wide awake. They were trying to discuss some 'final battle strategy,' but dramatically failing. Just, every time their eyes met... well, it was hard to discuss something as bloody as war while staring into those beautiful blue eyes. Astrid's beautiful blue eyes.

Hiccup snapped himself out of it the third time that happened. He needed to focus. If he didn't make _sure_ that the Riders were going to win the battle, then he wouldn't be sure if Astrid would be safe. And though he didn't value her life above the other Riders (they were all equal in his eyes... or should've been), he certainly didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't want _any_ of them to get hurt. Gods, it was hard to explain…

"Hiccup?" said Astrid, seeing his distress. Her blue eyes shimmered with concern. "Everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, everything's fine..."

Hiccup turned back to the 3D map table. "Alright... so... battle strategy. Right. Okay... Let's finish this up."

He searched the board. He saw little Dragon Hunter ships, then the Riders' dragons clumped together near them. Hiccup and Astrid needed to figure out where everyone would attack. Who came from above? Who came from the side? There were many variables in it- such as whose dragon would be better a stealth, flying, skimming, etc. All of the Riders already knew their original positions, but Hiccup wanted to double-check that they were all correct. He couldn't afford a mistake on his part. He had already done himself and Astrid.

"Okay, let's think this through," said Hiccup. "Alright. So Fishlegs will be on the Edge to protect the Eruptadon baby, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And the rest of us will prepare for the Shellfire's initial attack... nailing in a sort of armor to the Edge so our huts aren't destroyed..."

"That sounds right."

"Okay. And then, after, we need to go out and slow them down. It's all we can do. We can't stop them without reinforcements, but we _can_ delay their arrival to give us time to prepare. However, we'll need someone to guard Viggo... forgot about that..." Hiccup chewed on his lip, looking through the remaining Riders. He certainly couldn't stay behind and babysit his sworn nemesis. He had a battle to lead. He didn't think Astrid would want to stay behind- she was all about fighting. Ruffnut and Tuffnut... he didn't think that they should be in charge of watching an enemy. They would probably release him or something, or nearly kill him. Dagur had already volunteered to protect the border of the Edge, so that left Snotlout and Heather open to the choice.

"Heather can do it," Hiccup decided. He picked up the little piece of the Razorwhip and moved it back to the Edge. "We both know that she won't release Viggo. She'll know what to do. And she can defend against an attack in case the Hunters get through." It made perfect sense in Hiccup's mind. "And Snotlout... he can be with us, like we had originally planned. Hookfang's stealth can help out if we-"

Astrid cut him off by shaking her head. "No." She gently tugged the Razorwhip from Hiccup's hand, then put her at the side of the ships with Hiccup and Astrid, who would lead their first attack on the Shellfire. "Windshear's razor-sharp tail can cut down those ships faster than fire can burn them down. She'll be more useful in battle than at the Edge waiting idle. Meanwhile, Snotlout can guard Viggo, as he's been doing. Hopefully, the muttonhead won't mess everything up... he somehow always manages to..."

Hiccup's brow creased in thought as he ran through the attack in his head. He was surprised. It _would_ work, if it all played out correctly, like it did in his mind

He grinned at Astrid, meeting her eyes. "That's genius, Astrid. Thanks."

"Of course." She smiled back. "It's a team effort."

They stared at each other for a long, long time, wearing dopey grins and unable to tear their eyes away.

Finally, Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle, and Astrid did the same a moment later. Astrid broke the eye contact first this time.

"Alright." Hiccup looked down at the remaining Riders. Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "And Ruff and Tuff can be the ones to stay behind and guard the Edge with Dagur. The Edge is invaluable. It's the only stop between the Shellfire... and Berk..." His brown knit and his jaw clenched at the name of his village. He hated knowing that it was in danger. It was where he had grown up. Where he had met Toothless... Astrid... started the Dragon Academy... _everything._ And he would become chief there someday.

Astrid suddenly noticed how tense he was. "Hiccup... I'm sure everything will work out in the end. We'll stop the Shellfire before it gets to Berk." She reached out over the map and touched Hiccup's shoulder. "We will."

Hiccup's form relaxed at her touch, and he looked up. "I... I know that we _can_. But looking at it all..." He gestured to all of the Hunters' ships. So, so many of them. The Riders were badly outnumbered. "It's seems so... _impossible_ to do."

"Hiccup! You're _you_. You're _known_ for doing the impossible," chuckled Astrid. "Four or five years ago, I would've said it was impossible to ride a dragon. And look at us now! Risking our very lives to defend them! No, Hiccup. Nothing's impossible. Just.. Im _probable_."

Hiccup allowed a faint smirk. "Yeah, you're right... but I... Astrid..." He struggled for the right words. "These next few days are going to be some of the biggest in our lives," he finally said. "War will continue to rage. Danger will grow. And I... I don't want to lose you. I _can't_ lose you. Especially not right after we started... well... _us_."

Astrid smiled. "You won't. And I..." She glanced down, then back up again. "I don't want to lose you, either."

Their eyes connected once again. Hiccup so badly wanted to lean forward and kiss her... but... but... he couldn't get distracted... he had to be clear. Focused. Decisive. No matter how much it hurt. But... what if he lost her tomorrow? Did he really want to spend their last night together ignoring her affection? Trying to block away his enjoyment of their alone time together? No. He didn't.

"So..." He cleared his throat. He wanted to say something romantic or something, but couldn't quite come up with anything…

Astrid tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So..."

"Strategic battle planning," he blurted out. _Wow, Hiccup, that's a_ very _romantic topic,_ he thought sarcastically. "Alright. Um... almost done, just a few more things to clear up."

Hiccup looked over the board again. "We're done with reviewing our first attack and how that will go. Now we need to discuss what to do if it all goes wrong." He sighed. "I _hope_ it doesn't go wrong. But a leader must always face that inevitable possibility…

"If something goes wrong," he continued, "no matter what, we have to still defend the Edge. Even if one of us is hurt..." His voice cracked. "...o-or worse, we have to keep fighting."

"I agree," said Astrid. "However, _if_ , in the case, one of us is wounded- badly, though, not a small burn or scratch-, Heather will have to stay behind on the Edge and look after the injured person. She's our best healer. But, that'll bring us down two Riders. The Hunters will've hit two birds with one stone."

Hiccup swallowed. "Yeah. But, Astrid... if _I'm_ the one hurt, or... in an unresponsive state, you guys still have to hit the Dragon Hunters with everything in you." He stared into Astrid's eyes, completely serious. "Don't stop to grieve. You all have to protect the Edge. For Berk. For the whole archipelago."

Astrid took in a sharp breath. "But you _won't_ get hurt, Hiccup. You won't. Even though you're a trouble magnet, a-and Ryker's got it in for you, you're going to be fine. I'll make sure of it." She pounded her fist in emphasis.

Hiccup smiled at her stubbornness. She could always bring him out of his dark moods. "Oh, I bet you will..." He looked back down at the board. "After the first attack- assuming we're triumphant- we need a place to hit next. Now _where_ should that be...?" He moved his finger down to the map, searching. But Astrid had the same idea and placed her own hand on the board, as well. As they dragged their fingers to their chosen spots, their fingers brushed each other, and they both stopped.

Each laughed at the outcome. Astrid began to remove her hand, but Hiccup grabbed it and squeezed it tight.

Astrid looked up, blowing her bangs away. Hiccup was grinning at her.

"What?" she said curiously.

Hiccup moved her hand up to his chest, just over his thumping heart. "Do you feel that?"

Astrid squinted, her own heart fluttering at his touch. "Yes. It's your heart."

"Correct," smiled Hiccup. "And as long as it beats, I am yours. Whatever happens tomorrow will happen. But I want you to know that I... I love you, Astrid. And I always have. I've wanted to tell you that for so long, and now... before anything else happens..." He ducked forward and kissed her on her cheek. "I want you to know how I feel about you."

Astrid's eyes shone. "Hiccup... I... I love you, too. In so many ways. You're my best friend, my leader, my- my _boyfriend_. And you've always stayed by me. So thank you." She smirked. "I'd hug you if you weren't standing on the other side of the table."

Hiccup, without releasing her hand, walked around the table and came over to Astrid. "What do you mean, other side of the table?"

Astrid laughed as he enveloped her in a hearty hug. She fell into him, nestling her chin on his shoulder. At peace, she closed her eyes, smiling blissfully.

Hiccup didn't know what exactly would happen tomorrow. He had tried to plan it all out, but the thing was, it wouldn't go exactly as planned. Not with Viggo in the mix.

Hiccup knew one thing, though. Astrid would be there for him no matter what. Whatever they decided to do, they would do it hand in hand. Side by side.

Together. For always.

And whatever happened tomorrow... well... _that_ could wait for tomorrow!

Right now, Hiccup was just going to plan for today.

* * *

 **Special thanks toooo...**

 **thepurplewriter333, FanWriter02, harrypanther, Hiccstridlover13, SunshineGirl14, Chibibread, katurdi, Fantasygirl1329, DragonRider015, Guest #1(it's okay, I know you weren't complaining!), Poop (Guest #2), phieillydinyia, icy-rain499, imagination-running, aannnnndddddd DragonGirl310! SO MANY REVIEWS THIS WEEK THAT MADE MY HEART SIMPLY FLY! THANK YOU, EVERYONE! :D :D**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll hopefully post on Friday, but again, no promises! ;-)**


	8. Axestrid

**Hello, hello, hello, wonderful readers! I hope your week has been doing well.**

 **Alright. So this chapter is actually a separately published one-shot of mine (but with a slightly different summary), but I'm not feeling well today and don't want to write anything today. This has some baby Hiccstrid in it, so I think this will satisfy you all. :-) Hopefully, I'll feel better by Sunday when I do the last Hiccstrid week chapter.**

 **Axestrid:** When Astrid comes to the forge to get her axe fixed, Hiccup is all too eager to help out. In doing so, he realizes how much Astrid loves her weapon... so, he creates a nickname for her. But what will happen when Astrid discovers what he's been calling her?

 **This one is my own idea, of course. It's set a few months before the first movie. I'll do a requested one for you on Sunday, though, don't worry!**

 **Well... enjoy, guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Axestrid**

Hiccup peeked around the corner of the shelf, holding his breath.

She was right there.

Astrid Hofferson, the toughest female Viking of this generation, was standing in his shop. Right there. She was only fourteen, but already a legend. Well, to him anyways. Fierce, brave, a true Viking... Hiccup's dream girl.

Why couldn't he stop staring?

"Hello?" Astrid called from up front. She had just walked in the forge. She looked bored. Which only made her ten times cooler. "Hell _oooooo_?"

"Oh! Hello, Astrid!" Gobber greeted, coming from a weapons rack in the back room. "Didn't see yeh there. How'eve you been doin', lass?"

Astrid shrugged. "Fine, I guess." She then held up an axe Hiccup hadn't realized she had been holding. "I can here to get my axe fixed up."

The blade of the weapon was a little chipped and had a jagged crack running through it. Having worked in the forge for ten years, everything wrong with it rolled through Hiccup's mind. The problem. The solution. Fixing it. Giving it back to Astrid... her face swelling with pride in him... her grateful look... Astrid's-

"Hiccup!" Gobber bellowed. "Hiccup, yeh're friend is here!"

Hiccup ducked back behind the corner, face tight in panic. _Oh, no, oh, no, what was he supposed to do?_ He couldn't go out there and _talk_. Now _that_ would be a disaster... _Oh, Thor-_

"Ah, there you are, laddie!" said Gobber cheerfully, yanking him from his hiding spot. Hiccup gulped, and Gobber lowered his voice. "It's yeh _girlfriend_...," he chuckled.

Hiccup shook his head back and forth before being dragged out to where Astrid could see him. "No, Gobber!" he hissed, trying to fight back, but it was like trying to do something useful. Impossible. "I can't go out there- not with Astrid-"

"Here he is!" Gobber interrupted, plopping Hiccup out in front of Astrid. "Little thing was back there makin' somethin' very interestin'. Hiccup!" He grinned at his apprentice. "Why don't yeh tell Astrid all about it?"

"No, I-I couldn't- Go-Gobber, um-"

Astrid shifted, looking mildly curious. "You make stuff?"

Hiccup nearly fainted. _Astrid Hofferson was talking to him._ And she wasn't yelling about him spilling her catch of fish or muttering about how stupid whatever he had done was. She had actually said something that wasn't an insult!

"Well, I- um- sorta- kinda-" he tried, but couldn't form his words correctly. Blood rushed to his face. _What to say, what to say_...

Gobber placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Oh, yeah, he makes all sorts a' stuff! Like... the thingamajumper, and the... whatsitflinger." He chuckled nervously. "Great stuff."

Astrid's brows lowered. "Yeah. Well, about my axe. Those muttonheads Ruffnut and Tuffnut made me mad, so I hit it against a rock." Hiccup and Gobber both winced, but Astrid's expression was cool. "I need the blade fixed or replaced."

Gobber studied it once Astrid handed it over. She watched him handle it with a look like a mother may watch a person holding her child. _Wow_ , Hiccup realized. _She really loves her axe_. Sure, he had seen her stomping around with it. Polishing it. Swinging it. But Vikings took good care of their weapons. After all, they were practically your only defense in battle. But Astrid seemed to actually care about her axe.

The blacksmith ran a finger over the fracture in the blade. "Well, with this kinda stuff, you'll probably need it replaced. It's in good shape overall, though. I s'pect you clean it?"

Astrid nodded. "Every day."

"Wonderful. Alright, well, if yeh leave it here, yeh can probably have it fixed and ready within a couple a' days. Mebbe four. Depends on how far down the list yeh are."

"But what if there's another dragon raid?" Astrid crossed her arms, her bangs falling into her eyes. Hiccup watched her in awe that she luckily didn't notice. "If my axe is here, then I won't have a weapon."

Gobber gestured to the rows and rows of Viking armory and weapons he and Hiccup had spent days forging. "Look around, Astrid. Take whatever one yeh want until your axe is done- and try not to ruin another blade."

Astrid allowed a tiny smile and walked over to check out the weapons.

Gobber turned to Hiccup immediately after. "Well?"

"W-well what?"

"Well, do yeh want to fix 'er axe!" grinned Gobber.

Hiccup shuffled back, wishing he could just disappear. "I don't know." Astrid probably thought he was a fool... stuttering... nervous... and he had had the perfect chance to impress her!

"C'mon!" said Gobber in a whisper. "That's how yeh win the ladies' hearts!"

"By fixing their broken axes?"

Gobber bobbed his head, his blonde beard swinging back and forth. "Exactly! If that isn't the most original tale of falling in love on this island, I'm a dragon's uncle."

Hiccup was giving into it as he watched Astrid try out different weapons. "You really think that will work?"

"You betcha!"

The apprentice cast one last look over to Astrid. She was holding a mace now, and seemed satisfied with it. He'd have to make his decision soon. "I... alright, I'll do it, I'll do it! I know I'm going to regret this... but, okay."

Gobber ruffled Hiccup's hair with his real hand, making the boy protest. "I can't _wait_ to tell Astrid that at yeh're wedding... can I be the ring bearer? I won't forget the rings like last time, I promise!"

As Hiccup glared at Gobber's teasing, Astrid came back over with the mace. "This one," she decided. "I've always wanted to try one. But I wouldn't trade my axe for anything."

"Alright, then!" Gobber gestured to Hiccup. "Well, Hiccup here has just offered to fix yer axe for yeh! And it's good he did, it's more like _he's_ runnin' the forge... he's so great... and... well, great!" Hiccup motioned to him to say he was over-doing it.

Astrid looked over Hiccup with a skeptical countenance. "You sure you can handle it?"

What, fixing the axe? Fixing it would be the easiest part. He could do that in just a few days. But returning it to Astrid... _that_ , he wasn't quite sure he could manage.

He tried, anyways. "Erm- yep. I'll fix it I-I can fix it right up very quickly. D-d-don't- d-d-d-don't worry."

He felt relieved that he had managed three sentences. Well, more like one and a half; two were so small.

"Good," she said carefully, then leaned in and spoke in a whisper. "And if you mess it up, I _swear_ the last thing you'll ever see is my new mace flying towards your head." She straightened. "Thanks, Gobber." With a last glare at Hiccup, she turned and left.

"So... no pressure or anything?" the young Viking squeaked.

Gobber chortled. "Nope! Don't worry, Hiccup. Of course yeh can fix Astrid's axe."

Hiccup frowned, scratching his head. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said of _course_ yeh can fix Astrid's axe."

There it was again. With Gobber's accent and the weapon name right next to Astrid's, it was almost like he was calling her 'Axestrid'. Hmm... Axestrid... Astrid loved and used her axe so much, it was almost like a part of her. Axestrid... Hiccup liked that.

"Well," Hiccup sighed, "I'd better get started. I'll postpone my others projects and orders. Don't want _Axestrid_ thinking I'm slacking off."

Before he could make it out of the room, he heard Gobber laugh.

"Axestrid?" the blacksmith mumbled. "Gods, that boy has an active imagination... Axestrid... heheh..."

And as Hiccup started to work, he smiled.

* * *

The axe was done.

It had been two days since Astrid had came in the forge and two days since he had started working on it. _It's impressive_ , Hiccup thought, unable to stop himself, _that I've replaced the blade of an axe and gave it the standard cleaning treatment in a mere two days, when it usually takes three or four._ He couldn't keep back an elated smile. _Astrid will be_ so _impressed._

Astrid- or Axestrid as Hiccup now called her in his mind- had visited the forge twice a day wondering if her axe was done. It was surprising that she had nothing better to do. But, apparently, she spent most of her time doing target practice with her axe on now unfortunate-looking trees. She needed her regular weapon to continue doing that.

"Hiccup? Yeh still here?" Hiccup heard Gobber limp over to him. "Thor, Hiccup, yeh've been workin' all day, and it's nightfall now. Yeh should go home."

Hiccup nodded. "Oh, I will. Soon enough. But, Gobber, look." With obvious difficulty, he picked up the axe from the table, sagging with its weight. "I've finished."

Gobber looked surprised. "Already?"

"Uh-huh."

The Viking's eyebrows raised. "That's very impressive, Hiccup. It's only been wha', three days?"

"Two," Hiccup corrected, setting the axe back down on the table. His arms were already tired.

"Two," Gobber amended. "So, are yeh gonna wait till Astrid shows up tomorrow, or bring it to her tonight?"

Hiccup became nervous. "Well, I... I don't know... _you're_ the one who suggested I fix Axestrid's axe." A chuckle from Gobber at the name. "Now, what?"

Gobber patted the axe. "I'd say yeh should bring it to 'er. Shows that you're a gentleman, I think."

"But I don't want to seem like a gentleman," said Hiccup miserably. "I want to be a _Viking_."

"All the same," Gobber assured. "Go on. She doesn't live too far from here. I'll tell Stoick not to worry that you haven't come home yet."

Hiccup looked down. "My father wouldn't even notice."

"Sure he would."

The apprentice glanced up with a dubious expression. "You _really_ think that?"

Gobber's smile faded. "Well... _eventually_."

Hiccup sighed. "Alright, I think I'm going to bring the axe to Astrid now. Maybe she'll think I'm strong and capable for doing that!"

"Whatever yeh need to tell yourself." Gobber ruffled Hiccup's hair, and Hiccup yelped, pushing him away. "Go on, then. Go return it to- Axestrid." He chortled as he walked out of the room.

Hiccup took the axe in his arms.

"You've been waiting for this your entire life, Hiccup," he told himself. "Like Astrid said: _don't mess it up_."

With another heaving sigh, he left the forge.

* * *

Hiccup knocked on the Hofferson's door and nearly dropped Astrid's axe in the process. "Um, hello?"

A Viking woman- most likely Mrs. Hofferson- opened the door. At first, she seemed jolly, but when she looked down and saw Hiccup's narrow figure, she scowled.

"What do you want?" she barked.

Anxiousness clouded any thoughts of speaking clearly. "W-well, I- um- I- your daughter's axe... it's ready..." He showed her the weapon, cursing himself for stuttering.

Mrs. Hofferson scrutinized it. "I'm surprised you can carry it," she remarked.

 _Me too_ , thought Hiccup.

"Well..." She removed herself from the doorframe. "Come on in. And be quick about it, we haven't got all night!"

Hiccup scurried inside at the woman's command. He stood quietly by the door while Mrs. Hofferson turned and bellowed, "ASTRID! YOUR AXE IS READY! GOBBER'S APPRENTICE IS HERE!"

She was responded by a yell with equal force. "FINE! I'M COMING!"

Soon enough, he heard a door slam and footsteps thud their way down the hall. Hiccup awaited nervously.

Astrid appeared, looking annoyed. But her expression lightened when she saw her axe in Hiccup's hands.

"I'll leave you two alone, then," said Mrs. Hofferson, and she stalked off, leaving the two teenagers by themselves.

"Um- I fixed your axe," Hiccup tried. _Yes, I barely stuttered that time!_

"Well, that's why you're here, isn't it?" Astrid shot.

 _Oh. Um..._

At Hiccup's wounded expression, she tried to soften her face a little. "Well... thanks. Can I see it?"

Hiccup handed the girl her axe, and she took it carefully. He refrained from smiling as Astrid started moving it around and testing its weight out. He was beyond relieved when she seemed content with it.

"It's better," she said.

"What?" Hiccup had been to busy staring at her to listen.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "The axe. It was sometimes a little too light before. But now, it's balanced correctly."

Hiccup flushed with her attention. "O-oh, well, it-it isn't that hard. You j-just have to-"

"Hiccup," she exasperated, looking pained. "What I'm trying to say is thank you."

 _What_?

Had the fierce Astrid Hofferson actually said _thanks_?

It was all Hiccup could do not to pass out right then and there. "Oh. Um. You're welcome, Axestrid."

He realized his mistake all too late. Astrid's face seemed to fall into anger in slow motion. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, and hissed, " _What did you call me_?"

Hiccup recoiled. He had only dreamed of Astrid coming _this_ close. But for this particular reason, he would've rather stayed hiding in the forge.

"A-Astrid, of c-c-course."

Astrid didn't buy it one bit.

"I don't think you did," she spat. "It sounded more like... _Axe_ strid."

 _Oh, gods._ He had been found out. And he knew that Astrid would never back down from the argument. She had heard what he had said, and there was no changing that.

Hiccup sighed. "I- um- could you let me go first?"

Astrid's grip had become concerningly tight in the last couple of seconds. Now, however, she released him, using her death glare to make him swallow.

"I- well- I _did_ call you Axestrid," Hiccup admitted.

Her glower harshened.

"But I d-didn't mean it as an in-insult!" he said. "Just, y-you're really good with t-the axe, and you u-use it a lot, so I j-just thought... I thought..." He let out an unmanly whimper. "Sorry, A-Astrid."

The girl frowned, staring at him with some wariness.

 _She's going to kill me_ , Hiccup realized.

But she didn't hit him with her axe. Instead, she blew a bang from her eye. "Axestrid," she repeated, making Hiccup flinch. But she didn't seem as hostile as before. "That's kind of clever."

Hiccup couldn't believe his ears. After he had supposedly insulted Astrid, she was calling him clever? "Um- well- thanks."

Astrid ignored him. "Axestrid... hmm. I sort of like that. A name to strike fear the hearts of my enemies." She hefted her axe in emphasis.

"Ahh," said Hiccup, pretending to be scared. He was _beyond_ surprised when Astrid smiled.

"You know," she said, "you can be funny. Sometimes."

Hiccup's heart fluttered. "Thank you... Axestrid."

Astrid's smile disappeared. "Just because I like it doesn't mean that _you_ get to call me that. Now, I'd get out of here before I change my mind and decide smack you after all."

Hiccup gulped, knowing it was true. "Okay... er... well... g-good night."

As Hiccup ran out into the darkness, he could've sworn he heard Astrid's voice quietly say, "Good night, Hiccup."

* * *

 **Yep! Well, that's that...**

 **Special thanks to this special people...**

 **thepurplewriter333, FanWriter02, DragonRider015, devufairy, imagination-running, phieillydinyia, Guest, annnndddddd DragonGirl310! Each and every one of your reviews is deeply appreciated. :-) Thanks, guys!**

 **Well, I think I'll go lay down now so I'm back in business for Sunday... until next time, guys! I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. I've Got You

**Hey, guys... so... this one will be very short. I've been sick this whole weekend, and still sort of am, so I didn't have the energy to write a whole chapter. So I wrote a poem for you all... a Hiccstrid poem. I hope you guys will enjoy it. :-)**

* * *

 **I've Got You**

...

Winter nights have lost their sting

As I look upon your face

Summer light fills me up

Doubt gone without a trace

...

Whatever we must encounter

There is no fear inside

Because I've got you

And we hold hand in hand, stand side by side

...

Through everything that has happened

No matter what I have lost

There is something I still have

Something I love most

...

'What is it?' you must wonder

'What do you still have, too?'

It's quite simple, really

The answer is, 'I've got _you_."

...

Perhaps now you redden

Stammer that that's not true

But it is, I mean it with all my heart

I'll never stop loving you

...

You are the sun at the darkest midnight

The sweetest whisper when I am scared

My comfort at the loneliest hour

And most of all, the first one who cared

...

I love you with everything in me

And I will love you till the end.

...

And no matter what...

I've Got You.

* * *

 **So...bad? Good? You-need-to-stop-writing-poems? :-)**

 **Special thanks to...**

 **thepurplewriter333, Guest #1, phieillydinyia, devufairy, katurdi, annndddddd Smoe05!**

 **All of you are wonderful. Even if you don't leave a review, follow, or fave, I know you read. Lately, every time I post a new chapter, the views go up by nearly a** ** _thousand._** **That is AMAZING. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **See you guys soon, hopefully! Sorry this one is short, I'll try and make the next one a long one. :-) Love you all. Thanks for reading!**


	10. I'll Take Care of You

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the wait. I sort of lost inspiration for this story, and needed to take a break from this... but I'm back now with an extra long one, so that's good!**

 **I'll Take Care of You:** Four times Hiccup got hurt and Astrid took care of him, and one time Hiccup got hurt and Astrid didn't take care of him.

 **This one was my own idea, as it is a birthday gift for katurdi! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAT, HAVE A GREAT ONE! *streams* *balloons* *candy* *whatever-you-want* You requested Hiccup!whump and Hiccstrid... so I wrapped it up into this neat little story. I've been wanting to do a four-and-one for awhile now, so thanks for the opportunity!**

 **Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: I'll Take Care of You**

...

 **ONE**

 _(RttE Season 3 time-zone)_

 _..._

It was all Hiccup's fault, really.

He was a trouble magnet; a problem that had only grown over the years. When he wasn't kidnapped or nearly being slaughtered in battle, he was getting in trouble at home. He could mess up _anything_ , Astrid had come to learn.

This particular incident had been coming all along. She should've been prepared, she should've seen it coming. But she hadn't... and she hated that she'd gone softer than she realized.

Hiccup was working in his make-shift forge on the Edge on one of his many projects. This one was some crazy contraption that would shoot out ropes to tie up a few Dragon Hunters. Honestly, the brutes were unbelievably stupid, and all Hiccup would have to do was toss a curious-looking object down on the boat and wait for one of the Hunters to touch it. That would shoot out a bunch of ropes and distract a bunch of them, buying valuable time for the Riders.

He believed he was almost done. Just needed a little tightening here and there, maybe an extra cleaning or two, but it was all about done. And now, to test it…

Hiccup reached out and held the thing in his hands. It wasn't very big, but wasn't tiny either. It was about the size of a Terrible Terror. He smiled, turning it over in his hands. He wondered if it would work, and ran his fingers over the contraption. It seemed to be in working condition, no visible mistakes. He relaxed. Everything was-

 _BAM!_

The whole thing gave a spasm of movement, spitting out ropes and random parts. Hiccup flinched back from it all, trying to get away in time, but it was too late. The thing that held the rope inside flew at his forehead, slicing into it and leaving a long, gaping cut. Yelping in pain, Hiccup stumbled back and nearly tripped down to the floor.

"OW! Agh- the gods hate me, that's for sure... ow... ahh..." He gingerly touched his cut, and his fingers came away dripping red. He felt faint and slightly dizzy.

"Hiccup?" a voice called from outside. _Oh gods._ Astrid. "Are you okay? I heard you yell..."

Hiccup winced, trying to compose himself. "What, me? Pffttt, I'm fine... why- why would you thinking something's wrong?"

There was a brief silence, and Hiccup thought that he had convinced Astrid he was okay (though his stinging cut said otherwise). But the intuitive person Astrid was, she could feel something was wrong.

And Hiccup, after all, was a _terrible_ liar.

The door flew open, and Astrid barged inside. Hiccup, surprised, whipped around the other way and tried to conceal his cut. But he was too late. Astrid had seen it... and she was _not_ pleased.

"Hiccup!" she gasped, running forward. "What- what _happened_? How did you get that cut? Wait, no- never mind, you need a bandage for that, it's dripping all over the place... I'll run over to the Clubhouse and get something to wrap it..." Biting her lip, Astrid slowly departed the room, leaving Hiccup still struggling for words. He sighed, giving up. Astrid could be a little... over-bearing at times. Especially when it came to Hiccup's well-being.

A minute later, the girl returned with a fresh bandage and some special cream to fight invading bacteria. Hiccup tried to convince her that he didn't need all of that, but he wasn't surprised when Astrid won the argument. Soon, he was sitting quietly while Astrid dressed his wound.

"How'd you get _this_ one, Hiccup?" Astrid joked, wiping away the blood.

Hiccup's jaw clenched at the irritation. "Faulty invention... just a minor calibration issue, really..."

"Uh-huh..." Astrid began to apply the cream, making Hiccup hiss in pain. "What?" said Astrid, concerned.

"The cream... it stings..."

"Hmm... never noticed anything before."

"Maybe because you're _Astrid Hofferson_ and somehow actually enjoy getting scars... Remember? 'It's only fun if you get a scar out of it...'"

Astrid smirked at the memory, moving onto the bandage now. "Well, if I recall this correctly, you also said... what was it, again... 'Love the pain?'"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, though it was mostly in annoyance of his younger self. "'Pain, love it', actually. Gods, I was a mutton-head."

"We all were..." Astrid carefully sealed the bandage. "You're lucky that wound wasn't any deeper, dragon boy, or you'd need stitches."

"Nah," said Hiccup. "I never cross over the borderline of _mortal_ wounds..." His gaze trailed down to his prosthetic. "Well... often."

Astrid grinned, but it soon faded to a light smile. "Does it still sting?"

"What- my leg?"

" _No._ The wound, mutton-head. Does it still sting with the cream?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Sort of... well..." He looked sheepish. "Yeah."

Without thinking, Astrid leaned over and kissed Hiccup's forehead. He smelled of dragons and fire and an extra something sweet. When she pulled back to look at Hiccup, his emerald gaze was stunned.

"All better?" she teased.

Hiccup smiled. "Ye-yeah."

It was true. He felt like he could grow wings and fly up to Thor at the moment. Astrid soon left (harshly chiding him for his carelessness and making him promise to stay away from the forge for a few days), but the exhilarated feeling never quite faded. All he could think about was Astrid... Astrid and her forehead-kiss.

That girl was really something...

* * *

 **TWO**

 _(RttE Season 2 time-zone)_

 _..._

"Ready... alright... _GO, BUD, FLY_!"

Hiccup and Toothless shot up into the air faster than ever before over the Edge. The other Riders watched with some interest, some awe, and some exasperation.

"What's dragon boy trying to pull off _this_ time?" said Snotlout, rolling his eyes.

Astrid crossed her arms, watching Hiccup's progress in the sky. "Something stupid."

Fishlegs stepped up, looking slightly worried. "He's trying out a new tailfin on Toothless that will allow him to pull up quicker," he explained. "But at that speed... it's going to be tight. He might not make it."

"Gods," said Astrid, her brow crinkling in concern. "Hiccup won't ever stop putting himself in danger, will he?"

"Nope!" said Ruffnut cheerily. "But that's the fun part!"

Hiccup was so high now that they could barely see him. He would dive back down soon…

"He's going to get himself killed," Astrid muttered after a second of thought, then lifted her head and called up. " _Hiccup_! Get down here! _NOW_!"

But Hiccup was too far away to hear, and even if he _could_ make out Astrid's voice, he would've ignored her. He'd be _fine_. He always was. She worried too much about him…

Just as Hiccup and Toothless reached the absolute climax, they froze in the air. For a moment, Toothless's outstretched wings kept them airborne, but soon gravity tugged at the pair and they began to plummet. Astrid watched with lips pressed together. That careless, idiotic, naïve, mutton-head-

"WOOOHOOOO!" she heard him shout. " _THIS IS AMAZIIINNNNGGGGGGGG_! WAIT... AHHHHH- _NOT SO AMAZING_!"

With a start, Astrid realized that Hiccup hadn't pulled up Toothless yet... and he should've been preparing to by now, or he would crash-land or hit the nearby ocean…

Hiccup was desperately trying to get the tailfin to work, but at the speed they were dropping... It was like trying to open a clam while riding sidesaddle on a horse that was being chased by wolves. In other words, impossible.

" _Hiccup_!" Astrid screamed in panic. "Pull up, pull up, _pull up_!"

Hiccup tried again. No luck. And they were nearing the ground oh so quickly-

Toothless opened his wings in a desperate attempt to slow their fall. Unfortunately, the abrupt motion shook Hiccup from the saddle. Hollering, he fell the remaining way down to earth and disappeared into the forest, still flailing.

Astrid let out a shout, then without hesitation, bounded towards the direction that Hiccup had fallen. Meanwhile, Toothless (whose drop had been slowed, though not by much), hit the ground. He was miraculously okay, and after a moment, stumbled to his feet.

Astrid tore through the trees. "Hiccup?" she called frantically. " _HICCUP_?!"

"H-here...," said a weak voice.

Astrid whipped around to see the young Rider lying against a tree. His face was contorted in pain, and his right arm hung at an awkward angle no regular limb should.

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped, then hurried forward. She fell to her knees in front of him, shaking. "Oh gods- Hiccup! Are you- are you- is anything h-hurt?"

Hiccup looked down at his floppy arm, panting with the aftermath of the fall. "Side's sore... arm hurts, too... might've... sprained it... don't think it's... broken..."

Astrid breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank the gods... Hiccup... I was so... I thought that you were..." She swallowed thickly. Why were her eyes prickling? Fearless Astrid Hofferson never cried! Not even if... not even if…

"But I'm not," said Hiccup, his emerald eyes meeting hers with a comforting serenity. "I'm here... I'm alive... by some ridiculous miracle, I'm sure..."

Astrid nodded, trying to convince herself that Hiccup _was_ okay. But all she could keep seeing was him tumbling down to the trees, flailing, helpless... She shivered. She had been so frightened... but she was never frightened... oh, it was all Hiccup's fault…

Suddenly angry, she shoved him (though she used her light push in the understanding of Hiccup's condition), making him grimace. " _That's_ for scaring me," she growled. Then she ducked forward, and without thinking, enwrapped him in a warm hug. She nestled her chin on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"That's...," she whispered, holding him tight. "...for everything else..."

And through his pain, Hiccup smiled.

* * *

 **THREE**

 _(Defenders of Berk time-zone)_

 _..._

"Oh, Hiccup..."

Fifteen year-old Astrid Hofferson rushed forward to meet her friend. He was covered in bruises and scratches that didn't look comfortable at all. Astrid nearly broke at the sight of him. She hadn't seen him for three days... _three whole days_ …

Hiccup had been kidnapped by Alvin to train dragons. Again. Of course, he had refused... which only made it worse for him, as those bruises showed. They were on Stoick's ship, already sailing home just a minute after the rescue of the Heri of Berk. The dragons had needed a break from searching the entire archipelago with hardly a moment of rest, so Stoick had sent out a boat instead.

"Astrid!" smiled Hiccup as the other Rider came forward. But his grin was weak and tired. Astrid wondered what was the last time he rested.

She tackled him in a breath-quenching hug a moment later, making him hiss in pain. She quickly pulled back, remembering his wounds. She settled for staring into his eyes with her azure gaze.

"Hiccup..." Was it just his imagination, or did tears fill her eyes? "Hiccup..." That was all she said. His name. Hiccup. He strangely liked it in the caressed tone she spoke it with.

"So... how are you doing? Long time, no see," he joked.

Astrid's thankful expression fell into a glare. "How am _I_ doing?" she repeated, growing angrier. "How am _I_ doing?! _You_ were the one kidnapped!"

"Well, yeah, but I was just wondering..." He seemed a little afraid of her.

Astrid realized that she was being harsh. Well, harsh _er_. "Wait, no- I didn't mean... Hiccup, I was just terrified of what Alvin might've done... I didn't know if you were dead or alive, or if I would ever see you again... and I can't believe that you're okay... that you're here with me now..." She leaned forward and pecked his cheek, then ducked back.

Hiccup's eyes widened with surprise at the affection. "I... I..."

Astrid smirked. Then- "You _are_ okay, right?"

Hiccup nodded, trying to seem confident. "Oh, yeah...! Better than ever... that kidnapping- whew, it really... really _invigorated_ me!"

Hiccup was a terrible liar.

"Hey..." Astrid lightly punched his shoulder, but it still earned a yelp. "From now on, I'm going to protect you with everything in me. I won't let you get kidnapped by Alvin ever again. And neither will the others. We've got your back. _I've_ got your back."

"And I yours, milady," Hiccup murmured.

Astrid smiled. "That's right," she said. "And I will always take care of you. You need someone to keep you safe, after all, with the amount of trouble you attract."

"Like a Bardiguard? Someone who protects the Heir to a tribe?"

"No, you mutton-head." Astrid rolled her eyes. "A _friend_."

Hiccup broke into a grin that made Astrid's heart flutter. The boy was still getting used to the fact that he was no longer the village scapegoat, but a hero and the dearest friend Astrid would ever have.

"I won't complain to that," he agreed.

Astrid nodded, then growled, "Now, don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"I'll try not to."

"You promise?"

"I... well..."

" _Promise_?!"

"I'll do my best, Astrid," exasperated Hiccup, though he was clearly just teasing. "That I _can_ promise."

Astrid linked arms with her friend, and began to lead him off to a place to get some rest. "Well, I guess that's good enough for me..."

* * *

 **FOUR**

 _(post-HTTYD 2)_

 _..._

It was all Astrid's fault, really.

Hiccup was the one who had been trying to do something nice. Make his wife dinner. Though he perhaps had the busiest job in the village as the chief, he firmly decided that no matter what, he would make time for Astrid. Even through the busiest day. Because that's what husbands did for their axe-throwing wives...

...well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. Astrid had been the one to suggest that she make her famous "yakalicious yoke-stew" for dinner. Hiccup, who had tasted it too many times to logically still be alive, had quickly cut in, "No, how about _I_ do the cooking for you this once? You always make the meals... you need a break!"

 _And so do I_ , thought Hiccup, trying not to think of the taste of Yaknog.

Astrid nodded. "Sure; that actually sounds pretty good."

And so Hiccup started to cook.

He didn't know too many recipes, but one he was familiar with. When his father was out on searches for the Dragons' Nest, he would make this for himself at home. It was something called "boar n' eggs." It was pretty good.

As he worked, Astrid began to talk to him. "What did you do today? I had to stop the twins from setting the arena on fire to try and win dragon racing, the mutton-heads. And Snotlout was actually rooting on for them! Fishlegs... well, you know him, he goes along with whatever Her Highness the Great Ruffnut asks, so he helped them out. Sometimes, it's like you and I are the only _sane_ ones here! You ever feel that way?"

Hiccup, cracking an egg over a pan hanging above the fire, mumbled, "Sometimes, I guess..."

"Finally!" cried Astrid. "Finally _someone_ agrees with me. And then Stormfly and I went on a recon flight- we're the captains of the guard, after all. I found out that Gustav Larson had some crazy idea that we should build hideouts in sea-stacks just out of Berk's range, to look for 'enemy intruders'. ...hideouts..." She snorted. " _Stupid_."

Hiccup started to mix the boar with the eggs. The pan was hot enough to cook them now. "Yeah... stupid..."

"And _then_ ," she continued, sounding aghast, "Eret had caused some ruckus in the town with Skullcrusher! I'm sure you heard about it, you're the chief... I thought that he was a decent guy, but now... he's as immature as the other Riders!"

Astrid flopped her hands out in emphasis, but ended up hitting Hiccup's palm. That knocked his hand towards the pan and against the sizzling-hot side of it.

Hiccup yelped and pulled back, hissing with pain. "OW OW OW, SWEET BABY THOR IN A THUNDERSTORM- _OW!_ "

His hand had an angry red rash of a burn, throbbing painfully. Hiccup winced, shaking the injury in discomfort.

Astrid gaped at the scene. "Oh my Thor, Hiccup, I'm so sorry- let me go get you something to cool that!" She rushed off to prepare a ice-cold rag, then came back. Hiccup was still jiggling the burn as if he could shake it off.

"Here," said Astrid, holding the cloth to his hand. "Again, I'm so so so sorry... I didn't mean-"

"-is fine," said Hiccup through clenched teeth. "'m fine. Is okay."

Astrid crossed her arms, looking dubious. "Yeah. _Sure_. You've never looked better, really..."

"You can be as... sarcastic 's me... milady," Hiccup chuckled, then grimaced at the sting of his hand. Burns were one of the worst lacerations you could have, and the size of the one that Hiccup had gotten was certainly _not_ comfortable.

Astrid bit her lip. "You alright?"

"Mhm."

"Hiccup..."

He sighed. "What?"

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, to his surprise. "I love you," she whispered, emotion heavy in her gaze

The burning pain in Hiccup's hand seemed to dull for that small period of time. "Me, too... Astrid," he said. "And no matter what... even through wars, battles, long, hard days, and even cooking... I am yours... for always."

Astrid smirked. "That's right, dragon boy... and same for me. Now, let's go get another rag, alright? With the temperature of your burn right now, this one won't last too long."

Hiccup nodded. "Sounds... good... milady..."

Astrid wrapped an arm around her husband's shoulder, then helped him out of the room. Hand-in-hand. Side-by-side. Hiccup and Astrid, for always.

* * *

 **FIVE**

 _(RttE late Season 4 time-zone)_

 _..._

"Just a... little... longer..."

Hiccup swiped his forehead, feeling like he might pass out. "Your definition of 'a little' and mine are very different, Astrid. You've been saying that for _hours_! For once, can't you pick an easy training exercise...?"

It was Astrid's turn to pick an exercise to do, and that only meant trouble. She had chosen that everyone go off in pairs (no dragons) into the forest to reach the Edge's volcano. No maps. No flying. Just plain old skills. Whatever team found it first was the winner... because these things always turned out to be a competition.

"No, really, I mean it," Astrid insisted, pausing to look back at Hiccup. She was too sweating, though not as much as Hiccup. The nearby trees offered shade, and she was comfortable in that. "We're almost there. Now man-up and start acting like a Viking!"

Hiccup squinted.

She paled after a moment. "Not that you're not... I mean to say... I didn't-"

Hiccup sighed, cutting her off. "Let's just keep moving." He stepped forward in the thick brush, not looking down to see where he was stepping. And that was a big mistake. With an, "UMPH!" he tripped over a root and fell on his face. His left side took most of the impact, and he could feel it stinging. "OW!"

Astrid turned around to see what had happened. When she saw him lying there, she asked, "Hiccup? You alright?"

Hiccup groaned, picking himself up. "Never... better..." As he stood, he brushed himself off. "Ow, my _eye_..." The poor boy's left eye was swelling black and blue already with a bruise that would keep him awake all night. Twigs also stood up in his hair, making him look ridiculous. In fact, upon looking over his black eye, foresty hair, and sheer expression, Astrid flat-out _laughed._

Hiccup looked bewildered. "What?"

Astrid tried to force herself to stop giggling, but Hiccup's countenance made him look even more absurd. "N-nothing..." She snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"What- aren't you a little concerned? This eye- it _hurts_!" He jabbed a finger towards his bruise in exasperation. "Astrid; it's not funny."

"I know...," she giggled.

"Astrid..."

"I _know_!" she said, but her grin promised otherwise.

Hiccup threw his hands up, grimacing. "Aren't you going to help me? Offer me a bandage, maybe, at the very least?"

Astrid plucked a twig from Hiccup's hair. "No," she said simply.

" _No_?" Hiccup repeated, scoffing. "You're just going to _leave_ me like this?"

"Ha ha... I know that you can take care of yourself, dragon boy." She glanced back up at him, then covered her mouth to hide her laughs. Those twigs looked _so_ ludicrous that she couldn't keep her chuckles in much longer. With one last snicker over her shoulder, she disappeared further into the forest.

Hiccup huffed, trying to brush off the remaining twigs that stuck to him. "That girl...," he grumbled, annoyed at the state she had left him in. But a moment later, he smiled. "Well... that's milady for you..."

Still smirking, he followed Astrid into the trees. He was alright... as long as he had her. And up ahead, Astrid knew that she would always be okay if she had Hiccup.

Hiccup and Astrid.

Friends. Team-mates.

And a little something more.

* * *

 **So, katurdi? Did that satisfy you? Which one was your favorite? :-) HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN!**

 **Special thanks toooo...**

 **phieillydinyia, waytooobsessed, DragonGirl310, thepurplewriter333 (like your new profile pic, by the way...), devufairy, Guest #1, DragonRider015, annnndddd the birthday girl, katurdi!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this next installment!** **See ya next time!**


	11. It's Okay to Cry

**It's Okay to Cry** : Post HTTYD 2. Astrid walks in on Hiccup mourning the loss of his father, and comforts him with gentle and loving words only Hiccup can bring out of her. Requested by WhereTheGrassNeverGrows.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: It's Okay to Cry**

It was very lucky that Astrid had forgotten her special axe at home this morning.

However, Astrid didn't know that.

Instead, she went on a rage about how late she was going to be for training the next Viking generation, then stormed back to Hiccup's house. She had been living there ever since they had been engaged a couple of weeks back. It was still a little disorienting to suddenly start going back to Hiccup's house after the day was done.

"Of all the days," she muttered as she stomped back across the path. "Of _all_ the days..." She and the new recruits were supposed to be learning a special kind of defense today that couldn't be missed. And she knew what those kids got up to when there wasn't some authoritative figure over them. Jokes and pranks on the village, messing with their dragons... it was a living Helheim sometimes.

She reached the Haddock house, then opened the door as quietly as she could, knowing that Hiccup might still be sleeping in these early hours of when the sky was just beginning to brighten. She went into the 'weapon room' where she and Hiccup stored their weapons. This room peered into the kitchen. She searched for her axe on the racks, muttering curses to the gods under her breath. "Son of a half-troll, minge-eating-"

"Miss you, Dad," a quiet voice suddenly interrupted her fury. All anger drained out of Astrid as she identified the voice. It was Hiccup. Tense, she turned around to look for her fiancé, and spotted him through the crack of a hall to the kitchen.

Hiccup was standing behind a chair, his back facing Astrid, and his hands gripping the back of the piece of furniture. He wasn't moving. Just... standing there, deep in what... thought? And Hiccup's shoulders... they were... shaking...? But why? Was he laughing? But why would he be-

Astrid covered her mouth as she realized the truth.

Hiccup was crying.

The great Dragon Conqueror, Chief of Berk, Slayer of the Red Death, and the first Dragon Rider... was crying.

"I really miss you, Dad...," Hiccup spluttered again, his shoulders now heaving. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I do... so much..."

Astrid was frozen in place. Horror filled her at his words. She of course knew that Hiccup missed his father... everyone did... but still enough to openly _sob_? She... she had had no idea... She wanted to run to Hiccup and comfort him, but all she could do was stand there, unmoving, and watch.

Hiccup then bowed his head. "It's... it's hard being the chief. Harder than I imagined. It's so difficult suddenly going from lazily exploring new lands every day to not knowing if I can sleep tonight because there's so much work to do. How did you do it, Dad?" He was almost begging the question. "And I know, I have Astrid... and I love her with everything in me." Astrid smiled, but it faded after a moment. "...but... I need my father, too. I need _you_..."

Astrid couldn't take it anymore. She ran through the tiny hall to the kitchen. To Hiccup. The chief needed her now, and she was there to help him. "Hiccup..."

Hiccup jerkily swiveled around, so surprised at Astrid's appearance that he knocked over the chair he was holding onto. "Oh Thor- Astrid..." Tears stains were evident on his cheeks, as well as his quivering lips and the way his eyes tinged red.

Astrid threw her arms around her fiancé. "Oh, _Hiccup_... I... I didn't know..."

Hiccup was shaking with some sort of shock at the situation. "How- how much did you hear, exactly?"

"Um..." Astrid pulled back from Hiccup, meeting his eyes. "All of it, I think..."

A visible pallor crept through the chief's skin. "Oh. You... you weren't supposed to..."

"I know... and I'm sorry, Hiccup... I forgot my axe here, and I came back here to get it... but I saw you, and you were talking, and I couldn't help but listen in..."

A frown tugged down Hiccup's lips. "Well... it's my fault, then... sorry... I shouldn't have been-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried in disbelief. "You have nothing to apologize for! How- how could you _say_ that-?!"

"But I shouldn't be crying. I need to be tough, for the village, and-"

Astrid cut him off again, "No! Hiccup, it's not what you _have to do_. It's what you _want_."

"And I _want_ to be strong for my people," said Hiccup, sounding slightly miffed. "I _want_ to be able to move on. I want to be able to wake up in the morning without a pang of regret that my father is..."

Astrid enveloped him in another hug. "But you also want to cry."

Hiccup was tense at first, but eventually relaxed and moved his arms under Astrid's, as well. "I... I... I don't... I want..." He sighed. "...I don't _know_ what I want...," said Hiccup gruffly. Astrid could tell he was fighting off waves of emotion. "I don't know anymore..."

Astrid patted his back. "Hiccup... I-I know that you miss... miss him."

There was no question of who _him_ was. They both knew.

Suddenly, Hiccup starting to weep big, racking sobs that he couldn't force back. All of his pain, frustration, and sorrow came pouring out into long streams of tears.

"I want my father back!" Hiccup sobbed. "I... I want my _dad_..."

Astrid felt tears bite at her own eyes. She clung tighter to Hiccup. "I know... I know..."

"It's not fair that he's gone!" Hiccup continued, still crying. "It-it's not! And... and I just..." His voice was hollowing to a whisper. "I don't know what to do... and I feel like it's my fault that he's gone..."

Astrid leaned into him, holding him close. "Shh, shh... look, Hiccup... I can't even begin to understand what you're going through, I admit it... but know, babe... I am here for you. And, hey..." She pulled back, then cupped her hand under Hiccup's chin. His eyes were red and face heavy with despair. "It's okay to cry."

For a moment, Hiccup held her gaze, then looked away, shying back from Astrid's hand. "No, no it's not... I'm the chief of a village, I can't be weak..."

" _Hiccup_ ," Astrid said firmly. "You are human, like everyone else. They can't expect you to be more than that."

"But they do," sighed Hiccup. "My expectations are... very high... I'm the son of _Stoick the Vast_." He took on a more Norse accent for that, then dropped it. "Everyone needs me to be him, to take care of them..."

Astrid shook her head. "No, Hiccup. They just need you to be _you_. They don't need Stoick the Vast. They need Hiccup... Hiccup the Useful." She smirked. "So be _him_. Be yourself... I promise you, everyone will be satisfied..."

Hiccup nodded after a moment. "Yeah... it's just... it's not just _that_ , you know... I miss Dad." He said the words simply, yet behind them laid so much emotion it hurt Astrid's heart.

"I know these words have been said many times, Hiccup... but... Stoick is still there, within you. He's there with every breathe you take, every step you walk... He will never die until the last person with memories or knowledge about him passes away. And there's a lot of people on Berk, who will tell their children who will tell their children about Stoick."

Hiccup's lip trembled. "Still, that doesn't change the fact that he's... that he's gone..."

"Yes, it does," Astrid insisted. "Though Stoick might not be here in physical form, just think! Think of all of the memories of him! Remember that time when you were kidnapped and he took down a whole armada with a single ship just to get you back?"

A smile twitched on Hiccup's face. "Well, I certainly can't forget that..."

" _Or_ the time when he saved that group of children from slavery in the Northern parts of the archipelago?" Astrid added, squeezing Hiccup's hands.

Hiccup chuckled. "That was truly admirable."

"And when you were unconscious after the battle of the Red Death... he stayed by your side for hours upon hours, only getting up for the necessities and the tribe's well-being. You have no idea how relieved he was when you woke up," said Astrid.

Hiccup's smirk still remained. "That... that sounds like my father..." He met Astrid's eyes again. "You're right. I've got memories... and those can hold me over. I'll always miss my father, but... but I'm okay." He grinned. "Thank you, milady."

"Of course." Astrid smiled softly. "And no matter what, I am with you, every step of the way." She suddenly punched his stomach, sending his suit's dorsal fin flapping out. In mock pain, Hiccup rubbed his bruise, yelping.

" _Always_ the violence with you, huh?" he groaned, rubbing his abdomen.

"Hey, I show my support in... colorful ways," Astrid replied.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, then pulled her in close. "Oh, you..."

"Oh, _you_ ," Astrid teased back, but she was smiling.

Hiccup, though, looked solemn. "I'm serious, though," he said. "Thank you, Astrid... your words... you'll probably never know how far they actually go."

"Well," said Astrid. "Maybe I'll never _know_ how far they'll go... but I do know that I'll _see_ it. We've got long lives ahead of ourselves, after all, and plenty of time to watch things unroll..."

"That we do... And, milady..." Hiccup pressed a kiss to his fiancé's lips, making her grin. "I honestly can't wait to start a whole other life with you. I have this feeling that it's going to be..." He struggled for the right word. "... _perfect_."

Astrid laughed. "There's no such thing as perfect."

"Maybe so," Hiccup agreed. "But it's going to be perfect to me."

Astrid couldn't fight back a beam. Hiccup always made her so happy... no one else could make her feel this way. He was the right one for her, and her for him. "You're such a flirt, babe..."

Hiccup inclined his head, completely agreeing. "I really am... I guess that's what won you over, huh? Or was it my..." He flexed his arms in an effort to show dazzling muscles, but there wasn't more than a few very slight bumps to them. "... _masculine_ figure that got you?"

Astrid bent over, she was laughing so hard. Hiccup was mildly offended. This went on for longer than the chief would've liked to admit.

"Oh, gods," said Astrid, wiping her eyes as she at last straightened. "Oh, boy. _Masculine figure..._ I'll have to... I'll have to remember that one..." With a last laugh, she swiped at her cheeks again, then calmed down. "But, no, Hiccup, none of those." She punched him again, but this hit was more gentle than the first. Still, that wasn't saying too much. "You got me because you're... you. You're funny, you're smart, you're kind, and brave... handsome, I have to admit... you may not be as muscular as Snotlout- or even me-" that earned a laugh, which was responded by another punch "-but you're equally as _strong_ , if not stronger."

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks... and, hey..." He now cupped Astrid's chin. "I love you, milady, and I will never stop, even in the depths of Valhalla or Helheim, or wherever I'm sent to when I die."

Astrid closed her eyes, a smile full of warm languor on her lips. "Mmm... love you, too, Hiccup..."

She opened her eyes again, then patted Hiccup's hand. "For always."

And those two simple words had Hiccup grinning like a fool the rest of the day. But he wasn't embarrassed. Not one bit.

* * *

 **Special thanks to these wonderful people...**

 **katurdi, thepurplewriter333, DragonGirl310, Smoe05, FanWriter02, DragonRider015, aaaannnddddddd phieillydinyia!  
**

 **...Okay, so, guys... I'm sort of going through a tough period of my life right now, so I'm going to be updating less and less... I'll never completely stop updating, but I'm thinking updates might range from 1-2 weeks. I'm sorry, guys, it's just lately, I feel so drained of energy, mental and physical, and just feel so bad about everything I do. Hopefully, I'll get over this, but until then, updates will be more sparse.**

 **I'll see you guys next time, huh? Thanks for sticking with me. Love you all so much. :-)**


	12. The New Thing

**The New Thing:** What if, at the end of Shell Shocked Part 2, the Riders hadn't seen the Hiccstrid kiss? Each find out separately and react in different ways, some better than others... Requested by Layla (Guest).

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The New Thing**

...

 **Fishlegs**

Fishlegs wasn't _trying_ to eavesdrop.

It was all a mistake, really... he had been walking inside of the Great Hall when he saw Hiccup and Astrid standing near the hearth, speaking quietly. He had first had a mind to make his presence known, but some instinct inside of him told him to stay silent and keep low. So he did, and sort of crouched down so he would be able to hear without being seen.

It had been a few weeks since the volcano on the Edge had exploded, and the Riders had to relocate their team back to Berk. The Edge could not be saved. Fishlegs couldn't help but feel horribly guilty. He had had two dragons that ate lava with him- he felt like he shouldn't done more, despite the others' protests that it was not his fault.

Fishlegs tuned in to his friends' conversation, wondering what on Midgard they could be talking about...

"When are we going to tell them, Astrid?" Hiccup was saying, his brow creased with guilt and concern. "We can't keep this a secret forever..."

Astrid shifted on her feet, her arms crossed. "Soon," she said. "But I just feel that we should wait a bit longer... the team is still recovering from the loss of the Edge. They don't need this on their plates, too."

 _What else on our plates?_ thought Fishlegs, no longer feeling guilty about eavesdropping. Hiccup and Astrid had been keeping a secret... and he felt entitled to know what it was.

Hiccup nodded after a moment, the firelight casting dancing shadows over his face. "Yeah... I just can't help but feel guilty about not telling the other Riders everything... I'm so used to it.

"And, plus; you're a terrible liar," Astrid added.

Hiccup shot her a glare.

"What?" said Astrid. "It's true!"

Hiccup groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I am _not_ a terrible liar...," he said in a slight, unconvincing voice.

"Pfft. That just proves my point. Do you even _hear_ your tone?"

Fishlegs thought that Hiccup was going to get mad, but he instead smirked playfully and said, "Can't keep anything from you, milady, can I?"

Astrid smiled, shaking her head. "Nope. And you never will."

Hiccup laughed. "Well, that's the truth..."

Fishlegs watched this exchange like he was watching a dragon race, eyes darting between the two with interest. What were they talking about...? An idea blazed in his mind, and he shifted excitedly. _Oh… Could it be…?_

Hiccup and Astrid's fingers twitched towards each other, until they were holding hands. Fishlegs would've thought this was strange behavior for them... except when he saw the tender look of love in his friends' eyes as they stared at each other, emerald gaze meeting bright blue eyes. Unable to keep it in, Fishlegs gasped and shot up from his crouching position.

Hiccup and Astrid pulled away from each other so fast they near tripped. Eyes wide with alarm, they began to mumble a few excuses and counter-questions.

Fishlegs ignored all of this, instead advancing closer with a suspicious expression. "Are you two... are you guys… _together_?"

Hiccup and Astrid's eyes flashed at each other, burning with a silent conversation only the two of them could understand.

Fishlegs' face transitioned to a joyful grin. "You _are_!" he said in triumph. "Ha! I knew it!"

Astrid face-palmed and Hiccup groaned a bit. "Well...," the brunette began. "...yes... we're together." To prove his point, he wrapped an arm around Astrid's shoulders. She removed her hand from her face, and after a moment, smiled over at Hiccup.

Fishlegs let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a squeal. "Haha, _at last_!"

Astrid gave a surprised look. "Wait, _what_?"

"At last!" Fishlegs repeated. "I mean- it's about _time_ you guys got together! I only noticed a few months ago about your guys' behavior, and gods, it's been so hard not to intervene." He beamed.

"So...," Astrid said awkwardly. "Hiccup. We have... a... a _shipper._ " She said it like it was a dangerous, foreign thing she was wary of saying. Fishlegs resisted the urge to called them 'Hiccstrid.'

Hiccup slapped his forehead. "It appears so..." He sighed, then glanced back at Fishlegs, who was watching the exchange with a smile. "Anyways, yeah, we're together... and we don't plan on being apart anytime soon." He squeezed Astrid's shoulder, and she patted his hand back.

Fishlegs grinned at the scene. "That's great, Hiccup. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah," Hiccup said, glancing at Astrid with a gentle look. "So am I."

* * *

 **Snotlout**

Snotlout... he was suspicious.

At first, he had believed that Hiccup and Astrid's weird behavior was just gambling issues- a perfect and reasonable explanation. The gamblers always started out like Hiccup... naive, and... and _odd_ , desperately wanting to prove something. And Hiccup... well, he had a lot to prove, in Snotlout's opinion. Snotlout suspected that Astrid had been helping Hiccup work out his gambling problems, and was fine with that. No matter who it was, it was always sad to see one pulled into the betting world.

But after a few weeks on Berk, the two's behavior hadn't changed. In fact, it has grown _stranger_. They were spending more time together than ever, and giving each other these... these _looks_ that made Snotlout's eyes narrow with confusion and disgust. What was _wrong_ with them?

And to make it worse, _Fishface_ seemed to be in on something with Hiccup and Astrid. Snotlout caught him grinning at the pair every time they interacted or winking slyly at Hiccup. This weirded out Snotlout beyond belief. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, though, were thankfully the same mutton-heads they usually were. Snotlout prayed that that wouldn't change, but he had learned that anything was possible...

At last, one day he'd had enough of being kept in the dark. He couldn't _stand_ not being up and important, especially if Fishlegs of all people knew something. He was determined to find out. So this afternoon, he stalked up to Hiccup, interrupting a side conversation with Astrid, and stared the brunette straight in the eye. The group was dispersing after a long day of training, and Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout were the only ones left.

"Hiccup...," Snotlout began, his voice a growl. The other Rider looked surprised at the way Snotlout was acting, but seemed to wave it off a moment later. Snotlout acting odd wasn't exactly _new_ , after all. " _Hiccup_ ," Snotlout said again.

One of Hiccup's eyebrows quirked up. "Yes?"

Snotlout puffed out his chest, marveling about how manly he must've looked right then. "You aren't gambling- _are_ you?" he accused. Oh, yes, he must've sounded _very_ manly and intelligent.

Astrid let out a small laugh, and Hiccup smirked. "You caught me," said Hiccup. "Snotlout. I never _was_ gambling- and I never will!"

Snotlout crossed his arms. "I knew it! Ha! All along, I knew..."

" _Snotlout_ ," Astrid said through gritted teeth, rolling her eyes. "You were the one who claimed that was the case in the _first_ place."

Snotlout held up a disinterested hand. "Sorry, Astrid, was I talking to you? This is a _man's_ talk... go run along and braid your dolly's hair." He believed he sounded _very_ important right then… but when Astrid stepped up, famous death glare burning on her face and fists balled in preparation to attack, he inched back. "...not that girls aren't as tough as guys. 'Cause they are. Especially you, Astrid, you're the toughest."

Astrid still looked ready to sock him, but Hiccup placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, Astrid, it's just Snotlout. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Astrid seemed to calm down at that, her expression relaxing to a more placid countenance.

Hiccup turned back to his cousin, his brow furrowed. "Snotlout, what's this is all about? You're acting sort of... weird."

"No!" Snotlout fired. "It's you guys who are the weird ones! All staring at each other with these dopey expressions-" the two blushed "-hanging out together all of the time, and acting all secretive. And I don't like it! Not one bit." By now, he felt like going on a rant. He was _mad._ He didn't want to be treated like an ignorant child.

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged anxious glances, and Snotlout barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "You're doing it again!" he snapped.

Eventually, Astrid nodded at Hiccup, and the brunette sighed. "Okay, Snotlout, we'll tell you," said Hiccup, though he didn't seem too pleased about it.

Snotlout tapped a foot impatiently. "I'm _waiting_!"

Hiccup cast another exasperated look at Astrid, which she returned.

"Snotlout...," Hiccup began. "Astrid and I... we're... we're courting." He said the last word gently. "We've been courting each other for a few months now... ever since the day Astrid regained her sight back after being blinded. That's why we're spending a lot of time together, staring at each and- what was it?- acting 'all secretive.'"

Snotlout just stared at the two for awhile, mouth gaping open and eyes wide. His gaze fluttered from Astrid to Hiccup in a slow way that suggested he was still taking this information in.

" _Courting_?" he said after a few moments, still in shock.

Hiccup and Astrid nodded together. Hiccup took Astrid's hand in emphasis and squeezed it. Astrid rolled her eyes, but it was with an affection that could now be explained.

"Oh," said Snotlout flatly. " _Oh..._ Well... I suppose you're asking for my blessing, then."

The couple did a double take.

"Your _what_?" Astrid shouted in disbelief.

Snotlout acted irritated, like she should know this. "My _blessing._ After all, I am the son of the brother of the chief of Berk. Really, you should be honored. Oh, quick question- I _am_ going to be the best man at the union ceremony, aren't I?"

Hiccup's cheeks flamed up, both in embarrassment and anger at Snotlout. "U-union ceremony? Snotlout- aren't you kind of getting ahead of yourself?"

Snotlout was not amused, continuing talking like Hiccup hadn't spoken. "And of course, _I'll_ godfather of your first kid... try for a boy, alright? Girls... though I'm sure they'd _love_ Uncle Snotty, I want to be the model warrior for the guys."

Hiccup burned a darker shade of red, but Astrid just laughed.

"Oh, and yes, you two lucky people have my blessing," Snotlout said, with a formal nod and a regal look.

Hiccup face-palmed. "Snotlout, we-"

"-are grateful," said Astrid, interrupting the brunette. "Thank you. Hey, Snotlout… how about you go plan for the ceremony now?"

Nodding slyly, Snotlout smirked, then walked away, muttering about 'the Haddock kids', young love, and union ceremonies. Hiccup gave Astrid a strange look. "Why'd you say that?" he wondered.

"He was getting annoying." Astrid waved her hand dismissively. "That was the only way to get him to go away."

Hiccup chuckled. "That was not... what I was expecting."

"It's Snotlout," Astrid said, unfazed. "What _did_ you expect?"

"Heheh... I guess so." He reached forward and tucked a strand of Astrid's hair behind her ear, making her smile. "Thanks, milady."

Astrid cocked her head, but didn't protest. "For what?"

Hiccup grinned, then kissed her cheek softly. "Everything," he said. "You're the one for me."

Astrid smirked, but didn't pull away. "And you're the one for me," she agreed. "Now, let's see who knows about us... Fishlegs, and now Snotlout... so that only leaves Ruff and Tuff. When will we tell them?"

"Soon," Hiccup promised. "Very soon. I don't like keeping secrets. It's hard enough keeping us from my father... you know how he'd react..."

"Oh, yes," laughed Astrid. "I do. And, good."

Hiccup tucked an arm around Astrid's back, and Astrid did the same. Both smiling, Hiccup began to walk his lady home.

* * *

 **Ruffnut**

Ruffnut wasn't stupid.

Sure, she had perhaps nearly destroyed Berk at least five times before. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to light Snotlout's hut on fire. And maybe- just maybe- it wasn't smart to listen to every suggestion for destruction that her brother proposed.

But that still didn't mean she was stupid.

And she also was a girl, no matter how indifferent she acted about it. She wasn't as girly as Astrid or Heather, didn't have their outer beauty or feminine body shapes. She had never kissed a guy in her life. After all, she was _Ruffnut Thorston_ \- twin of Tuffnut. Always known as the twin of Tuffnut. So she never really expected to get married. Who'd want her anyways?

However, that _didn't_ mean she didn't pay attention to the things that regular girls were supposed to. She noticed Astrid's liking to Hiccup from the start. Caught right on to Heather and Fishlegs. She could pick up on these kind of things without even thinking about it.

So, of course, she noticed this change in Hiccup and Astrid. Or _Hiccstrid_ , as Snotlout had jokingly dubbed the couple, however ignorant of the actual situation. Though at first, she had played along with Tuffnut's game that one of the two was dying, deep down, she knew the truth: Hiccup and Astrid were courting.

It had been around a month now since the team had lost the Edge. The Riders were now eating supper in the Great Hall. Well, not exactly _eating._ More like shoveling food down their mouths to fill their empty stomachs. It had been a long, tiring day, and the Riders had been forced to skip lunch and track down a nearby dragon that was terrorizing one of Berk's neighboring islands. With only a small bites of breakfast in each of their stomachs, they were faint with hunger and ravishing for something good.

After Ruffnut had eaten all she could stuff down, she swiped her mouth unceremoniously on her sleeve and turned to stare at- _Hiccstrid._

They were sitting at a separate table, which wouldn't have seemed strange... to anyone who wasn't looking for _something_ , of course. Chatting quietly, they had tiny but warm smiles on their faces, and Hiccup's hand was inching closer to Astrid's every time he set it down again from animated stories. Ruffnut rolled her eyes. The mutton-head. He really needed to make a move... A thought sprang up in her head and she narrowed her eyes. _Or had he already?_ He was certainly acting more bold than usual… maybe he had kissed Astrid or something.

Ruffnut scooted back the bench she was sitting on and stood, making Tuffnut grumble. He had been sitting next to her and with the sudden jerk, he had spilled some of his dinner (yak chops) into his lap. Ruffnut ignored her brother and kept walking... right over to Hiccup and Astrid's table.

Astrid spotted her first, and she smiled when Ruffnut neared. The two had grown closer in the past few months, as they had became the only two girls on the Edge since Heather had left with Dagur. Though Ruffnut hadn't changed to outright _girly_ , she had become more aware of some things a girl should know and changed a few small things about her to feel more comfortable. Not that anyone noticed. Well, at least Astrid showed her more respect and attention than she did before Ruffnut was kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters when they attacked the Edge. And that was something, at least.

"Hey, Ruff," Astrid greeted as her friend came up.

Ruffnut nodded in reply as Hiccup turned to look at her. "So," she said, cracking her knuckles with her slender fingers in preparation of an interrogation. "What's going on here? Huh?"

Astrid and Hiccup glanced at each other, expressions slightly concerned.

"Uh- eating dinner," said Hiccup, gesturing to his yak chops. "Talking... Nothing special."

Ruffnut suddenly leaned forward and stared him in the eye. He flinched back, surprised. "Oh, really? Tsk tsk, Hiccup..." She pulled away, shaking her head. "So naive. So innocent. Hmm... Maybe I was wrong about you..."

"Wrong about what?" Astrid asked, her brow tight and furrowed.

Ruffnut crossed her arms. "You too, Astrid? I really thought you'd be smarter than this..."

" _Ruff_." Hiccup's voice was a low and strained. "What's this all about?"

That's when Ruffnut exploded. "You really don't know?" she fired. "Fine. Well, here it is: you and Astrid need to stop _staring_ at each other like brain-dead mutton-heads and _make a move._ It's as plain as day that you two like each other, but the both of you are too embarrassed and scared to say something! It's getting _really_ frustrating watching you guys. And so I thought that now that you're sitting at a table together, Hiccup trying to hold hands- _yes, I saw that, don't move your hand away_ \- that something might've happened- but clearly, I was wrong." She turned to stalk away, but Astrid's hand grabbed her forearm.

"Wait- Ruffnut!" Astrid called, holding her so she wouldn't be able to leave.

Gritting her teeth, Ruffnut pivoted around and growled, "What?"

Astrid glanced at Hiccup, who nodded, as if agreeing to something. Astrid blew out a breath, then looked back at Ruffnut. "Ruff," she said, slightly deflating. "You're right. You were wrong."

Ruffnut pulled away from Astrid's grip, just longing for a night ride with Barf. And Belch, of course. And, she guessed, she'd have to drag along that mutton-head of a brother of hers. "No need to rub it in."

"No!" said Astrid hastily. "I mean... I mean..." She sighed. "Yes. Hiccup and I _are_ courting each other right now. At first, we wanted to keep it a secret, but with the chaos on the Edge, we figured you guys didn't need anything else on your plates, so we continued to keep our relationship hidden. Fishlegs and Snotlout... they found out on their own a little while ago. We were going to tell you and Tuff about us pretty soon- in the next week."

Ruffnut nodded after a moment. She was a bit bothered about not being told- she had honestly believed that Astrid was one of her best friends and would tell her everything. Given her a special privilege. But apparently not. "Understandable," she said in a stiff voice a minute later.

Astrid grinned in relief. "Thanks, Ruff... sorry for, you know, keeping you in the dark... we thought it was for the best." Hiccup smiled over at Astrid, making her smirk again. Ruffnut watched the interaction, whatever annoyance she had first had fading.

"It's okay...," Ruffnut said, nodding in agreement. "So... how long have you been courting?"

Astrid looked surprised, as did Hiccup. "Ever since Astrid regained her sight from the blinding accident," Hiccup replied. "So, a few months."

Ruffnut grinned. "Well, it's about _time_ , mutton-heads!"

"Huh..." Astrid's expression was slightly stunned. "Did you know this whole time?"

" _Duh_." Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'm not stupid, just because I act like it. Look, Astrid, I'm a girl, just like you. I notice these kind of things. It's what we do."

Astrid nodded after a moment, understanding. "Well, of course I know that... it's just a little... surprising that you knew about Hiccup and me before today." She seemed at loss for words, as did Hiccup. Ruffnut eventually had to step in. Again.

"Well, anyways," she said, crossing her arms again. "Behave yourselves, love birds. Now, there's a plate of yak chops with my name on it, so I'm going to go to them."

Ruffnut never did get those yak chops, but she _was_ happy. She was in on some juicy news, and two of her friends knew what their future was going to look like. Yes. Everything was alright... most of the Riders knew about _Hiccstrid..._ But, Ruffnut was startled to realize. Not everyone knew...

She glanced over at her brother, who was still pigging out at the table over his food.

Tuffnut still didn't know... and he'd have to find out soon... very soon indeed.

* * *

 **Tuffnut**

There was something going on.

Normally, Tuffnut wouldn't have noticed- nor really even _cared_ \- but something strange was up with the rest of the Riders. Especially Hiccup and Astrid. Gooey looks, hand-holding, and bright smiles- what was up with them? And the other Riders… Snotlout, Fishlegs, and even his own sister… they just grinned at their odd behavior. Tuffnut confronted Ruffnut about this a couple of times, but she always managed to wiggle out of his questions and mutter something about how she needed to go somewhere. Tuffnut was confused. Ruffnut _never_ muttered. It was all yelling for her.

It all started, he thought, after a long day and a nice dinner of yak chops. After that, Ruffnut had acted strangely. And that's when he noticed Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout's behavior was off, as well. The suspense was growing, and today, it was unbearable. It was early evening, and the Riders were all gathered at Hiccup's house and chatting. They had seen a few ships earlier- ships that looked like Dragon Hunter vessels. They needed to plan in case there was an attack.

But Tuffnut just cast a wary eye around at them. Each time he was asked something, he'd respond with a suspicious counter-question that made them back off. No one paid much mind to it, though. Tuffnut acted strange most of the time, anyways.

Tuffnut watched his friends chat around the room. He noticed when Hiccup's hand moved closer to Astrid's, or when Astrid gave a tender smile towards Hiccup, which would make _him_ grin back. Fishlegs would smirk at the sight, Snotlout would roll his eyes, and Ruffnut would hide a smile. He was weirded out. What was going _on_?

Finally, he'd had enough of watching. He had to know what was going on. It was like everyone was in on a big secret… except for him. He hated that. He loved secrets! It was so fun to tell ones he'd been entrusted with to other people.

Tuffnut suddenly stood up during the middle of a conversation. The chatter died down as he glared down at them all.

"Tuff?" Hiccup asked, looking concerned. "What is it?"

Tuffnut crossed his arms. "Don't give the _what is it_ act, _Hiccup_! I can see right through you!"

Everyone exchanged bewildered glances. "What do you mean, Tuffnut?" Astrid asked at last, and everyone else nodded in agreement to the question.

"You're all keeping a secret!" Tuffnut fired. "I can tell! You're all acting so weird- Ruff is barely shouting anymore, Snotlout isn't complaining as much, and Fishlegs is acting like he's got a girlfriend! Point is- everyone has been behaving very oddly lately, and I want to know why." With that, he glowered again, then sat back down in his seat.

"Woah, bro," said Ruffnut from beside him. "Take a chill pill. We're not acting _that_ weird. You want me to yell? FINE!" She raised her voice to a shout. "SEE? I'M YELLING AGAIN! NOT WEIRD. NONE OF US ARE WEIRD!"

Hiccup, wincing, covered an ear from Ruffnut's hollering. "Tuff… look… I…" He sighed, removing his hand from his ear when Ruffnut quieted. "You're right. We do have a secret… we were actually planning to tell you tomorrow, but I guess now is fine, too…"

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow. "Finally _someone_ will tell me what's going on!"

Hiccup glanced at Astrid, who reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "Go on," she told him, inclining her head. The others nodded, as well.

"Okay." Hiccup took in a breath. "Tuffnut. Astrid and I… we're courting each other, and have been for several months. We didn't want to tell anyone, as we all have enough to worry about already, but Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Ruff found out on their own. You were the only one who didn't ask, didn't care, and didn't notice, so we didn't tell. We really did want to be honest, we did, but we thought it was for the best. Sorry, Tuff, we didn't mean to all be keeping a big secret from you. It just happened…"

Tuffnut was silent the whole time, his face impassive. But at the end, his blank face twitched into a _smile_ , and he _laughed_.

" _Oh_!" he chuckled. " _Ohhhh!_ Ha ha! Courting? Ha! I had this whole other idea in my head, where Hiccup was actually a vigilante, and Astrid was his sidekick, and you other guys made their costumes. Also, that Stoick was actually a soprano singing-carrot and Gobber was a potato with ear problems- but this version makes a lot more sense!" He chortled again, slapping his knee. "Courting! Should've seen it in the first place!" He snorted. "And I suppose this means you're _not_ dying?"

Hiccup face-palmed while Astrid laughed. "We never _were_!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Don't you think we would've told you guys if one of us was dying?"

"I don't know," said Tuffnut suspiciously. "You didn't tell us you were courting- _did_ you?"

The whole team grinned at the outcome of this conversation, including Tuffnut. They sat there, laughing so hard that their sides hurt. This went on for a long, happy time, until Hiccup, caught up in the moment, turned to Astrid and kissed her. Cat-calls and wolf-whistles arose, though they weren't deriding- just teasing.

"Apparently, we can't keep secrets, can we?" Hiccup shouted to Astrid over the ruckus the others were making.

Smiling, Astrid shook her head. "Apparently not! But who cares? Let the whole word know!" The two grinned at each other for a stretched out moment that seemed to last for eternity. A stillness beneath the chaos. Calm during the storm. Hiccup took Astrid's hand in his and turned back to the other Riders.

"So _now_ does everyone know?" Hiccup asked.

Tuffnut began to snigger. "Not your _father_ …!" he sang.

All of the Riders except Hiccup laughed, as he was too busy paling to find humor in this. "Oh gods," he finally said. "That… gods help us… maybe in another-"

He was interrupted as the door to his house opened, and Stoick himself entered. He cocked his head as he saw the Riders sitting in his living room, smirks across nearly all of their faces.

"What's going on?" he asked, confused. That made all of the group burst out laughing. At last, Hiccup and Astrid stood up, still hand in hand. Hiccup met his father's eyes, looking serious, yet more content than Stoick had seen him look in a long time.

"Dad," he said, glancing away from the chief to smile over at Astrid. "I need to tell you something… something Astrid and I have been meaning to tell you for awhile now… something I couldn't be happier about…"

* * *

 **Whew, that was a long one! Just over 4800 words- the longest chapter yet! But you patient and awesome people deserve only the best- especially because I haven't updated in so long!**

 **Special thanks tooooo...**

 **thepurplewriter333, FanWriter02, devufairy, Plasma-energy-virus, phieillydinyia, TheLastInspiritDragonRider, katurdi, annndddddddd DragonGirl310. You all are so sweet, and I couldn't ask for better reviews. Also, thank you guys for FIFTY FAVES! Thanks amazing! And we're nearing 60 followers, and ALMOST A HUNDRED REVIEWS! 6 more! :D :D :D LET'S TRY TO GET TO 100, OKAY? Instead of Race to the Edge... RACE TO 100 REVIEWS!**

 **I'm doing better with life and stuff, though the summer is growing busier... I'll try to update more frequently, though I make no promises.**

 **Also: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I have only ONNEEEEEEE request left to do- so get busy requesting, guys! Though I have tons of ideas of my own, I'm sure there's at least ONE thing you'd like to see in RttE! :-)**

 **Sorry for the long A/N, heheh, SORRY... I hope you guys enjoyed! Until the next one! *tips hat, then goes back to furiously writing***


	13. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Home Is Where the Heart Is** : A homesick Astrid goes back to Berk for a visit with her parents, but she soon realizes that home isn't where you live... it's who you're with. And that's with a certain brunette. Requested by QueenOfTheFans.

 **Hey, guys! Quick note: I edited this while my siblings were screaming at each other, so any mistypes or things that don't make sense in here can be blamed solely on them. XD Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Home Is Where the Heart Is**

Astrid was homesick.

Sure, she loved the Edge, the Riders, and the day to day threat of death. Who didn't? But everybody felt lonely for home _sometime_... and now... she was feeling it. Of course, she couldn't actually _tell_ the Riders her feelings. She was supposed to be tough. Resilient. Fearless Astrid Hofferson. And a girl like that couldn't be weak.

Still, she missed seeing Berk and her parents terribly.

It had been around a month or two since the Riders had formed the Edge. Vikings were all about voyaging and founding new lands. So it was completely and utterly preposterous for Astrid to want to go back where she had lived as a little girl. Unbelievable. She couldn't be _soft_!

"Midgard to Astrid?" Hiccup's voice said from in front of her, though it sounded so far away. Astrid snapped back to attention, cursing herself for slacking off.

"Hmm?" she asked, swinging her arms.

Hiccup gestured to the table out in front of him. A huge sketch of Dragon's Edge lay in front of him. "Sorry, don't mean to interrupt... it's early, we're all kind of still waking up… but we've really got to focus. As we've just settled into the Edge a short while ago, there are countless openings in our perimeter, weaknesses, and places we need to put some watchtowers..."

"Yeah...," said Astrid, but she was already drifting off again.

Hiccup snapped his fingers in front of her nose, alerting her to attention. "You're distracted, Astrid. What is it?"

"Huh? Nothing! I'm not distracted! So... watchtowers." She stroked a few fingers down the paper, avoiding Hiccup's gaze. "Yeah... we could set up a few on the sea-"

Hiccup caught her arm, making her freeze. He quickly let go at Astrid's look. "Come on, Astrid... I'm your friend. What's going on?" His nasally voice was soft and inviting. Astrid so wanted to tell him about her troubles... but would he think she was weak?

"I'm _fine_ , Hiccup," she said without thinking, though half-wishing that she had told Hiccup. "Stop worrying. Let's get back to those watchtowers..."

" _Astrid_." Hiccup looked serious as he searched for her eyes, and she reluctantly glanced up at him.

"What?" she questioned, wanting so badly to tell him the problem, but on the other side, she really didn't.

Hiccup sighed. "Something's up, Astrid. I just want to help. You're bothered about something… what? Something the twins or Snotlout did? Maybe something on your mind? What is it?"

Astrid turned away from him, crossing her arms defensively. "I said it was nothing."

"...Astrid, come on… whatever it is, I won't judge… you just have to tell me…"

Hiccup's words were so comforting… Astrid so wanted to tell him what was going on… and he wouldn't judge, after all… maybe… maybe she could… yes… Hiccup was her friend. He should know what was going on, and why his team-mate was acting so standoffish and distracted.

"Okay." Astrid took in a breath. "Promise you won't judge?"

"Promise."

Astrid faced Hiccup again, her usually proud head lowered. "I… I miss Berk," she muttered.

"What?" said Hiccup. Astrid had spoken too quietly for him to hear.

Astrid cleared her throat. "I. Miss. Berk," she said again in a tone that was louder than the first. "See… it's stupid… Vikings aren't supposed to _miss_ their homes… we're voyagers… settling in all sorts of new places…" She rubbed her temples. "Just… never mind… let's pretend I didn't just say that…"

Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder, forgetting his nervousness about touching her. "Astrid. I can't pretend that. Look, there's nothing to be ashamed of about missing home. I miss Berk from time to time, as well as my dad. I don't think Vikings ever _don't_ miss their first home, unless it was horrible. They just don't say it… mostly. Astrid, if you really miss Berk…" He smiled. "Then go back."

Astrid looked stunned. "Go _back_? But-"

"Only for a few days," Hiccup assured. "Not forever. Just visit with your parents, the village, and do the things you missed doing. We'll be fine here at the Edge without you. I won't even have to tell the others why you're going to Berk- I can say your parents needed you for a union ceremony or something. They'd never guess."

This idea ran through Astrid's mind. She saw no flaws… she could satisfy her want for home, yet no one except Hiccup would know… She cocked her head at Hiccup. "Really? You'd let me go back, dragon boy?"

Hiccup smirked. "Of course, _milady_. As long as you'll come back."

"I only need maybe a week at most," said Astrid.

" _And_ ," Hiccup added, "promise you'll be careful."

"Don't worry. I'm always careful."

Hiccup looked dubious. "Remember that time you-"

Astrid started to back away. "Well, I'd better get packing and saddling up Stormfly! Thanks, bye!" With that, she rushed off, leaving Hiccup sighing. But there was a smile on his face.

* * *

Within a few hours, Astrid was all packed for the long trip back to Berk. Hiccup told the others his lie, and the others bought it without question. Soon, Astrid was settled on Stormfly with her things and saying her goodbyes.

"Have fun," said Hiccup, who was last to say farewell. "And remember; be careful on the flight back."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry, Hiccup."

"I never stop worrying."

"Yeah." Astrid nodded, a faint smirk on her face. "Neither do I, about you…" She quickly went on before Hiccup could say something to her about that. "Well, Stormfly and I'd better get going. We want to get there by tomorrow night. See you guys in a week!" She waved to the gathered Riders, then took off into the sky. Hiccup watched after her, his forehead creased.

Astrid's flight was uneventful, and truth be told, a bit boring. Endless ocean with the occasional ship or island was not her definition of exciting… She let Stormfly get some fish to eat a few times, as she needed to keep up the strength to continue flying. She gave the Nadder a chicken leg in praise when she finally saw the edge of Berk over the darkening horizon. She was exhausted from flying all night before without rest, and was looking forward to getting some sleep this evening. Her parents knew she was coming, as she had sent a Terror ahead with a letter.

She landed at her parents' hut, and quickly jumped off of Stormfly. Within seconds, her parents emerged through the door of their house and embraced her in a very affectionate, but rather un-Vikinglike manner. But they were seeing their daughter after months away. Astrid thought they should be allowed a slide.

Astrid was ushered inside to get some rest, and she gladly accepted. Stormfly was put in her stable with a generous bucket of chicken for her to eat, and then Astrid came inside of the house to her old room. She looked around it for a moment before she got into bed. Everything was the same. Nothing had been touched, nothing moved or straightened. Already, a bit of dust was gathering. Astrid felt strangely emotional as she looked around. This was the place she had grown up. Her heart ached, though. She told herself it was just that she was so happy to be home… wasn't it?

She yawned. Whatever the case, she'd figure it out later after a good night of rest. But she wouldn't sleep in or anything… She was a warrior- though being rejuvenated was important, she couldn't slack off. With her time here on Berk, she could help with some affairs that Stoick didn't always have time to get to.

Astrid slid into her bed, wrapping a blanket around her with another yawn. It felt strange not to be in her bed at the Edge, but she was too exhausted to be uncomfortable. Not even a minute later, she was asleep.

True to her promise, she was up and moving around again early the next morning. She ate a small meal of fish with her parents, then went back out to the stable to get Stormfly. Stormfly grumbled about not being able to rest longer, but allowed herself to be saddled. Astrid and her soon took off and flew over to the Great Hall where the chief was.

"Astrid!" Stoick boomed happily once he saw her come into the Hall. "Good to see you, lass, your parents told me you were coming. Thank you for offering to help out."

Ah, yes. The only people who knew Astrid's true motive for coming to Berk were Hiccup and her parents. Everyone else thought she had offered to help with Berk's affairs for a couple of days.

"What do you need, Chief?" she asked him, walking closer.

Stoick had an answer right away. "Apparently, a couple of Terrors have made a nest on the roof of Ack's house. Which would be fine, except they're breathing fire all over it and have made a couple of holes in the wood. Think you can handle it?"

Astrid grinned. "Of course. Stormfly and I will be right on it. What next?"

Stoick gave her a list of a few things to do for the afternoon while he did other duties the chief himself needed to do. Truth be told, Astrid was actually glad to do these things. She loved feeling useful and alive. It was hard to sit still when something could be helped, no matter how tired she was. After Stoick was finished, she nodded, then ran back outside to Stormfly, who was waiting for her.

"Ready, girl?" she asked, patting the Nadder. Stormfly squawked in agreement, and Astrid jumped on her back a moment later. The strange pang from last night hadn't yet disappeared. She felt like she was missing something… missing some _one_ … but what… who? She had missed Berk and her parents, and had seen both… so what was wrong?

For the rest of the afternoon, Astrid and Stormfly worked hard. But as the time went on, she felt worse and worse. She _really_ missed that something now. Soon, she realized that it wasn't _something_. It was the Riders. As the afternoon faded into evening, she understood that one of the things she loved about Berk the most was the other Riders. Hanging out, having fun. Training. Saving Berk, and the world… _dragons_ … she missed all of that.

When her chores were done, she and Stormfly flew back to her house. Astrid was lost in her thoughts again, and felt very down. Gosh, did she miss the others… but one particular face kept floating in front of her eyes…

Hiccup.

Astrid missed Hiccup perhaps the most out of all the Riders. His sideways smile, tousled brown hair. Nasally voice, and sarcastic quips. She missed all of _that_ more than she thought possible… but no, she wasn't supposed to… she was supposed to have missed _Berk_. Her _home_. But every time she thought of the word "home" she kept on thinking of the Edge, the Riders… Hiccup… She sighed as she walked through the door of her house.

Her mother and father, Hilde and Leif, were getting a nice dinner of mutton-stew, fish, some vegetables, and other things together. They were excited about their daughter finally coming home, and wanted to celebrate with a nice, hardy meal. Astrid didn't even have enough energy to say hello. She gave a half-smile at them, then walked off to her room and sat on her bed. She buried her head in her hands, trying to fight off her conflicting feelings. She kept on thinking of Hiccup… the Edge… the Riders… their stupid jokes, pranks, and ideas… fights, battles, and encounters with Dagur, Ryker, and the Hunters… laughs, good times, and training sessions…

She missed it all so much.

"Astrid?" said her mother's voice from the door.

Astrid quickly removed her hands from her face and looked up. Hilde was standing there, her meaty arms crossed with worry. "Oh. Hey, Mom. What… what do you need? I can help with dinner if you'd like, though I'm not sure if I'm the best cook."

Hilde walked closer to Astrid. "You seemed down tonight, Astrid. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Astrid answered automatically. "I'm fine… just tired…"

Hilde's forehead creased. "You're my daughter, Astrid. Something's wrong. Tell me."

Astrid sighed, knowing that her mother could be just as stubborn, if not more, than her. She was one of the fiercest warriors of Berk, after all. "I… okay, _fine_ … I'm just… I don't know… I just kind of miss the Edge. And the other Riders… I don't know, it's stupid…"

"Hmm… but you came here because you missed Berk, and Erik and I."

"I know!" Astrid threw her hands up. "I don't know what I feel! It's so…"

"It's a mess," Hilde filled in. "Conflicting thoughts, emotions… you don't know what to think."

Astrid looked shocked. "How did you know that?"

Hilde laughed, a surprising sound to Astrid. Where was the soldier-like woman she had known most of her life? "Believe it or not, but I was your age once. I know those feelings. They were mostly about your father… didn't know what to think of him. At first, he was a mutton-head… but over time, he calmed down, and I grew feelings for him." She sat down next to Astrid on the bed. "I didn't know what to do. Someone I had hated before, I now liked… _loved_."

For some reason, Astrid thought of Hiccup again, and a blush crept to her face. "Mom…"

"Yes?"

"I…" Her cheeks reddened. "I miss Hiccup."

For a moment, Hilde was quiet and impassive, seeming deep in thought. Astrid studied her carefully. After a few moments, Hilde turned back to her daughter with an answer. "Astrid, when you were missing Berk, did you actually mean you missed _home_?"

Astrid thought about it. "Yeah, I guess."

Hilde smiled. "Well, there you go. Astrid… as you know, Vikings are voyagers. We sail everywhere and make new homes. But the reason they didn't ever return back home was because _home_ … is not where you are. It's where your…" She struggled for the right word. "... _heart_ is. Who you're with. _Your_ heart… its home may not be your outpost, or even Berk. It's with those friends of yours, I think… and that boy, Hiccup."

Astrid was stunned at this intuitive speech her usually battle-hardened mother was giving. "But then… why did I want to come back to Berk?"

Hilde set her jaw. "Everyone must wander away from home to know where they want to stay, don't they? You must lose something to find it again."

Astrid cocked her head, thinking. "I… I guess. So… my home is with the Riders, and Hiccup… and I miss home… so much…" For some reason, she felt like crying. Her heart just hurt _so_ much.

Hilde seemed to understand. Tentatively, she put a beefy arm around Astrid's shoulders. Astrid was not used to the motherly affection, but leaned into it.

"Astrid," Hilde said. "Then… _go_."

Astrid stiffened, pulling back from her mother. "What?"

Hilde looked sad, but decisive. " _Go_. Go _home,_ Astrid. I watched you grow up, and though you'll follow your mind, you also roll by emotions, too. You'll be content at your 'Dragon's Edge'… though my lips will not often let me speak the words I hear other mothers saying to their children… Astrid, I just want you to be happy. And if being at that outpost of yours with Stoick's boy and your other team-mates makes you happy… then you must go."

Astrid was shocked. "Mom…"

Hilde stood, obstinate with her choice. "I don't want to hear it, Astrid. Tomorrow, you are heading back there."

Astrid jumped up from her bed and embraced her mother. " _Thank you_ , Mom…"

"I… yes." Hilde seemed startled at this affection. She pulled away, then started walking back to the kitchen. "Well, let's go get a meal in you, then. You're far too skinny… need to put some meat on those bones…" Rolling her eyes, Astrid followed Hilde out of the room.

* * *

By late next morning, Astrid had said her farewells to her parents and Stoick (apologizing to the chief profusely for leaving all of the sudden), and was flying back to the Edge. She was determined to get back by tomorrow night. It started to rain halfway through the trip, but she kept going. Stormfly got spooked by the nearby lightning, but Astrid kept shouting, "You can do it, girl! You're _Stormfly_! You _fly_ through the _storm_! Come on, girl!" And Stormfly kept going, ushured on by her rider's words.

Hours passed and Astrid eventually decided that she and her dragon would wait the storm out for a few hours on a passing island. Fortunately, within an hour, the rain stopped, and the clouds were clearing up, revealing a fresh evening sky. Astrid shivered at the thought of another all-nighter flying, but with each hour as she got nearer to the Edge, it was like there was a force tugging her there. She _had_ to go. She _had_ to make it there. She couldn't stop. So she flew, urging on Stormfly and herself, and fearing she'd drop from exhaustion. But she didn't. In her mind, the Riders cheered her on. Hiccup grinned at her. " _If anyone can do it, it's Astrid Hofferson_ ," he said. She kept going.

Night faded into day, then night again…

And then she saw the Edge. Its warm light stretching across the ocean, inviting her in. She breathed out in relief, and Stormfly squawked weakly. They were _home_.

They flew in as fast as they could, and Astrid told Stormfly to drop her off by Hiccup's hut. She needed to see him _right_ now. Stormfly obeyed, and Astrid jumped off of the Nadder, murmuring a big thanks for getting her here. Then Astrid turned towards Hiccup's hut and faced it, more than ready to go inside. He would be in here, probably writing in that notebook of his or working on a new tailfin design… Her heart flew at the thought of him. She couldn't _wait_ to see him-

"Hiccup!" she cried, bursting through his hut's door. "Hiccup, I need to tell-"

"WOAH!" Hiccup yelled as she ran into him. With two large _OOMPHS_ , the two fell to the floor. Hiccup groaned as his head hit the ground. Astrid was lying on top of him. She scrambled off of the young man, blushing.

"Oh gods- sorry, Hiccup…"

Wincing, Hiccup rubbed his head. He pushed himself to his feet, and Astrid followed him. "I'm fine…" He smirked, trying to lighten Astrid's guilty. "If my head were any harder, it could be used as a boulder for a ballista." He gave a small chuckle, and after a moment, Astrid giggled along. Soon, they were both laughing.

"Wait…" Hiccup frowned. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on Berk with your parents."

Everything came flooding into Astrid again. "Hiccup... well, it... it didn't go well..."

Hiccup looked worried. "Oh no. What happened? Oh gods, I-I should've come with you-"

"No," Astrid said, shaking her head. "It's not like that... I mean, when I got there... I found that I didn't enjoy being there. It seems boring and too easy, and I was lonely... I loved Berk because of you guys... the Dragon Riders were always there with a new adventure, a new challenge... and... I missed you guys." Absentmindedly, she reached out squeezed Hiccup's shoulder. "I missed _you_..." That last part was soft, but Hiccup heard it. "I missed you so much… and… and I realize that home isn't where I was born, or raised… it's where my heart is… and that's with you and the others…"

"I... I missed you too, Astrid," Hiccup said, almost shyly. "Wasn't the same here without you… and, I just... you're one of the things that makes the Edge worth fighting for... and your f-face is the face... I look forward to seeing every morning when I wake up…"

"Really?" Astrid smiled.

Hiccup nodded, bowing his head so she couldn't see his expression. "Really…"

There was a comfortable moment of silence, and then Astrid punched his shoulder. He moaned in mock pain, even though her hit was gentler than usual. "I did really miss you, dragon boy," she said. "And I'm glad to be back."

Hiccup grinned warmly. "Me too." Tentatively, he reached out and squeezed Astrid's hand, about to pull it back, but Astrid caught his palm and held tight. Hiccup seemed surprised at first, but didn't protest. Smiling, Astrid looked straight into his emerald eyes and she knew she had just found her way back home.

* * *

 **Special thanks tooo...**

 **thepurplewriter333, PsychicWonderKitty, Fantasygirl1329, FanWriter02, Guest (#1), Smoe05, Devufairy, phieillydinyia, Kid arachnid (Guest #2), Plasma-energy-virus (x10!), magdadavid0605, annnnnndddddddd DragonGirl310. Lots of reviews this time!**

 **And hey! WE MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS! 116, nonetheless! I feel like we need a party! Well, let's just say that this chapter I wrote within three days of the last update is your prize! XD Anyways, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :D**

 **Hope you liked, and thanks for all of those requests. You all have such wonderful ideas that I can't wait to get started on! Until the next update! *tips hat again* (oh, yeah, that's my thing now.)**


	14. The Only One For Me

**BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE I HAVE A SUPER MEGA ULTRA GIGANTIC IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!:**

 **To those who did not know... WE FINALLY GOT A RELEASE DATE FOR SEASON 5 OF RTTE!** _ **AUGUST 25TH**_ **! And we'll get the official trailer on** _ **JULY 25TH**_ **, though there's a short little snippet of the trailer flying around YouTube and Tumblr, I think. But WE'LLL GET THE OFFICIAL TRAILER IN TWO DAYS** _ **EEEKK!**_ **I was literally screaming when I watched the teaser clip over and over again those dozens of times. I'm intrigued at what I saw! Lots of theories running around. Anyone else freaking out? ;-)**

 **Annyyyyywwwhooo... on with the story already, Ani...**

* * *

 **The Only One For Me:** Astrid tries to help Hiccup with one of his inventions in the forge but they can't focus. Hiccup has a more pressing matter... one involved with suitors, Stoick, and a birthday. Requested by Fantasygirl1329.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Only One For Me**

One thing Astrid had come to know about Hiccup after the past few years was that he was a hard worker. Sometimes too hard. So it was no surprise that when she realized that she hadn't seen Hiccup all day, her feet immediately led her to the forge on Berk in order to find him (the Riders had relocated to their native island Berk ever since the volcano had destroyed their beloved Dragon's Edge). It was typical that he'd be working on some crazy invention, testing it out, and nearly getting everyone killed due to some difficulty. Well, with the ideas Hiccup had, it wasn't really even a surprise.

"Hiccup...?" Astrid called as she entered the forge. She balanced a bowl of stew she had brought for Hiccup in one hand and used the other to open the door. "Are you in here?" After wandering further inside, she then saw the familiar sight of tousled brown hair. Hiccup was standing in front of a table, his back to her, and appeared to be working on some new invention. Astrid hid a smile. _Of course he's here, of all places on Berk._

At Astrid's voice, Hiccup turned, at first looking surprised, but then comfortable with the young woman's presence. "Oh- hey, Astrid."

"Hi," she greeted. The two stared at each other for awhile, smiling rather dopily, truth be told, until Astrid remembered the reason she had came here in the first place. "I, um, brought you something." She held the bowl of yak stew out, offering for Hiccup to take it. He did after a moment, and closed his eyes as he smelled the thick broth. He opened his eyelids again with a satisfied grin.

"Stew. Nice. It smells great, thanks." He took a bite of his meal with a wooden spoon, and groaned with exaggerated delight.

Astrid smirked at Hiccup's reaction. "Sure..." She then frowned as she watched Hiccup practically swallowing the contents of the stew whole. "...you haven't eaten since breakfast- have you?"

Hiccup looked a little uncomfortable, and set his spoon back down in the stew in a lost attempt to convince Astrid otherwise. "Well... I… no. I've just been so busy. I want to finish this project by tonight, but as there's only one of me, it's hard."

"That should be your next invention- making a clone of you." She grinned. "Hey, is there anything I can do to help? Maybe you could finish in time."

"Hmm..." Hiccup seemed deep in thought as he glanced around his forge workspace in search of something Astrid could do to help out. "Hmmm... I may take you up on that. Thanks, now I might be able to finish this in time... could you hand me those prongs over there?"

"Mhm." Astrid handed the tool to the young man, and was thanked by her favorite smile. "So... what are you even making?

Hiccup continued with his work, his gloved hands playing with the metal in front of him. "Something for my dad. It's almost his birthday- just in a few days, actually- so I wanted to make something special for the occasion. I'm making a shield for him... but on the face of the shield, it'll tell a story. It's going to be sort of like my own shield, with Gronckle Iron also. I had Fishlegs drop off some earlier."

"That sounds like a really nice gift." Astrid's lips curved at the thoughtfulness of Hiccup's present. It was really no surprise. "Stoick will like it."

"Yeah… S'pose..." It was only then that Astrid realized that Hiccup seemed a bit distant, and quiet.

Astrid quickly picked up that something was off. "What's wrong?" she asked, sending a concerned glance over to the young man.

"What?" Hiccup looked alarmed at her observation, and tried to turn away from her. Okay, something was _definitely_ wrong. Something was on his mind... but what? "N-nothing. Why would you think that?"

"For starters," she ticked up a finger, "you're not rambling on about your inventions. Second," she held up another finger, "you really have no acting skills."

"I..." Hiccup struggled to retaliate, but couldn't come up with a suitable response. "Oh, fine... Okay, okay, I admit it; something's bothering me..."

"What?"

"Well... it's..." He let out a sigh of defeat, then took a small sip of stew. "It's my dad..."

"Oh?" Upon Hiccup's nod at her, then at a nearby piece of metal, Astrid gave him the slab he needed to use for the shield.

"Yeah," he agreed. "So get this... this morning, I'm sitting at the table with my dad, eating a nice breakfast of yet another yak stew, and my dad says to me, _'Son, there's something's that's been on my mind lately..._ '"

" _'Not now, Dad,_ " Astrid interrupted, taking on a nasally impersonation of Hiccup's voice. _"I've got a whole day of procrastinating to get to. The forge is waiting for me to hide at_!'"

"W-what?" Hiccup looked offended at Astrid's tone. "Astrid. I _don't_ sound like that _."_

Astrid smiled, amused.

"Anyways," Hiccup continued, "I say, _'What?_ ' And Dad sets his hands on my shoulders. Like- like _this_." He turned away from his work to put his arms on Astrid's shoulders, trying to seem like Stoick. Astrid contorted her face to look uncomfortable and bored- another mimic of Hiccup's expression when he talked to his father sometimes. "Come on, Astrid, don't make that face…"

"I can't help it. I'm trying to be in character."

Hiccup sighed, removing his hands. Astrid was chuckling to herself. "Just gonna ignore that inconsiderate comment..." He noticed that Astrid was about to take one of the hotter pieces of metal and give it to him bare-handed, and reached out to grab her hands away from the danger. "Oh, watch out, that's hot!" He gripped to her palms tight, not wanting her to injure herself.

After a long second, he realized that he was still holding Astrid's hands. Still a little self-conscious about touching Astrid, though they were courting, he pulled away. "Er..."

Astrid ducked her head. "...thanks. Nearly burned me. Anyways." She clasped her hands, looking back up at Hiccup. "Carry on."

"Alright... So, Dad continues…" Hiccup now adopted a Norse accent. " _'You're growing older by the day, Hiccup... one day, you'll wake up and find yourself to be a man. And I think it's time that you find someone_.'"

"'Someone'?" Astrid repeated, not quite knowing where this was going.

"A... a _girlfriend_ ," Hiccup stammered out, a little hesitant at saying the word. "Someone to court... He even went onto say that he was going to find me suitors if I didn't have- have a _girl_ by the end of the month… I'm serious. He's going to marry me off if I don't make a move on someone!"

Out of the blue, Astrid suddenly bent over, shaking with uncontained laughter. "HAHAHAHA! S-suitors... HAHAHAHA!" She swiped at her eyes, her grin going from ear to ear. She clearly thought that this situation was hilarious, despite the consequences it could have. Hiccup, however, did not find the same humor.

"Hey, why are you _laughing_? This is _serious_!" He shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm... I'm sorry...," Astrid managed, still breathless from all of the laughing. "I just... HAHAHAHA! _You_... paired off with a _suitor_..."

Hiccup groaned. "Astttrrriiiiiiiiddd. I thought you'd be on _my_ side with this..."

"Hiccup," Astrid said, sobering up. "You know I am... I just can't imagine that… you, paired off with some meaty Viking woman twenty years your senior, probably..." She began to chuckle again, but forced herself to stop at Hiccup's depressed look.

"Well, that's the recipe a nightmare for me tonight," said Hiccup gloomily. "But it'll happen if my dad doesn't find out that we're courting each other."

"Hiccup...," Astrid began, the direness of the situation now dawning on here. "...do you think that, very soon, we should tell your dad... about us? I'm fine with it… and if you're okay with it… we could. I know we've been a little hesitant about telling people, but I think the time may be right for this. As much as I love laughing at your problems, I'm not about to see you paired off with someone else than me."

"I... yeah, I'll do it. I would. Yes! I mean..."

Astrid smiled, cutting him off. "No, I get you. How about... how about we tell him on his birthday? A special surprise for the chief?"

Hiccup nodded slowly. "...so... there's a chance that he may get lividly angry... or be ecstatic with joy..." Hiccup let out a nervous chuckle. "50/50..."

"Come on." Astrid shoved him playfully, and he rubbed his shoulder in mock pain. "I think your dad likes me well enough. Why wouldn't he approve of you finally finding that _someone_?"

"No, it's not that...," Hiccup said hastily. "I'm certain that he would approve of you and me together… he's probably rooting us on from the sidelines now... But Dad... well, he can get a little bit..." He pinched his thumb and his pointer finger together, leaving only a small amount of room between them. "... _overbearing_? Buoyant? Unpredictable? _Concerning?_ "

"I've noticed," laughed Astrid. At the same time, she realized something with an even bigger laugh. "Gods, Hiccup... we haven't gotten a _single_ thing done on that shield tonight." She gestured to Hiccup's work, which lay forgotten in front of him.

"Oh!" Hiccup stared at the project for a second, looking surprised, but then he smiled with true mirth. "I guess we haven't. Too busy talking and _messing around_." He cut his eyes towards Astrid, though it was jokingly.

"I wasn't the only one," Astrid retorted, then began to mime Hiccup's Norse impression of Stoick. " _Son, you're gonna wake up and be a_ man _tomorrow… I've got a nice, big Viking gal all picked out for yeh..._ "

"You- agh- I-" Hiccup face-palmed, and Astrid's shoulders bounced with laughter. Eventually, Hiccup removed his hand from his face, revealing a bemused yet tired expression. "Agh… I guess it's too late to finish the shield now... I'll have to wrap this up tomorrow morning..."

"That's what you should've done in the first place," Astrid said. "You're exhausted, Hiccup. Even a blind person could see that. You need to get some rest- you look about ready to collapse." She patted his shoulder comfortingly, earning a crooked smile.

"Okay, okay...," Hiccup consented. "Maybe I am a _little_ tired..." He fought back a yawn, then glanced at Astrid with raised eyebrows. "But not too tired to walk milady home." Astrid's lips twitched. "Well, if you'd like that… Would you like that?"

"I would," said Astrid. "I'd like that a lot."

Hiccup quickly began to shut down the forge. Gobber had left his shop long ago, and Toothless was curled up in Hiccup's private workspace, resting until his rider finally decided to go home. After cleaning up, Hiccup blew out the torches and declared he was ready to go. Ever the gentleman, he opened the door for Astrid as they came out, Toothless trailing behind them.

Without thinking about it, Hiccup leaned over and pecked Astrid on the forehead. They were standing by the entrance to the forge, and halted to a standstill at the kiss. "Thank you, milady," he murmured. "You're the only one for me."

Astrid felt a strange warmness inside. A bubbling giddiness that she, a hardened warrior, had only felt a few times before. "And you for me, Hiccup- no doubt about that."

Hiccup smiled for a moment, then suddenly asked, "Hey, Astrid, do you believe in Fate?"

"Hmm... I guess so." Astrid looked curious. "Why?"

"Well," Hiccup said, entwining his hand in Astrid's, "I think _we_... were brought together… by Fate Itself." At Astrid's blank look, he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Dramatic, I know... but I just feel so... so _complete_ with you. And when we talk, or hold hands, or kiss, it's like I'm in a whole other universe... a good universe. The best."

"I...," Astrid began. "...I... I feel that, too. Every time."

Hiccup squeezed Astrid's palm. "What do you say I walk you home?"

"Of course, _babe_. I wouldn't have it anyway else."

And so hand in hand, the pair set down the street.

* * *

 **Special thanks to...**

 **thepurplewriter333, Anislabonis, Plasma-energy-virus, Guest (#1), FanWriter02, Guest (#2), DragonGirl310, Guest (#3), PsychicWonderKitty, Rosalie24, devufairy, TheLastInspiritDragonRider, phieillydinyia, Smoe05, AMAZING (Guest #4) annnddddddd Reader101 (Guest #5)! Your reviews bring my so much joy, you don't even know! :D**

 **By the way, I'm SO SORRY about the waits between chapters lately. There's just a lot going on in life right now.**

 **Alright, WARNING I'M ABOUT TO GO ON A RANT ABOUT A WHOLE BUNCH OF THINGS SOME OF YOU MIGHT LIKE TO KNOW. OKAY? OKAY.**

 **I think you guys should know something important about what's going on in my life right now. I'm sick. Now,** _ **don't worry**_ **, I DON'T, I repeat, DON'T have cancer... not dying here... but I** _ **have**_ **been sick since October 2016. It's nearly August 2017. I've had constant nausea and pain in my stomach for around 9 months- no break, no stop, and often headaches, a concerningly high heart-rate, and more. And worse yet, I don't even know what I have. And no offense to any doctors out there- you guys are wonderful- but the ones I've seen have not helped me in the slightest. Anyways... the point is, I'm sick, I don't know what I have, lately, it's been really, really bad (to the point where I'm spending a lot of time in bed), and I just don't have the energy to write sometimes. I just though you guys might like to know that, so you aren't wondering what on Midgard- er, Earth- I've been doing instead of giving you more of I've Got You. :-) So, in the future, if I don't update for awhile, it's probably that. I am, though, I think on the road to recovery, though I'm not going to get my hopes again. I'm going to go see a high-class doctor this week that will probably help me. Praying that it'll turn out!**

 **RANT MODE OVER. Alright. That's said and done. So I guess I will see- well, write- to you all whenever I can. *tips hat* Bye!**


	15. Warm Toes, Warmer Hearts

**Warm Toes, Warmer Hearts** : When Hiccup and Astrid are (once again) trapped in the remains of an avalanche, they must do the unthinkable to survive. Requested by Kid arachnid (Guest). Set in RTTE S3.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Warm Toes, Warmer Hearts**

"Remind me again why we're marching around in a blizzard in _freezing_ cold weather?" Astrid grouched as she and Hiccup trudged through the snow. Chilly wind bit into their faces, and snow crept inside their clothing, wracking their bodies with uncontrollable shivers.

Hiccup rubbed his arms, trying to keep himself warm. "Heather said that some Dragon Hunters are looking for the Snow Wraith key to open the Dragon Eye for Viggo. We can't let them get it. We need to be on guard and prevent them from getting a tooth… and we were the two lucky people chosen to come here."

Teeth chattering, Astrid scowled at the blizzard that swarmed around them. "And we can't even fly on the dragons…"

"Too much body heat in one place. We need to be as discreet as possible if the Snow Wraith is around here. We're trying to keep an eye out for Hunters, not bother any violent dragons… Plus, the dragons are just a little ways behind us." Sure enough, Toothless and Stormfly padded through the snow together at a short distance away. "Also, Toothless and I are in constant danger of falling when we fly in this weather. His tailfin could ice up, and we can't take the chance of any of us getting hurt."

Astrid still felt grumpy. She was freezing, exhausted, and irritated with every snowflake. "Fine…"

Hiccup turned and glanced at her, offering a smile of comfort. "Hey, don't worry, Astrid. We can set up the tents and rest soon. I just want to get us to the base of this mountain." He nodded ahead to a large summit ahead, covered with many feet of snow.

Astrid nodded, relenting her bitterness. "Alright…" They hiked on, pulling their feet in and out of snow trenches and gritting their teeth against harsh gales of wind. Hiccup allowed a few moments of rest every couple of minutes, and neither complained about that arrangement. Hiking through a blizzard was very difficult.

"We're almost there," Hiccup called to Astrid, pointing to the nearing mountain. "Just a little longer."

"Good!" Astrid rubbed her arms. "It's _freezing_!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed!"

"Oh, _ha ha_. Aren't you _hilarious_. Just keep moving, dragon boy, I want to get in that tent as soon as possible."

"As you wish…" Hiccup began walking with a skip in his step, and Astrid could've sworn she saw him grinning. Grinning. _Grinning._ What was Hiccup _thinking_? They were stuck on Snow Wraith island for two days, not allowed to ride their dragons unless a serious emergency, also turning into _ice_ statues- and while the others kicked their feet up in the Clubhouse on Dragon's Edge, unaware of Hiccup and Astrid's troubles. Sighing, Astrid shook her head and looked back up at the mountain. They were almost there. Almost to the warm, cozy little tents where she could just slip in and curl up in a ball and pretend like she wasn't crazy enough to being doing this…

"Wait!" Hiccup shouted, interrupting Astrid's thoughts. He had stopped, and Astrid nearly ran into him. He pointed to the top of the mountain, where the snow seemed to be… shifting. "I see something up there…" His heart fluttered with alarm, his nerves on edge. Something was wrong, he could feel it…

"I don't see anything," said Astrid tiredly. "Can we just _go_? I mean stop… Well, you know what I mean…"

Still, Hiccup shook his head, holding a palm flat out to prevent her from coming any closer to the mountain. "No, Astrid, look closer… there's a rupture in the snow… and it's growing…" He squinted, then gestured an arm towards the specified spot. "You see?"

Astrid lifted her head to look, too exhausted to put much effort into the action. "No, I… wait… is that…"

The top of the mountain suddenly _exploded_ into white powder as something- a _creature_ \- burst through the snow with a hollow scream and a shake of its tail.

"The Snow Wraith!" Hiccup shouted. "Gods- we need to get out of here!" He glanced back at Toothless and Stormfly, who were racing up to them, aware of the present danger and ready to help. "Get on your dragon, Astrid! We have to leave _now_?"

"But what about Toothless's tailfin? Couldn't you fall?"

"There's no time to run on foot!" He stole a glance at the mountain, and to his dismay, saw the Snow Wraith advancing down… but what was behind it was far worse than any dragon. His eyes widened, and he stumbled back. "Gods, no… no… _avalanche!_ "

The disaster must've been the result of the Snow Wraith breaking through the snow, sending ripples of peril through the summit. The chilly powder began to crumble down the mountain, growing in speed by the second.

Astrid gasped as she took in the sight, then scowled. "Of all the days… Come on, Hiccup let's get out of here. We'll camp out somewhere else, far away from here!"

But the avalanche was sliding down the mountain faster than ever, and they were standing at the base of it. Hiccup was concerned that they might not make it out in time, but kept the negative thoughts to himself. He set into action, running towards Toothless to board him. Astrid followed him, and was soon up on Stormfly.

"Hiccup!" Astrid hollered at her friend, who still hadn't gotten on Toothless yet. He was fumbling with Toothless's tailfin. She nudged Stormfly's sides to get her up in the air, and circled Hiccup and Toothless from up high. "Let's go!"

"I know!" Hiccup bellowed back, his voice barely audible in the growing rumble of the avalanche. "Just a minute!"

"We don't have a minute! Get on that dragon of yours- quick!"

After a final jerk on the tailfin, Hiccup then managed to jump on the Night Fury, Toothless taking off only a moment later. The snow continued to seep down the mountain, engulfing everything in its path. The Snow Wraith had vanished in the chaos- not a good sign. Hiccup was on high alert, knowing it could pop out of anywhere, but knew it was futile to search for it in the raging blizzard.

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly soared away from the mountain as fast as possible, wanting to put as much distance from the danger as possible. The snowslide rushed forward like waves to the shore. Hiccup urged Toothless faster, taut with fear for himself and Astrid. He glanced back to see the progress of the snow, and his heart faltered. They were seconds too late to save themselves and the dragons. The avalanche quickly caught up to them, and with a mighty roar, spewed up its contents and knocked Hiccup and Astrid from their dragons.

Screaming, the pair fell from the sky, trying to grasp some sort of hold to keep them from landing the bubbling snow below them. Astrid was able to take hold of the edge of Stormfly's saddle before she toppled into the mess, but Hiccup was still falling and yelling for Toothless, who had vanished in the white.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried, one hand holding to Stormfly's saddle as the dragon teetered dangerously, one hand reaching out for the young man. Her mouth gaped open in horror as she watched her best friend plummet to his death. With each second, he descended several feet away from her. " _HICCUP!_ "

No. _No no no no no no._ This couldn't be happening. Just a few minutes ago, they were talking, and laughing, and Hiccup was smiling and making her feel all warm inside. And now he was plunging down towards an icy grave. While she just _watched_. No. She had to do _something_!

From his precarious position, Hiccup looked up to see Astrid dangling one-handed from Stormfly's saddle. A look of determination was on her face as she- _oh Thor_ \- _leapt_ from her spot and down towards Hiccup, reaching out to grab him away from the avalanche.

"NO!" Hiccup howled. "Astrid, no!" She was risking her _life_ just to save him.

 _If one of us is in danger, the other will save the other person_ , Hiccup suddenly thought, and knew he'd have done the same. But still… Astrid was ready to _die_ just to save him. He couldn't let her do that- not for him. "Astrid, _no_!" he hollered again, shaking his head and wishing with all his heart that Stormfly would catch Astrid and bring her to safety. But the Nadder didn't, and instead flapped away, squawking fearfully. The sea of snow below him grew closer, and he braced himself for a painful impact.

The last thing Hiccup saw before his head hit the snow was Astrid's terrified face, her arms reaching out to grab him as she dove towards him. Weakly, he stretched a palm out to aid her in her effort. Their fingers brushed for one heart-stopping moment, and maybe Astrid had grabbed his hand- but then pain exploded in the back of his head and he knew no more.

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup, can you hear me? _Hiccup_!"

Groggily, Hiccup tried to obey Astrid's pleading voice, and forced open his eyes. It took him a few moments to be able to form words. His lips felt frozen together. "A… Astrid?"

The blonde girl's face hovered above him, looking worried, but then relieved to see him awake and talking. "Thank the gods… I… I feared the worst…"

"Nah… don't worry 'bout me…" Hiccup couldn't force back a small moan that escaped through his lips. He touched a hand to the back of his head, where he felt a nice bump growing. He felt confused and disoriented, like there was a piece of time forgotten in his mind that he couldn't recall. "What… what happened…? Where are we?" It looked almost as if the walls around him were made of snow… and was he in a _cave?_

Astrid helped him sit up, still concerned about his well-being. "You don't remember…? Well, you did hit your head pretty hard when we fell… see… There was a _huge_ avalanche that hit us. A Snow Wraith caused it. The dragons were swept away from us, but I managed to catch you when you fell. You were knocked out by hitting your head hard in some debris when we fell in the avalanche… the snow dumped us down in this… snow-cave." Hiccup suddenly realized that the dirty white powder caked around him was snow. "Do you remember now?"

Flashes of recollections swept across his brain. "Yeah… I think I do…" He winced as his head throbbed again.

Astrid touched his shoulder lightly, brow creased with sympathy. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm as fine as could be…" It was an obvious lie, however. He had a killer headache, but other than a few bruises on his back, and the slow awareness of the freezing temperature, he truly felt _okay_. "You?"

Astrid gave a shaky laugh. "Grand for someone trapped in an ice cave. Snow cave. Whatever it's called."

Hiccup forced his blue lips into a small smile. "Yeah…" He then noticed Astrid shivering. She was also occasionally touching her leg, as if it hurt, but she didn't want him to know. "Astrid. Are you sure you're okay?"

Astrid shrugged. "I hit my leg when we fell in here. It's not broken, just bruised. It doesn't hurt too much, though… I'm mostly just _cold_ …" She shuddered. "My coat slipped off when we fell in here…"

"Do you want to borrow my vest? It's no trouble."

"No, no, you keep it… Hiccup, you were unconscious for a couple of minutes. You're certainly not well now. You need to keep warm."

"So do you, Astrid. Your arms are bare, and you don't have anything to cover them. Whereas I have a tunic on underneath my vest… it'll keep me warm enough if I give my vest to you."

Astrid shook her head adamantly. "I said _no_ Hiccup. You have to keep it on."

"But I can't let you-"

"Oh yes you can, dragon boy," she growled, rubbing her arms. "I'm a Viking. I'll be fine. We lived on _Berk_ for eighteen years. And at least it's not snowing in here…" She glanced up at the ceiling of their little snow cave. Hiccup followed her gaze, squinting. They were definitely trapped in here- well, at least there was no way out from the top. He looked at the sides of their cave and found that they were trapped in all around by snow, too. It was a tight fit in here, and they were close to being pressed together. The only possible exit would be the top…

"So… we're trapped in here," he said slowly.

"Sounds about r-right." Astrid had tried to hide her shaking, but couldn't keep back the quake in her voice. She felt like she was turning into ice, she was so cold… "Hiccup," she said after a moment, exiling the shivering from her voice, though her teeth still chattered. "If we stay in here… we'll freeze to death."

Hiccup's lips pursed, and he was silent for a long time as he thought. During those few minutes, Astrid quivered quietly, then weighed whether or not to slump against the wall and fall asleep. She was exhausted from all of the walking earlier, and wanted a good long rest… but she knew that if she slipped into a slumber now, there was a chance she would never wake up again. She settled for leaning her head against the wall, too tired to keep it up herself.

Hiccup noticed her discomfort and looked worried. "Astrid…"

"I'm fine." Astrid sighed in frustration about… well, _everything._ "Gods above… what are we even going to _do_ , Hiccup?" There was something in her voice that alarmed the young man. She was scared. And Astrid… well, she was hardly _ever_ scared.

"I…" Hiccup paused, still a little sluggish from his head injury. "Well, we…"

He suddenly had a memory- a memory that just might be able to save them from freezing to death…

* * *

 _Hiccup and Astrid raced back to Berk to explain the awesome thing the dragons had just done- save them from freezing to death while they had been trapped in an avalanche. This revelation of the dragons' protective streak was inspiring and amazing, and Hiccup and Astrid were going on and on about it to Fishlegs._

" _Who'd believe it? The dragons we fought for years came to_ our _rescue!" said Hiccup, ecstatic as he glanced back at Toothless._

" _Yeah," Astrid added enthusiastically. "If it weren't for them, we would've frozen to death."_

 _Fishlegs smiled, "You know what- you could've used your own bodies to keep each other warm!"_

 _At that almost casual comment, the fifteen year-olds immediately slid away from each other with red and embarrassed expressions, scoffing. "Who would do that?" Hiccup muttered, face turned away from Astrid. If it could be avoided, physical contact was out of the question. Even if it was a matter of life and death… touching each other was… awkward, to put it lightly._

 _Never again Hiccup would've dreamed that they'd be trapped in an avalanche… but without their dragons._

* * *

Hiccup glanced away from Astrid, his face burning with the little heat he had left. "I… I know what we could do till we can get out of here… to keep from freezing to death…"

Astrid searched for his eyes, wondering why Hiccup wouldn't tell her the answer. "What?"

"Well…" Hiccup hesitated, then muttered, "Weuseourbodyheat…"

"...what?"

"We… use… each others'… body heat," Hiccup tried again, and looked up to see Astrid, who already had a heavy pallor from the cold, pale even more, if that was possible. She shook her head, disbelieving.

"There has to be some other way," she insisted, though the protest was weak. "Crawl around to warm up… get our blood pumping…"

Hiccup placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Astrid… I know it's… well, _awkward…_ but wouldn't you rather be embarrassed… than dead?"

"Of course, Hiccup, I'm not stupid," Astrid shot. "It's just…"

They looked at each other furtively, the words unspoken, but there.

"I know," said Hiccup softly. "We're older, we understand… _relationships_ more…"

Astrid nodded. "Yeah… but… but if this is the only way…" She gave the tiniest of smiles. "I'm glad it's you I'm stuck with."

"Haha… well… me too. Can you imagine me being stuck with Ruffnut?"

Astrid chuckled. "Or me with Snotlout." The pair began to snicker, then laughed so hard their sides hurt… but their mirth soon faded into chilly silence. Hiccup then raised his arms, like he was about to embrace Astrid in a hug.

"You ready?" he asked, and his face looked so playfully grim that Astrid had to force back another snigger.

She scooted forward in the snow, blushing. _Blushing_. What? _Astrid Hofferson didn't blush_. "As ready as I'll ever be."

And so, hesitantly, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. Astrid moved her arms around so she returned the embrace, and then set her chin on top Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup's heart was pounding hard at each movement from Astrid. She was so close, he could turn his head just a little bit… and _kiss_. His palms grew clammy with nerves at the thought. Sure, Astrid had kissed him a few times before… hugged him… punched him ten times as many… But now… there was something different… Something there that wasn't there before…

"You smell like dragons," said Astrid in a muffled voice. Her mouth was half buried in Hiccup's shirt.

Hiccup smirked. "Well, what did you expect?"

"I don't know. But it smells… nice. Like… you."

"...I'm just going to decide that's a compliment…" Hiccup noticed that Astrid was still shivering, even though they were so close. Without thinking about it, he began to rub Astrid's back, surprising her. The action was light, and he was only barely doing it, but Astrid felt every brush. Warmth from Hiccup's body and his hands crept into her, draining the cold out. She regained feeling in her toes, which had grown numb awhile ago. The heat spread until she stopped shaking.

She then mimicked what Hiccup was doing to her and onto him, trying to return the favor. Hiccup also grew warmer with the new pressure on his back. Together, they sat for a few minutes, the awkwardness slowly fading from them into an almost comforting silence. After a while, Astrid and Hiccup were much warmer than before, and didn't think they were in danger of freezing to death anymore.

Not only did Astrid's toes unthaw… but her heart felt warmer than ever. Warm toes… a warm heart… she was growing to think that they'd be alright.

 _CRACK!_

There was a sudden sound that came from the ceiling, almost as if the snow was shifting above. Hiccup and Astrid quickly pulled away from each other, too concerned about the noise to feel embarrassed about their close contact.

"What was that?" Astrid whispered. She knew that any loud sounds could trigger the collapse of snow, and didn't want the snow-top caving in on them.

"Hold on…" Hiccup listened intently for any other crackle. There was another pop, and then-

 _PFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_

Snow spurted through a crack in the ceiling, pouring out into the corner of the cave. Hiccup lunged for Astrid, covering her body with his in attempt to shield her from harm. Though Astrid deeply appreciated the gesture, she knew that covering herself wouldn't stop the snow from burying her alive.

The snow continued to spill through the whole until… _silence_. Fresh white powder was now caked around Hiccup and Astrid, and after a moment, Hiccup removed himself from his position, and they both sat up and looked to the ceiling.

"Oh my…," Astrid murmured at what she saw.

A small smile broke through Hiccup's lips. "Thank the gods…"

The ceiling hadn't been caving them inside after all. They had had nothing to worry about. Instead, the new opening allowed an exit for them to get out of their prison and to safety. The pair could hardly believe their luck, and it took a minute for them to come to their senses and scramble to get out.

Hiccup decided he would crawl up first so he could look around to see if it was alright to get out. Astrid rolled her eyes at his chivalry, but allowed him to play hero. He had just saved her from freezing to death, after all.

Once out, Hiccup took a few moments to look around, then deemed it safe for Astrid to follow him. The avalanche had thankfully churned to a standstill, and they were somewhere near the edge of its remains. Hiccup pulled Astrid through the crack, nearly losing his balance as his feet shifted in the snow. Once Astrid was up, he put an arm around her back to hold her up, as, despite Astrid's earlier claims, her leg was badly bruised from the previous fall and she couldn't walk too well. Astrid slung one of her arms around Hiccup's shoulder in return. Supporting each other, they limped across the snowy wasteland. The blizzard had died down a bit to where they could see a fair range.

In the distance, Hiccup thought he saw a black dot, growing bigger with each step. He squinted, cocking his head as he tried to make it out. "Is that... _Toothless_?" He glanced over it again, and he grinned. "It is! _Yes_! He's okay… And I think… I think I see Stormfly behind him!"

Astrid practically sagged with relief. "Thank Thor. We're alive… we can get out of here and go _home_ …" She thought that after the ordeal she and her friend had just went through, they could get a pass on Snow Wraith duty for a few days. She glanced at the young man beside her. "Hiccup... I think... I think we're going to be alright." She felt Hiccup squeeze her shoulder with a similar happiness.

"You know what, Astrid?" Hiccup said. He suddenly found a wide smile stretching his mouth in reply. "I think you're right."

* * *

 **Special thanks toooooo…**

 **SunshineGirl14, laythkamal, harrypanther, Chibibread, jackie016, Rosalie24, devufairy, surferbabe2019, thepurplewriter333, Guest (#1), Guest (#2), PsychicWonderKitty, Plasma-energy-virus, phieillydinyia, DragonGirl310, annnnnddddddd TheLastInspiritDragonRider (for your own private review :D). Thanks, you guys! And we're ALMOST at 19, _000_ views!** **WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? WOW. THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Hey, guys, so I put up a poll on my profile for your favorite chapter of this so far. So if you want to vote on that, that'd be really awesome because then I could do more chapters like your favorites in the future! It's a win-win. ;-)**

 **Also, to those who might be wondering, the doctor appointment went pretty well. Also, apparently my energy levels are super low (according to a high-tech machine), so that explains why I have no energy, but I'm doing nothing. Hoorah, mystery solved!**

 **Thanks for sitting through my banters and random little facts that probably annoy the heck out of you. I know, I know, I'm only making this A/N** _ **even**_ **longer by saying this and adding more and more and more and more words… so I'll wrap this up: Until the next time, fellow Dragonites!**


	16. Bruises

**Bruises:** When Hiccup accidentally agrees to an ice-skating competition with Snotlout, he finds himself in a tough spot. How can he skate with only one leg? But when Astrid offers to help him out, maybe things won't go too badly after all. Requested by Plasma-energy-virus.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Bruises**

"Come _on_ , Hiccup!" Astrid pleaded to her friend. "Come skating with us. It's a perfect day for it- nice and cool, Freya's Lake is completely frozen, and we all have ready-made skates! It'll only be for a bit. Hiccup, come on…"

The fifteen year-old looked up momentarily from his work in the forge. He was tinkering with Toothless's tailfin- it had iced over in the cold weather earlier, and he was trying to fix the fabric so it would be stronger and work better in freezing temperatures, like today. "Astrid, I can't," he said, shaking his head, then returned to his project.

"Save it, Astrid," said Snotlout. He leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed. "All _Hiccup_ wants to do is play around with hot metal!"

Hiccup shot his cousin a look. "It is _not_ 'playing around with hot metal'- it's called blacksmithing!"

"Same thing, different name!"

Astrid tried to fight back her frustration. Did boys have to fight about _everything_? "That's not the point, Hiccup," she insisted. "The point is that there's no reason why you can't set your work down for a couple of hours and come skating with the rest of us… Fishlegs and the twins are already down there, and they're waiting for us to arrive."

"Astrid, you know I can't skate," said Hiccup. "For two reasons. One, Toothless needs his tailfin." He gestured to his Night Fury, who was sitting attentively in the corner of Hiccup's room in the forge. "And two…" His gaze trailed down to his prosthetic leg, and so did his other two friends'. They quickly looked away.

"Well, we're not going to do any fancy skating," Astrid added. "Just, you know… slide around a little. Maybe have a snowball fight. Shove each other over. Typical stuff for us."

Hiccup pursed his lips, his eyes avoiding Astrid's and set on Toothless's tailfin. "I can't," he repeated. "Go on without me. I'll be fine here." He offered her a quick smile, then glanced back down.

Astrid sighed, but even from the few months she had spent with Hiccup, she knew that he could be the stubbornest boy she'd ever known. "Fine," she said. "But if you change your mind… you know where to find us."

"I know."

After a moment, Astrid slowly left the forge, casting one more glance back at her friend. But she didn't press any further. Snotlout, however, stayed standing inside of Hiccup's workroom, looking annoyed, then contempt.

"You know," he began snidely. "I think I know the real reason you don't want to skate."

Hiccup, distracted with his work, decided to humor Snotlout. "And why's that?"

"You don't think you can win against me."

"That's- gods, Snotlout, are you off…"

"Am I?" Snotlout challenged. "Or are you just scared? Scared that you'll _lose_?"

Hiccup, irritated, shook his head. His interest in the conversation was fading fast, and he began to tune the other boy out. "You know that's not the case."

"Oh yeah? Well, prove it! Hmm... how about we have a skating competition- next Freyasday. Just between the two of us. Freyasday a week from now. And that's when we'll see who's _really_ the best, once and for all."

Hiccup, who had long since stopped paying attention to what Snotlout was saying, murmured, "Yeah, fine," in hopes that that would get his cousin to leave. He was busy, and didn't have any time for Snotlout's usual nonsense.

Snotlout was a bit surprised. "So you accept?"

"Sure," Hiccup muttered absentmindedly. Where was that rod he had made… With him distracted, Snotlout smiled, looking a bit impish, then swaggered out of the room. He had _this_ in the bag. And Hiccup continued to work, completely unaware of what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

"So," Astrid said spritely, coming up to Hiccup the minute he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. "You ready?"

Hiccup rubbed his temples, confused, and exhausted. He had been up late last night finishing Toothless's prosthetic, and had only slept for a few hours. "Ready for what, exactly?" he yawned.

"The skating competition, of course," Astrid replied, like it was obvious. "Snotlout told us all that you agreed to participate in that stupid thing. He must've really gotten on your nerves for you to accept that challenge. I was surprised when I heard that you had actually agreed to compete. Yesterday, you were completely adamant about not skating with the rest of us."

Hiccup's mind reeled with this new information. "What… skating competition… wait… _that's_ what Snotlout was talking about yesterday?" He groaned, slapping his forehead. "Oh, gods, _no_ … I didn't… of all the times I had to be distracted…"

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms. "You _did_ agree to Snotlout's challenge, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Hiccup confessed. "But I didn't _mean_ to. When I was talking with Snotlout, I was so preoccupied with working on Toothless's tailfin that I was just saying 'fine' and 'sure' to anything Snotlout said in hopes that he would go away so I could work… I never thought that he'd do something like this." He straightened, then looked around the Great Hall to find his cousin in the seats. "I'll have to call it off, then."

Astrid suddenly looked nervous, a strange expression for her usual fearless face. "Um… well… that's another thing…"

"What now?" Hiccup asked in despair. Surely, his bad luck had ran out by now…

"You see…" Astrid hesitated. "Snotlout told the entire village about the competition."

Hiccup frowned. "So?"

"...well… they're… they're really excited about the race. Like, over the top. And you know how ecstatic the village can get when they like something. I don't think you can back out now," said Astrid, wincing. "And the others Riders, too… we were pretty eager to see you skate, as well. I don't think Ruff or Tuff will let you slip out of this one."

Hiccup face-palmed for the second time in five minutes- maybe a new record. "I really have to do this, don't I, then?"

"Yeah," Astrid admitted.

"And I'm going to lose," he said miserably.

"What- no you're not!" Astrid told him, trying to sound encouraging, but it came out as fake as the words were. "You're a fine skater, Hiccup. You'll win. Of course you will."

Hiccup shot Astrid a dark look. "Sure… sure…"

Oh boy, was he was going to _lose_.

* * *

As the days went by, Hiccup knew he couldn't avoid the skating competition any longer, so he began to practice. Of course, he didn't go out in the middle of the day where everyone could see him fall. He took to going out at night, where the only things that could laugh at him were Toothless and the occasional falling snowflake. It was easier that way, and when he fell, he didn't feel quite so embarrassed as he would have for failing in public.

Eventually, there were only two more nights till the competition- sooner than Hiccup would've liked, and he was displeased to know that he had hardly improved with his skating. He wished he had a teacher who could help him out, but there was no way he would go for help. No one except Toothless even knew about his nightly trips to Freya's Lake, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Still; there was also no way he was going to win. And that was hard to admit, because getting back at Snotlout was always some sort of victory.

While Hiccup practiced his skating on Freya's Lake (well, _tried_ to practice his skating on Freya's Lake), Astrid was taking a late night flight on Stormfly. The Riders had been training intently all day, and both she and her Nadder needed some time to relax and settle down. The air was sharp and a bit difficult to breathe in, and heavy clouds surrounded the pair, but Astrid didn't mind those obstacles. Soaring above Berk on the back of a dragon was one the best feelings she had ever experienced, and the weather wasn't about to stop her from doing it. When had it ever?

As she and Stormfly soared around in the skies, Astrid looked back down on Berk, as she often did. She smiled at the sight, taking in the warm lights from the huts that seemed to offer reassurance and protection from the cold. It was a sight that comforted her. Her gaze wandered away from the village and into the forest. She and Stormfly were about to head over Freya's Lake. With a pang, she was reminded of Hiccup's unfortunate situation. She pitied him, because she knew that, even as much as he denied it, having a prosthetic made it hard to walk around- much less, _skate_. Astrid wasn't even sure if Hiccup was practicing. She never saw him at the lake. And without practice, he would surely lose… unless he had help, that was. But she knew that Hiccup would never ask for assistance unless it was a life or death situation. So he had doomed himself to a certain defeat.

She squinted down at the lake- and was stunned to see someone skating on it! Well, not really skating. Just sort of stumbling around, and occasionally tripping. It was a curious sight that made Astrid halt Stormfly in the air so she could get a better look at the person. With a sinking feeling, she believed she knew who it was.

It was Hiccup.

Hiccup had come out here to practice alone, in the middle of the night where no one could see him fall. After a moment, everything clicked. Hiccup _had_ been practicing these past few days- but by himself and late into the night when the area was clear. It hurt her heart to think about how alone and frustrated Hiccup must've felt, and how ashamed he was for failing. In a heartbeat, Astrid made a decision.

She would help him. No matter what Hiccup said, she would help him. They were friends. Best friends, perhaps. And didn't friends help each other out? She didn't have too much experience with the term 'friendship' as she preferred fights to meaningful talks or sentimental things- but then again, Hiccup had even less involvement with having friends than she did.

Whatever the case, it was worth a shot.

Silently, she nudged Stormfly's sides to get her dragon to fly down to Freya's Lake. She soon arrived on the edge of the ice, and Stormfly managed to be so quiet that Hiccup didn't even hear her land. His back was to Astrid as he tried pushing off on the lake. His prosthetic scraped against the ice, smoothly at first, but it was soon caught in a bump, overturning Hiccup and causing him to crash down. He lay flat on his back for a minute, seeming to not have the energy to get back up. He groaned, clearly aching.

"Well," he muttered to himself, "I guess it took you this long to realize that you're not a winner. You're just what the village said you were before… useless."

Before she knew it, Astrid had jumped off of Stormfly and took a step on the frozen lake. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, you are _not_ useless," she said bitterly, hating the word that had caused Hiccup so much pain for fifteen years.

Hiccup's head shot up, turning to find the source of Astrid's voice. He quickly pushed himself to a standing position, wobbling at the sudden movement. "A-Astrid. Oh gods. I was just… I was just trying to…" He trailed off, then sighed in defeat, knowing that Astrid would see right through any lie he gave. "Well, I guess you found me out."

Astrid crossed her arms. "Hiccup… why are you doing this alone? You could've asked me for help. Not even me- maybe Fishlegs, or your father, or another villager."

Hiccup looked down, ashamed. "Astrid, I was called useless my entire life until Toothless and I defeated the Red Death. I just… what if people think I'm useless because I can't skate anymore? I… I can't go back to that…"

"Hiccup." Astrid's voice was soft. "No one cares whether you can skate or not- that's not important at all! No one would ever think you're useless because of that one disability. Look… I don't know about you, but I can't stand to see Snotlout win this race, and then gloat about it for weeks after. Everytime he wins something, it's awful, right? So whether you like it or not, I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you be able to skate again. I'm going to help you win."

Hiccup was momentarily taken aback. "But, Astrid, I-"

"No buts," Astrid cut in. "Alright, lucky for you, I happen to keep my skates in my saddlebag, so we're going to start training tonight. Right now. I hope you're ready for Hofferson's Ice Skating Lessons." With that, she turned around to sift through Stormfly's saddle bag, and emerged with a pair of skates. Quickly, she removed her boots and replaced them with her new shoes, then stood up and slid onto the ice.

Hiccup looked doubtful as Astrid skated over to him. He would've protested that she should go, but knew his words would fall on deaf ears. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked instead.

"I'm sure I don't want Snotlout to win," Astrid replied. "Now, let's begin…"

For around an hour that night, Astrid re-taught Hiccup how to skate. It was hard work, and frustrating to both of them, but by the end of the time, Hiccup had made more progress than he had achieved the past three nights combined. He thanked Astrid for her help (with, of course, a, "Though I probably would've been able to do it on my own."), and the two headed back to the village for the night, both a little more at peace.

Two more nights till the race. Astrid told Hiccup that he would be under her training until the competition was over. Hiccup reluctantly agreed, though in secret, he was glad to have someone he could rely on.

The second night began much like the first- until halfway through it when Hiccup took yet another fall. But this time, it was different. He was annoyed and frustrated with himself and why he couldn't do the things he easily could manage before he lost his leg. As he lay there on the ice, he found himself not wanting to get back up. His back ached, sure sign of another painful bruise. He had earned many over this past week, and they covered his whole body. Each time he fell, every one of them screamed in protest.

Astrid skated over to him, and hovered above Hiccup's prostrate figure. "You going to get up?"

"I just need a minute. I'm really sore from all of these cursed bruises I get from falling." He winced as he rubbed one on his elbow. "Astrid… I have so many bruises. I've fallen so many times. Maybe… maybe you should just stop trying to teach me. I'm not going to get any better. I'm a lost case."

"Hiccup," Astrid shot, glaring down at him. "No, you're not. Bruises aren't signs that you're bad at skating. They're signs that you're trying hard. Even if you're black and blue from head to toe, I won't think you're a bad skater. I'll admire you for not giving up, and most importantly, _trying_."

Hiccup pondered this for a long moment. Astrid waited to see what he would do next. Slowly, but surely, he began to push himself back to his feet (well, _foot_ ). He gave a shy smile over to his friend, and nodded. "I'll keep at it, then," he said. "Sorry for being so… hard to get along with. I know I can sometimes be difficult to handle."

Astrid smirked back. "I think I can manage."

From there on out, training went a lot better. With Hiccup now willing to learn, and Astrid as his 'teacher', amazing progress was made. Their friendship, too, grew, and during each 'lesson' they would tease or comfort each other under the stars. These nights with Astrid were precious to Hiccup, and he enjoyed them greatly. Even when he crashed down, Astrid always offered a hand to help him up, and Hiccup appreciated this beyond words.

The night before the competition arrived, and Astrid trained him hard, hardly giving him any breaks. By the end of the night, Hiccup was exhausted and sweating, even though it was freezing out, but Astrid's coaching had done its job: Hiccup was now as good a skater as he had used to be. Still, Hiccup was unsure of whether he or Snotlout would win. Though Snotlout wasn't the best at skating, he was pretty good, as he seemed to be at everything.

Astrid sensed Hiccup's anxiety as they finished up their last round of training, and wanted to console him. "We may be able to make a winner of you yet," she teased, attempting to lighten his mood.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but he looked hopeful. "You think so?"

Astrid slung an arm around Hiccup's shoulder and led him off of the ice. "Think so? No." She smiled at him, and Hiccup was glad it was dark out so she couldn't see how red his face was at her touch. "I _know_ so."

Hiccup grinned back. "Well, that's good enough for me."

* * *

 **Special thanks to…**

 **thepurplewriter333, FanWriter02, phieillydinyia, devufairy, Smoe05, Guest, httydtrash, aaaannnndddddddd PsychicWonderKitty! Thanks for your continuing and inspirational support, guys! And hey- WE REACHED OVER 80 FOLLOWS, AND OVER 70 FAVES! And over 150 reviews! HOORAH!**

 **School starts on Wednesday (*makes face*) so my updating schedule might be out of whack for a bit while I settle into things. Just a heads up. :-) Well, that's all of Ani's Rambling News for today, so aur revoir! Adios! Ciao! Aloha! Goodbye!**


	17. Stay

**Stay** : After the events of Blindsided, Astrid is left with a fear of lightning due to her temporary blindness. When another storm strikes the Edge, Hiccup has his suspicions. Requested by madadavid0605.

 **Hey, quick note so you're not confused... This'll take place somewhere in the interval of months between Blindsided and Shell-Shocked: Part 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Stay**

 _BOOM!_

Thunder grumbled in the skies above, arguing with itself as it grew louder and louder. Brief spasms of light flickered in the clouds, which lit up the landscape below. The lightning arched itself down towards both earth and sea, not caring where it hit, but how much damage it would inflict. There was no question that this storm was going to be big. Bigger than Dragon's Edge had seen for quite awhile.

The Dragon Riders were all gathered in the Clubhouse, talking quietly. It was late evening, and if not for the storm, it would've been nearly dark, not nearly pitch black with bad weather.

"Okay, gang!" Hiccup called over a roll of thunder. "I think we should call it an early night. The storm is bound to bring down some trees, so we need to be clearing them as early as possible in the morning."

The Riders groaned at the thought of lugging trees around all day, but they dispersed from their groups and slowly went outside into the stormy weather. Only Astrid remained where she was. Hiccup, who was following the others outside, paused to look back at her with a slightly curious, slightly concerned expression.

"Something wrong, Astrid?" he asked.

Astrid was standing near the fire, staring into the flames. She didn't look up to meet Hiccup's eyes, worrying the young man further. "Nothing," she said. "Everything's fine… you go on, I'm just going to be here a moment longer." She turned her head for a fleeting moment and flashed Hiccup a tiny smile. But there was something wrong… she seemed almost… _nervous._

Astrid didn't get _nervous_.

Hiccup frowned. "You sure you're okay? You seem..."

"Hiccup, I'm _fine_." There was a sharp edge to Astrid's voice that Hiccup didn't dare disagree with. He had seen his girlfriend's wrath and didn't want to be on the receiving side of it again. However, she softened a little with her next words. "See you tomorrow."

"...okay. Night." Hiccup walked up to Astrid, then lightly kissed her on the forehead. She smirked for a brief moment, but the expression faded into a blank one that was sure to be covering other emotions. And well, too. But Hiccup saw right through her act.

"Goodnight, Hiccup."

Reluctantly, he pivoted his foot around to leave the Clubhouse, Toothless following him out, and was almost right after slammed on by rain. However, his mind was another place than the storm. It was inside, with Astrid. Something was definitely troubling her, that much was for sure. But what exactly escaped his mind. He had known Astrid well for years now, and he couldn't think of any recent problems she had experienced that may be the cause of her distress. In fact, lately she had seemed happier, due to the new relationship between her and Hiccup. So he just couldn't fathom why Astrid seemed so unsettled.

As he reached his hut, he muttered to himself, "Maybe it's nothing… Astrid's probably just tired… or maybe she wants to check up on things before going to bed."

He nodded to himself. That sounded reasonable to him.

After letting Toothless slide inside, Hiccup quickly followed him in, then shut the door tight. It was a relief to get out of the rain. Even after only a minute in the downpour, he was soaked to the bone. Toothless was, as well, and unfortunately, he shook the water off of his skin on Hiccup, earning a shout of protest.

He changed out of his wet clothes into ones that were comfortably dry, but he didn't feel like sleeping yet. His rest routine was out of whack- probably from staying one too many nights up late working on projects. So it was no surprise that he found himself sitting up at his desk, inventions that came only from his imagination spilling out onto the paper.

Hiccup spent the rest of the evening scribbling in his notebook. Toothless prowled around, slightly agitated due to the storm, but with a few comforting words from his rider, the two settled into a companionable silence.

Finally, after an hour or two of this, Hiccup blew out the candle Toothless had lit for him, and went to go on up to bed. He was tired, and knew it'd be an early day tomorrow. It'd be better to fall asleep before the storm grew too loud to stay unconscious.

His mind had flitted to Astrid often during his writing and drawing but it wasn't until he was lying prostrate on his bed that he really had time to again ponder what was troubling his girlfriend. Not too many things caused Astrid to be that… quiet. That subdued. That… nervous.

 _CRASH!_

Lightning struck somewhere on Dragon's Edge, shaking the entire island. Hiccup's heart jolted up into his throat for a moment, but when the resounding strike began to fade, he managed to calm himself.

Wow! This storm was more intense than most. In fact, it had been long months since the last thunderstorm this huge had came upon the Edge. It was the lightning storm that had nearly burned down the stables… and left Astrid temporarily blind. He almost shuddered at the memory. Hiccup knew that was a beyond difficult time for his girlfriend to get through, but she had made it through better than most, and he was proud of her for it. After Hiccup had been struck by lightning a few years ago, he had been wary of storms, but that fear had faded with time and the knowledge that his family and friends would be there to take care of him. Still, it was not a pleasant experience, and this storm reminded him of the incident a bit...

A thought suddenly hit Hiccup, so jarring, so alarming, it was like the lightning that had just beaten the ground.

What if… what if _Astrid_ was reminded of the past lightning storm that had brought her so much trouble? What if that was why she was nervous tonight? It made sense… it had taken awhile for Hiccup to get over his fear, and it had only been two months since Astrid's blindness.

Hiccup sat up in bed, eyes wide. And if Astrid was alone…

She must've been pretty… scared.

Of course, Astrid would claim she was never afraid, but that simply wasn't true. Hiccup had seen fleeting fearful expressions cross her face before, and knew that some things troubled her deeply. The fear of lightning storms must've been one of those.

Almost absentmindedly, Hiccup pulled his blanket from him, then slid off the bed. He climbed down the ladder quickly and padded over to the exit of his hut. He nearly opened the door, but then realized he'd need a coat if he was to go out in a storm as harsh as this one. After quickly putting one on, he hurried back over to the door to leave. Toothless, up in the loft, looked like he was going to jump down, but he was pacified with Hiccup's whisper of, "No, Toothless, I'll be back soon. Just need to go… check on something."

Right after he had assured his friend, he ducked outside. The rain ripped at him, and he was suddenly very glad that he had decided to wear a coat. As quickly as he could, he made his way over to Astrid's hut. He was also very glad that it was so close to his, which would allow him to spend less time out in the rain.

Soon enough, he had reached Astrid's place and was ready to go inside. He hesitated at her door for a moment, and stood there being soaked by the downpour as he wondered if checking on Astrid was really the right thing to do. What if she was fast asleep? What if she never was scared in the first place? He fretted over these scenarios in his mind. If he was wrong… would Astrid be mad at him for thinking her afraid?

 _But you'd feel better if you at least checked_ , a tiny voice in the back of his mind piped up.

Hiccup nodded to himself, squinting. He would. And if his girlfriend wasn't scared of the thunderstorm… well, it was an honest mistake… that Astrid didn't have to know about.

He reached his hand out and knocked on the door slightly, then pushed it open. He was surprised at what he saw when he entered. Astrid was sitting on the edge of her bed, her hands covering her face, and appearing… defeated. He was stunned.

He had never seen Astrid look that way.

"Astrid?" he asked, too astonished to keep back the astoundment from his voice.

Astrid's hands fell away from her face so quickly it was almost as if they were never there. Her face was filled with horror and shock. With her arms gone, Hiccup could see that Astrid's hair was smooth, signifying she hadn't slept. Her bed, too, was still made, giving further proof of her insomnia. "Hiccup. Oh. H-hi. What are you-" She suddenly switched to hardness, and whipped up her infamous glare. "What do you think you're doing, sneaking in my hut in the middle of the night?"

"I wasn't _sneaking into your hut_ ," said Hiccup.

"Really? Then what do you call entering someone's house in the middle of the night without letting them know you're there?"

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "I just… I just thought…"

A sudden flash of lightning that was followed by a roll of thunder echoed against the sky, loud and earth-trembling. A fleeting expression of fear crossed Astrid's face, illuminated in the burst of light, but as the lightning faded out, so did her countenance to a more guarded one. Hiccup's suspicions were confirmed.

"Astrid?" Hiccup prodded in a gentle voice. "You want to tell me why you're still up?" He knew the answer, but he wouldn't be able to help Astrid if she kept denying her anxiety.

"I-" Astrid stammered, at loss for words. "I just…" Her rigid shoulders slumped, and she shook her head. "Hiccup… if I tell you something… do you promise… promise on your _life_ … that you won't tell anyone?"

Hiccup nodded solemnly. "I promise."

Astrid took in a breath, preparing herself to express her fear. "Hiccup… ever since I was blinded in that lightning storm… I… I… I haven't exactly thought the same of thunderstorms. I'm… wary about them. I- I _hate_ them. I'm…" She paused. "Af… afraid…"

Hiccup took a step forward towards Astrid, not minding the raindrops that rolled off of him at the movement. "...alright." He shrugged, like it was no big deal. "So you're afraid."

Astrid looked stunned as he sat down next to her, pulling off of his coat and piling it on the ground so he wouldn't wet the floor anymore. "I'm never afraid," she said. "Why aren't you… surprised? Why don't you look at me differently? Look shocked, at least?"

"You know," said Hiccup, switching the topic "I don't have too good experiences with lightning, either."

Astrid was a little annoyed at his turn of the conversation, but unwillingly asked, "Oh?"

"Of course. Remember how I took a lightning bolt to the head while trying to save Toothless a few years ago? And being chased by the Skrill _multiple_ times?" Chuckling, Hiccup shook his head. "No. Lightning isn't my friend, either. Especially with a metal leg." He shifted it in emphasis.

"I hadn't forgotten of those instances...," Astrid began.

"They just slipped your mind," Hiccup said. "I get it."

Astrid nodded, then gave a heavy sigh. "Why am I af-afraid, Hiccup, when you've faced the same thing I'm scared of several times, but you're fine... and I'm not. Why am I so..." She struggled for the right word. "... _weak?_ "

Hiccup suddenly looked almost _angry_ as he turned his head to face his girlfriend. "Astrid Hofferson, you may be many things, but never _ever_ call yourself weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. _Never_ say that." There was an urgency to his tone that Astrid didn't quite understand, but she inclined her head anyways.

"Fine," she agreed. "Maybe I'm not weak... but I am… in a very small way, of course… afraid. Though I hate having to admit it..."

"Everyone gets scared."

"But _I'm_ not supposed to. _I'm_ supposed to be Fearless Astrid Hofferson."

"No, Astrid, you're supposed to be a human being," Hiccup said gently. "Astrid... you're so brave, it amazes me. Maybe because you're not scared of much else, all the fear you're supposed to have is sort of... vented out on one thing. Just a guess. But, Astrid... you have no reason to be ashamed because you fear something."

Astrid's tense figure relaxed a little at Hiccup's comforting words. "I just… up until recently… I really haven't been… _afraid_ before. Maybe I've had little frights, like the twins nearly killing somebody, or almost dying from Odin's Scourge…" _Little?_ thought Hiccup. That experience had been a nightmare for him! "… but this is a _fear_. A real, horrible, nagging _fear_ that just won't go away." She rubbed her temples. "I think I'm going to try and sleep through the storm. Don't want to be tired tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" said Hiccup anxiously.

"Yeah… I'm sure. You can go. Thanks for… checking up on me." Astrid smiled thinly. Obviously very reluctant, Hiccup stood from the bed, took his coat, then began to make his way over to the door. But he had many doubts. Should he leave? Astrid was always stubborn on saying she was fine. She had claimed she was okay when she was dying from Odin's Scourge, for Thor's sake! But he didn't want to argue with his girlfriend any day… maybe it was the right decision to go… she would be fine…

"I… Wait, Hiccup…"

Astrid's faltering voiced froze Hiccup mid-stride. He turned around to glance at Astrid, who was looking more defeated than before. She rubbed her hands together, like she was trying to summon the words she wanted to speak, but couldn't quite get them out.

"Um," she began, sounding like she didn't really know where to start. "Actually… could you… well…"

"Yes?"

"Could you… stay with me? Just until things die down a little…" She seemed very chagrined about having to ask this. "I mean, you don't have to, of course… yeah… just forget it, I'll be fine… I'll just try and sleep…"

But Hiccup was at her side in a heartbeat. "Of course I'll stay."

Astrid offered Hiccup a grateful smile as he put an arm around her shoulder and let her lean against his chest. It felt nice. For once, she didn't have to be Fearless Astrid Hofferson… she could just relax and let someone else take care of her for a change. Only for a little bit, of course. And she would only let Hiccup do this. He wouldn't tease her or look at her differently because she had one phobia. He would be understanding. And that was one of the many things Astrid loved about the boy she was snuggled up against. Snuggled. Wow. That was something she never thought she'd do.

They sat there for awhile in silence, just listening to soft grumbles of thunder and the occasional flash of light. But the storm seemed to be dying down… like Astrid's fears. Now the worst thing was the heavy rain that fell outside.

"It's kind of peaceful, you know," Hiccup said softly.

"What do you mean? It's just rain."

"But the sound of rain falling and hitting the ground… a continuous… gentle patter. It's… assuring, in its own way. Even the scariest, most dangerous of things can be beautiful. Like dragons… like Vikings… _sometimes_ … I mean, we can sing pretty well…"

Astrid laughed quietly, but she was actually pondering Hiccup's words. She decided then that she would listen to the rain for a long moment- not try and block it out so she wasn't reminded of the previous accident. And as she concentrated on the thrumming of the rain outdoors… she was surprised to find it didn't sound so menacing. Maybe it was because she felt safe in Hiccup's embrace, or maybe it was because instead of not facing her fear, she had finally confronted it… but whatever the case, she knew that she wasn't afraid of lightning storms anymore.

A crack of thunder rolled without warning, startling Astrid and making her jolt up. To her surprise, Hiccup began to laugh. And before she knew it, she was too. She felt herself relax, and leaned against Hiccup again, a smile still stretched across her face.

Okay. _Now_ she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Thanks, Hiccup," she murmured, yawning. "I… I feel a lot better… not so… afraid. I think I'm going to sleep now… tired… you can go, if you'd like… I'm truly all better…"

"I'll stay," Hiccup said. There was no doubt in his voice.

And as Astrid drifted off, for once, she didn't protest. Even warriors needed a rest. Especially in the arms of the ones they loved.

* * *

 **Special thanks to…**

 **thepurplewriter333, phieillydinyia, Guest (#1), Guest (#2), Lynkia, Plasma Snow, Smoe05, Guest (#3), Guest (#4), Guest (#5), Guest (#6), katurdi, aaaannnndddddddd devufairy! Thanks to everyone who simply read these past one-shots, as well! Writing can be a trying process, but seeing those numbers of views, reviews, faves, and follows go up urges my fingers to get tapping on the keyboard.**

 **Hey, a little fun fact… the fear of lightning storms is actually called Astraphobia. Heheh… Astrid has** _ **Astra**_ **phobia. *sniggers* Get it? Yeah, okay, I'm probably being obnoxious...**

 **To my pleasure, I get to say SEASON FIVE OF RTTE HAS COME OUT AT LAST! Hoorah! I'm almost done watching them. Have you guys already finished the new season?**

 **I blame all delay to school… it blindsided me (yep, I totally went there). Alright, until the next, fellow Dragonites!**


	18. It Starts With Friendship

**...okay, you guys are allowed to kill me for not updating for what… nearly a month? Heh…** _ **anyways**_ **, just know that I worked REALLY hard on this piece because I had no idea what to do at first, and I hope that this is okay… alright, onward…**

* * *

 **It Starts With Friendship:** Every day, Astrid goes to train with her axe in the woods- but when Hiccup starts coming too, she's annoyed. However, with their new time together, she slowly finds out that Hiccup may not be as useless and odd as the village says. Requested by Rosalie24.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: It Starts With Friendship**

With almost a spring in her step and an axe in her hand, fourteen year-old Astrid Hofferson made her way into Berk's woods to get her daily training practice in. She was glad to get away from that idiot Snotlout Jorgenson who wouldn't stop hitting on her, and enjoyed spending time alone when she trained. Especially at her secluded, special place in the woods where she could yell as loud as she wanted and unleash built up frustration about whatever was going on.

But her happiness soon faded when she saw that she was not alone at her favorite spot. She saw that nearby, a scrawny boy was trying to train by swordfighting with a tree. Pathetically, the tree seemed to be winning. Astrid recognized the boy at once- it was Hiccup Haddock, the son of the chief. He wasn't yet fourteen, as he was a few months younger than Astrid, but he looked a lot younger than thirteen. Annoyed at his appearance, she made sure that her stomps were loud enough for him to hear as she went to find another tree to jab at. Lately, Hiccup had been coming here. A lot. She couldn't fathom why, as from what she saw, the boy had no muscles whatsoever. Though her arms and legs were thin, she could feel her body working easily each time she used them. She couldn't say the same for Hiccup.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Astrid threw her axe hard at a tree, releasing a battle cry in a moment of exhilaration. It hit dead center with a resounding _THUNK!_ as it sunk into the wood. She, however, had no pleasure at her win. She had done this probably a thousand times before. After a moment, she walked up and pulled her axe from the bark, glowering. She hoped Hiccup Haddock had heard _that_! Maybe he'd know better than to invade her private time…

"RAAAUUUUUGGHHHH!"

Another perfect strike. She repeated her previous actions, and went back to slamming her axes into the tree until the poor thing looked like a whole army of blades had sliced it down. With each throw, she grew angrier and angrier. Why couldn't she have just a _little bit_ of _alone time?!_ Was that so much to ask from the great, fearless Astrid Hofferson? Finally, she became so enraged that she missed her target and her axe flew a little ways away from the tree. She stood there, fuming for a moment, until a nasally voice quietly spoke up behind her.

"I guess that was just an _axe_ -cident," Hiccup joked lightly. Astrid turned around to face him, her face not quite glaring, but not amused either. When he didn't get a response, he shifted, playing with his hands and looking nervous. "Sorry… I… you… the axe…" He looked so pitiful at that moment that Astrid decided not to yell at him for disrupting her practice.

"It's fine," she said in a curt voice. Her mouth twitched into a smirk. "I did miss the target… axe-cidentally."

Hiccup looked stunned at her reply. He clearly hadn't expected that reaction. But after a long moment, he smiled. "Re-laxe. It's nothin' to be ashamed of…" He ducked his head, knowing he had pushed his luck on that one.

Instead, he was asked (or _axe_ -d), "How do you know all of those axe puns?" Astrid wasn't quite sure whether to joke around with the boy, or put him in his proper place. No one had ever told her an axe joke before, and they were… entertaining. She did love her axe.

Hiccup shrugged. "I d-dunno… I work in the f-forge, so I hear a lot about axes… and the word 'axe' sometimes sounds like other words… so… I just thought..." He clamped his mouth shut, and Astrid knew he had thought he had said enough to get him killed.

"Oh. Okay."

She turned away from him, still a little interested in the conversation, but went to fetch her axe. Her thoughts churned together. She had never really made a fair judgement on what Hiccup was like, as she'd never really known him. At times, she had been annoyed by him, or even hated him for messing something up. But the one emotion she always felt when they ran into each other was… intriguement. This little chat made her even more curious about what Hiccup was really like, but she shrugged it off. She had a job to do- defend Berk. And the only way she was going to do that was by training. Not by trading axe puns with someone who wasn't even allowed outside during a dragon raid.

After another hour of throwing axes, stretching, and trying out some hand-to-hand combat with the air, she was coated in a sweat and ready to call it a day. She turned around to find that Hiccup's spot near his tree was empty. Huh. She wondered when he'd left.

 _It doesn't matter_ , she hissed back. _Who cares?_

Still… she was almost hoping to see Hiccup again tomorrow. Well, anyways, it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't constantly trying to flirt with her, explode things, or spew out dragon facts. Just that once.

* * *

When Astrid came again the next day, she saw that Hiccup wasn't there, and was almost… disappointed? No, no- that _certainly_ wasn't it… she was… a little unsettled at the change, as Hiccup had been coming here for a few weeks now. Yes, that was it.

She went on to her training, a lot less harshly than yesterday, but still averagely aggressive. She soon fell into a steady pace of throwing, breathing, retrieving, and throwing again. Her muscles burned with the exertion, but it felt _good_.

"H-hi."

Right before she was about to toss another axe, Astrid turned around to see Hiccup awkwardly standing a few yards away. He must've just arrived. She gave a slight nod in response, and was amused to see the his eyes glow at her attention. When she pivoted back to her scratched up tree, she smirked. Boys.

Again, she continued her routine, doing this for several minutes with no break. But soon, she cast a glance over to Hiccup's spot to see how he was doing. His battle with the tree wasn't going well at all. He used his sword too jerkily, and tightly clung to it with both hands like he'd gotten them stuck in sap. When he struck the tree, the weapon would either get fixed in the bark, or fall to the ground. Astrid watched him do this for a minute, frowing with a crinkled brow. Eventually, she couldn't stand watching someone use a sword _that_ badly.

"You're holding it wrong," she called to him over his hacking. He held that sword like it was an axe or something, honestly…

Hiccup froze in surprise, then glanced at her nervously. "I-I am?"

"Yeah. You need to stop… stop _clutching_ it like that. It's a sword, not an axe. And even with an axe, you need to hold it somewhat loosely- though not overly so. Same thing with a sword. Don't lose your grip on it, but don't shove it out like you're doing. It's painful to watch."

Hiccup blinked. "Oh. Uh… thanks."

" _Sword_ ," replied Astrid.

Hiccup gave her a funny look.

"You know…" Astrid gave a small shrug. "Sure, sword… sound the same."

Understanding filled Hiccup's eyes. "Oohhh. Ha. That's funny." He grinned, revealing a gap-toothed smile.

 _He's cute_ , Astrid thought without considering the words. In disgust, she quickly shoved away the thought. Cute? _Ew_ … she was starting to sound like Ruffnut or something… At the thought, she put on a cold glare and pivoted away from him, leaving poor Hiccup confused and wondering what he'd done wrong.

When Astrid was done with training, Hiccup was gone again.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup was already to their spot and practicing with his sword. Astrid was pleased to see him following her advice from yesterday and doing much better. She was smug at the thought of her being right. Well, she always _was_ , wasn't she?

"Why do you even practice here?" Astrid asked after a few swings of her axe. "I've never seen you train before." She had been curious about that since he had started coming, but was often to angry at him to ask.

In an off-hand tone, Hiccup managed, "Oh, you know… building up my muscles… these bad boys just can't stay down for long…" He raised a noodle of arm, eyes squinted in determination that a muscle would show. He looked so intent and serious about it that Astrid didn't have the heart to laugh.

"The real reason, Hiccup."

"I… well, I… I already told-"

"-me a lie?" Astrid glowered at him. "I just asked you a _question_."

Miffed, she started to turn away, but when Hiccup cried out, "Wait!", she faced him again with a bored expression. This was a waste of time. Why did she even care? Hiccup was the same scrawny boy he had been just a few days ago… nothing more.

"What?" she heard herself say, and cursed inwardly afterwards. Why'd she even react?

"I… er…" Hiccup sighed in defeat, rubbing an invisible spot on the ground with one of his boots. "Okay, I'll tell you. So, basically, I, um… I overheard a conversation with my dad and Gobber a few weeks ago… they… they were talking about me. Well, at least Dad was. He was saying that I… that I wasn't…" He seemed to be struggling to say this out loud. "...like the other boys in the village. I wasn't tough enough to be… well… chief. I know that… I'm not… strong. So I thought I could change that… by practicing with a weapon and hopefully getting stronger." He shrugged vaguely, like he didn't care about his father's words, though it was clear he did. Astrid felt something stir inside of her that she hadn't quite experienced before… _sympathy._ Her heart went out to this boy who'd never been good enough for anyone, as hard as he'd tried.

Astrid chewed on her lip. "Makes sense. Well, did you know that this was _my_ favorite spot to practice in?"

Hiccup blanched. "Oh gods… no, I didn't..."

"Don't look so worried. I'm not going to kill you."

Hiccup pretended to wipe off sweat from his forehead. "Thank Thor…"

This at last earned a smile from Astrid, both shocking and pleasing the boy into practically beaming back. For once, Astrid wasn't feeling angry, or murderous, or like she was in the middle of a war between dragons and Vikings. She just felt like a girl joking around with a-

Friend.

"There you are, Astrid!" a snobby, yet familiar voice called from behind her. Snotlout. Groaning, Astrid turned away from Hiccup and went back to throwing her axe. No way would she give that mutton-head of a Jorgenson the time of day. Best just pretend he wasn't there, as hard as it was to execute. She heard several pairs of footsteps crunch their way through dirt and leaves towards her. The whole gang was here now. "Hey, babe!"

Astrid sliced her axe at the tree, clenching her jaw to restrain herself from throwing it at Snotlout. "Well, if you want to get decapitated, you've come to the right place."

"Ha ha! Funny, Astrid. I like that in a girl."

She removed her axe from her tree in a violent way, and swiveled to face the other teens with a black look. "You must have a real death wish, then. Get out of here, Snotlout. I'm busy. You see this tree?" She nodded to its torn and battered bark from her abuse. "You could _easily_ be turned into this." Though she would never even consider doing that to someone, using threats often fended the Jorgenson off.

For a few moments, Snotlout looked nervous, however, he was able to push his wariness aside and resume his usual, irritating swagger. " _Relax_ , Astrid… no one's starting anything here except you."

Fury burned red hot in Astrid's icy eyes, but before she had a chance to wipe that smug little smirk off that idiot's face, a small voice broke in.

"I'm pretty sure Astrid told you to go away," Hiccup said, dropping his sword at the foot of his tree and walking up a little to the exchange. He looked unsure of his place, but determined to defend his new acquaintance.

Snotlout looked surprised. He must've not seen his cousin there, which wasn't too shocking. Hiccup was easy to miss. "What did you say to me?"

"I _said_ ," Hiccup continued in a stronger tone, "Astrid told you to go away. You should listen to her. She's not some- some _property_ to be won. She's a person. So… go bug some other person. She clearly doesn't want to be with you." He swallowed after his demand, but didn't back down.

Astrid was more stunned than she had ever been before. Previous to this time, no one had ever… defended her. Though it wasn't like people ever back-talked about her (who would with the fear of Astrid finding out?), no one had ever really noted on Snotlout's constant flirting with her, or tried to help stop it. Only Astrid had told him off- but Snotlout was a teenage boy with an ego the size of a Monstrous Nightmare, and therefore obnoxious.

The young Jorgenson became enraged and stomped up to Hiccup. He shoved him- hard- and the other boy stumbled. "You think _you_ can tell _me_ what to do, Useless? Huh? You think you're somebody important?" He pushed his cousin again, until he was backed up against a tree. Astrid had long since stopped throwing her axe, and watched with narrowed eyes and a slightly parted mouth, as if she wanted to say something.

"I just don't want you to insult Astrid," Hiccup mumbled.

That was when Snotlout punched him. Right in the stomach.

Gasping for air, Hiccup staggered, clutching his abdomen with features etched in pain. He didn't quite fall, but he had to lean on a tree to be able to stand.

"Snotlout," Fishlegs said nervously. "Snotlout, stop…" The boy had never seen his 'friend' hit Hiccup before. Most of the gang teased him, and they all made a point to ignore and avoid him. But never harm him… at least physically.

Astrid watched the scene unfold, feeling almost torn in two. If she helped Hiccup, the others would tell Berk all about it and label her as weak or soft for befriending the village runt. But if she didn't, her reputation would stay clear and strong...

Snotlout wouldn't listen to Fishlegs' pleas, and didn't notice that even Ruffnut and Tuffnut were shaking their heads in disagreement to what he was doing. "You don't have a right to speak to me like that, _Hiccup_ ," he sneered. "Not to anybody. Astrid's _my_ girl." He punched Hiccup again, and the victim fell to his knees, groaning. His face had been hit this time, and his lip was split.

"Stop," Astrid said in a low, cool voice that shook with anger. No matter what the village thought of her judgement, this wasn't right. Hiccup couldn't defend himself, he was just a kid. And the reason he was getting beaten up was because he had defended _her_. It wasn't his own doing.

So when Snotlout raised a fist to strike Hiccup again, she unleashed her rage that had been building up, and roared, " _I_ said _stop!_ "

What happened next was a flash. Astrid ran at Snotlout and tore him off of Hiccup, throwing him towards Fishlegs and the twins. After that was done, she screamed at the gang to get out or face her wrath, and they did, a dazed Snotlout included.

A minute after they had gone, Astrid looked back at Hiccup, who had pulled himself back up against the tree, still wincing. Her face betrayed no emotion, but she was the tiniest bit concerned about Hiccup. He was so small, so vulnerable… those punches must've hurt something awful. She should know- from her hot temper, she had been in too many fights to count.

"W-why did you d-do that?" Hiccup asked her in a shaky voice, his eyes wide with fear, pain, and shock.

After a moment, Astrid simply answered, "You're the only person who's ever defended me." She cocked her head slightly. "I repaid my… my debt to you. Everything's fair now. Are you… alright?"

"For a guy just beat up, yeah." Hiccup smiled weakly, and Astrid nodded.

"Good. I'm glad." She paused, then shot him warning glare. "But don't get the idea that we're _friends_ or anything. I owed you for standing up for me, and I paid you back by getting Snotlout away from you. That's all it was." In emphasis, she added, "We are _not_ friends."

Hiccup quickly shook his head. "Of course not. Don't worry. I would never think that…" Was it just her imagination, or did he sound sad…? "Never…"

Astrid regarded him stoically, not believing him for a minute or two, but she soon found the truth in his eyes. "Alright. You'd better go get that lip of yours cleaned up. You look like a mess."

"My lip? Huh?" Hiccup gingerly touched his mouth, as if just realizing the cut was there. It had already bled quite a bit, and blood still trickled lightly down his chin. "Oh yeah. Okay. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Astrid took in a small breath through her nose. "I have to go. It's my mom's birthday, and she wanted me home in time for supper. Some grand meal to devour." She began to walk away, then cast one final look back at Hiccup. "Bye, Hiccup."

Though it was just two words from her, Hiccup's eyes shone like he had just been given the world.

"O-oh. Bye, Astrid."

As Astrid trudged away, she decided that Hiccup wasn't as bad as the village had made him out to be. Though she knew that they would never be friends with the war going on- and never _could_ be- she also knew that she'd never tease him again. Ignore him, yes, for her image (she couldn't be seen going soft!), but there was something about that boy that she just couldn't bring to harm.

Oh, what was she _thinking_? He was _one boy._ One scrawny boy who could barely wield a sword. One boy who couldn't fight to save his life. One boy who had defended her. Gods, she was at it again…

Well, one thing was for sure: Hiccup Haddock III was an interesting character indeed!

* * *

 **Special thanks to…**

 **FanWriter02, Lynkia, thepurplewriter333, TheMightyMuffin, Guest (#1), katurdi, Smoe05, devufairy, annddddddddddd Plasma Snow. You guys are too kind, and I sincerely appreciate your continued support. *group hug* Also, I am pleased to say that I've Got**

 **I plan to post next Saturday, mostly because my birthday is next Sunday… *wiggles eyebrows***

 **I'm running very low on requests, so if you guys could share some more of your wonderful ideas, that'd be awesome. :-) YOU, MY READERS AND REVIEWERS, are what keep this story alive. I may write this stuff, but you guys provide me with the ideas, which I'm grateful for. And don't be shy about being specific! It's nice to know exactly what you want. For example, a request that said, "Hiccup's flight suit malfunctions and he's laid up in bed. Astrid takes care of him, and that leads to them talking about their relationship," would be much better than, "Hiccup's hurt and Astrid and him talk about themselves." See what I mean? :-) Alright, I'll wrap this up now... goodbye, my friends!**


	19. Fear and Hope

_***shoves 5K fic at readers in hope that they'll forgive me for the long wait…?***_

* * *

 **Fear and Hope:** An encounter with a secret phobia reveals that "Fearless" Astrid Hofferson may not be so unflinching. But years later, when the phobia endangers the life of Hiccup, the boy who's now so much more than a friend, Astrid must face it to save him, because she now realizes she has a new worst fear... Requested by PsychicWonderKitty.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Fear and Hope**

Astrid let out a strangled gasp as soon as she saw it, and stumbled backwards. Her mouth went dry, and her hands tingled with cold sweat. The world felt all numb and she… couldn't… quite… move… All she _could_ do was stare, frozen in horrible, stiffening… f-fea…

"No," she mouthed, though no sound emitted. "No…"

But it was true. That forbidden word- the word she would have thought she'd never use, at least for herself- was coming to pass… and she was filled with something she had never quite experienced before…

The F-word. _Fear._

* * *

" _Ugh_ … am I glad that _this_ day is over," Snotlout grumbled. " _Four hours_ of training. _Without dragons._ Isn't this supposed to be _dragon riding_ , O' Great Teacher?" He glared at Hiccup, who walked beside him as they made their way through the woods. They had been practicing down at one of Berk's beaches all day and the teens were finally coming back.

"If we're ever separated from the dragons, we need to be prepared," Hiccup said in a way that suggested he had repeated this several times. "Like… before we made peace with them. We can't rely on the dragons for _everything_."

Astrid smirked. "That won't stop Snotlout from trying."

"How'd we ever survive without the dragons on our side?" Tuffnut groaned. "Sure, they were great, setting the village on fire and all- but when _we_ can control the damage…"

"Double the firepower!" cheered Ruffnut.

"Double the messes we have to clean up, you mean," Astrid said.

Fishlegs sighed, his figure drooping with exhaustion. "Well, please save the explosions for another time. I, for one, am ready to go back to the village and _go to bed_. Plus, my Meatlug must be upset at me for leaving her all day."

Everyone wearily agreed- even the twins. They had been training hard today, and were all worn down to the bone. Sleep sounded like an offer to tour Valhalla. And they all missed their dragons- well, all except Hiccup, who had brought Toothless along to help him oversee the training this afternoon. The Night Fury now padded contentedly at his rider's side. The group continued to walk, but in silence, all too tired to talk any longer.

However, suddenly, they heard a loud _hiss_ come from in front of them, loud and menacing. The young Dragon Riders froze at the sound, snapping out of their thoughts and reveries to take in the sight of a long, thick _snake_ advancing towards them, its forked tongue slithering from its mouth.

Fishlegs paled in moments and squeaked with fear as he took in the sight. "Oh my Thor… oh… my… THOR!"

This creature was enormous and looked poisonous. It was the biggest serpent any of them had ever seen, and there were a lot of strange things on Berk. Still, with dragons running all over the place, they were used to monster reptiles. Though Fishlegs was terrified, the rest of them were, in comparison, considerably calm in this situation.

All except one.

Astrid just couldn't stop _staring_ at the humongous snake that was slowly slithering towards her body, which was stiff and frozen, as if she had been paralyzed. It was like her mind and body were two separate things- her mind screamed at her to _move_ , but her body refused to obey.

Not only that, but she let out a strangled gasp as soon as she saw it, and stumbled backwards. Her mouth went dry, and her hands tingled with cold sweat. The world felt all numb and she… couldn't… quite… move… All she could do was stare, frozen in horrible, stiffening… f-fea…

"No," she mouthed, though no sound emitted. "No…"

But it was true. That forbidden word- the word she would had thought she'd never use, at least for herself- was coming to pass… and she was filled with something she had never quite experienced before…

The F-word. _Fear._

But no… that wasn't possible… every day, she prided herself on saying she had "never felt fear before". Never ran from a fight, never cried, was never weak. For fifteen years, she swore that. Until… now… _No… oh gods… why?_ But she couldn't figure it out, as her gaze was still locked on the snake. In the serpent's malevolent orbs shone an evil glimmer. It _knew_ she was apprehensive. That she was wary. _Afraid._ It smelled _weakness._

 _This can't be happening!_ her numbing brain spluttered. Yet… despite what she wanted… it was.

And then… she blinked, and after a slow moment, she realized that the snake was gone, replaced by a charred scorch mark on the ground ( _Toothless_ , she immediately thought). The world was very quiet, and she found the silence stifling. She shook her head, trying to recover from the previous events, which were strangely fading away, along with her energy. She could remember freezing up, not being able to move so much as a finger… and then that feeling… that _trepidation_ that had washed over her… because it wasn't _fear_ … it couldn't have been!

Around her, the other Riders stared at her, slack-jawed with shock and eyes wide in astonishment. All except Hiccup, who looked concerned. _But about what?_ Astrid wondered, her brain feeling as if it was made of cotton. And what… why were her legs trembling? What was going on…?

"What?" said Astrid, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Now broken from her trance, she was almost back to her normal self. Almost. "What are you staring at?"

"You…" Snotlout hesitated. "You just froze. Froze in f-fear." He stammered on the last word, afraid of Astrid's wrath that came with insulting her, however indefinite.

The scene that played out just ten seconds ago played in Astrid's head. The realization hit her harder than a fall from Stormfly. _Oh gosh, I really was..._

"Scared," Astrid murmured. "No, no, I… I wasn't..." She regained her dignity. "Don't be stupid. I'm never scared!"

The gang still looked doubtful.

"You think I was?" she asked angrily, wishing she had thought to bring her trusty axe along. It might treat these mutton-heads a lesson. _Never_ insult Astrid Hofferson unless you want a blade to your throat.

"Well," Ruffnut began, "you did kind of freeze up when you saw that snake. You looked scared."

"Terrified!" Tuffnut amended, not helping his case.

Astrid glowered. "That's _not_ true! I- I mean… come on guys! That's… ridiculous." She shook her head, still bothered at the events.

"Of course you weren't scared," said Hiccup, coming to her rescue. _At least_ someone _was making sense now…_ "Startled, maybe, but everyone was." He smiled a little, and Astrid felt immense gratitude as she felt herself relax slightly. _Thank you, Hiccup…_ "Look, gang, it's been a long day. We should all call it a night, okay? We're all… tired. I think we should just try and get some rest…"

Everyone make noncommittal sounds, but began to disperse. Astrid followed them before Hiccup could talk to her about what had just happened. She had too much on her mind to let her friend give her a pep-talk. She didn't need one, anyways. She was fine. She was still Fearless Astrid Hofferson, the toughest sixteen year-old Viking around… nothing had changed… Of course not…

She didn't fall asleep for a long time that night.

* * *

Over the next few days, things really changed with the Dragon Riders. Maybe not from an outsider's look, but to Astrid, it was like the world had flipped over. Her whole reputation seemed to have faltered with the gang. Whenever she walked into her friends (or at least that's what she thought they were), they would abruptly stop talking, like they had just been caught doing something… caught talking about some _one_.

Well, except Hiccup, who seemed constantly cheerful and tried to keep things as normal as possible, to which Astrid was thankful for. She couldn't stand it if the nicest Viking she knew became standoffish. Even _Fishlegs_ found every excuse to stay away from her, though that wasn't too new. He was normally terrified of her, even if he didn't always act that way.

Three days after 'The Incident', which was the name Astrid was calling the encounter with the snake in her head (though she had plenty of other choice words for it), the Riders had just finished up a long day of training and were dragging their exhausted selves home. Astrid began to trail her teammates out, but she stopped short when she felt a small hand set down on her shoulder plate. She winced as she turned around, but knew the talk couldn't be avoided any longer.

"Hey, Astrid," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Just get it over with…"

Hiccup hesitated for a moment, his face growing more serious. "It's okay if, when you saw that snake… you _were_ … you know…"

She set her jaw and stared straight into his eyes, as if challenging him to say it. "Well, I wasn't, Hiccup. Or do you not believe me either?"

"No, of course I do… I just…" He sighed, then managed a tired but pleasant grin. "Just know that I'm here for you, Astrid. Okay? If you want to… talk, or go on a flight or something, just send up a Night Fury call, and… and I'll be there."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid smirked. "Yeah, I know that, Hiccup… same here, I guess… only with a Nadder call."

The other Rider cocked his head slightly, his eyes seeming to sparkle thoughtfully. "No matter what the others think, you're still the most fearless person I know, and you'll always be; snake or no snake."

"Thanks, Hiccup." And she truly meant it.

Hiccup's talk had really given her a grasp of hope on things; however, though she was grateful for his support, she was still embarrassed at her weakness. Because she wondered… had she _really_ been afraid? Of snakes, of all things… yet the thought of a slithering reptile crawling up to her, hissing with its two-forked tongue… She felt herself tense at the image. It repulsed her. It nauseated her. It… made her feel… fear.

She had admitted it: Fearless Astrid Hofferson wasn't so fearless after all.

Feeling like the life had just been sucked out of her at that revelation, Astrid turned away from Hiccup, and slowly made her way home. She could try and forget about The Incident, but she knew that this matter would remain in the back of her mind like a sore thumb. A thumb that had been bitten by the poisonous fear of a snake.

* * *

 _ **Three years later…**_

"Here little snaky," Astrid growled as she trudged through the grass. "Come on… my _axe_ would like to speak with you…"

She listened for a sound for a few moments, but when she heard nothing, she sighed and continued on.

She was looking for a snake- it sounded ridiculous, as she had frozen in fear the last time she had seen one, but she had a perfectly good reason to find one: to at last face her fear. Strange that it was only years later that would be the time she would finally take charge.

Three years ago, she had promised herself she'd conquer her fear. Conquer it and be done with it. But she could never quite bring herself to go find a snake and confront her phobia. With time, the need to prove her fearlessness had faded, though it remained a sore point in the back of her mind. For whatever reason, lately she had been thinking about _The Incident_ more than ever. Dreaming about it. Fuming about it. Ugh, why couldn't she just _forget_ about it?

But she couldn't. No. The realization that she wasn't fearless was one of the hardest to admit… and the one she still hadn't brought herself to confess.

Still, those nightmares and sleepless nights were getting awfully irritating.

So a week ago, she had made a decision: she was going to go find a snake somewhere on Dragon's Edge… and defeat it. Sounded simple enough. However, the real problem was _finding_ a serpent. Surprisingly, there seemed to be none at the Edge- but Astrid was determined to find one and kill it. That would prove her worthiness. Being scared of a snake was a pitiful thing- there was no sense to it! Her 15 year-old self had been wrong. She had changed now, and matured… no fear anymore. None at all.

"Come on, snake, where are you?" she hissed, gripping the hilt of her axe she had brought along. She wouldn't take Stormfly with her; she had to face the snake by alone. She had to prove to not just the others, but herself, that she was the same Fearless Astrid Hofferson she always had been. And always would be.

" _No matter what the others think, you're still the most fearless person I know, and you'll always be; snake or no snake."_

Ah, Hiccup. There was his ever-present voice in the back of her head, always giving some little advice or quirk. She had come to know him so well lately, with their new- and open- relationship. She understood him now more than ever, and could sometimes almost predict his actions. She was his girlfriend, after all, and a happy one at that. Those words spoken to her years ago would probably be spoken again by him if he knew what she was doing. Alas, he had had no idea that at night, Astrid had been reading all the books about snakes she could get her hands on, and training time was actually spent searching places her books told her that snakes would like to live. She hadn't had any luck yet, though, but wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved.

Astrid sighed, pushing a few locks of hair behind her ear. She was growing annoyed with all this waiting for something that might not even show up. Another fruitless morning wandering around in the woods. Sighing, she sat down on a rock and fingered the end of her axe. "Thor above, are there really no snakes on this island…? Great. All that research… for nothing. I thought that snakes would be sunning themselves on rocks, or near water- at least that's what the book said. And then I go to a stream, and they're not there…" She glanced over at the nearby trickle of a river that cut through the Edge's forest, studying the rocks. There still weren't any-

Wait. Huh. What was that thing over there…? Near the end of the stream… there was a spot of color… then a short _wiggle_! She straightened, watching attentively. Maybe… _maybe_ …

And then, slowly, the wiggle started up again… and to Astrid's delight or horror, a snake slithered from the stream, hissing slightly. It's long, long, _long_ body shimmered with water droplets as the liquid caught the sunlight. Astrid sucked in a breath, trying to calm her pounding heart. It was time. She had this. _You've finally got one… all you have to do is go over there… and kill it… I won't back down… never..._

Her warrior instincts kicked in, and she found herself walking towards the serpent, her axe gripped tightly in her hands. She arrived just a few yards away from it just as the snake entirely emerged from the stream. Her breath caught while her brain processed the _enormous_ size of the reptile.

However, Astrid's form stiffened moments later- she was getting that feeling again… the slowing of her breath… loud thumping of her heart… that awful feeling of being trapped… She took in a deep gulp of air and tried to steady herself. Gods, this was stupid… she rode a reptile! Lived with them! Her life's purpose was to save them! She shook her head and tried to focus on the snake again.

The serpent had a head shaped like a diamond- from her recent reading, Astrid could guess that it was poisonous. _Great,_ she thought, a little sarcastic, a little serious. _More of a challenge. And I'm all about challenges. No fear. No fear at all_. Alright… she was ready to do this… ready to face the thing that had been tormenting her in the back of her mind for three years… _Come on, Hofferson, let's do this thing!_ She lifted her axe, a surprisingly difficult effort, as her arms rather felt like lead at the moment.

"Time to die," she hissed. Swallowing, she prepared herself to jump forward and finish the job.

And that's when everything went wrong.

Because a cheery voice had just come from ahead… the cheery, nasally, familiar voice of _Hiccup._ "Astrid? You over here? Thought I saw you head this way… I need to talk to you!"

She jumped, startled. _Oh gods_. The snake, which had been coming towards her, now stopped and turned its head towards a new prey. _Hiccup_. And he had no idea what Astrid was doing over here, nor what she was facing. He probably had no weapons on him- nothing to defend himself with against a _poisonous snake._ Astrid felt sick with horror as she realized what she had just led her boyfriend into.

"Hiccup, no!" she shouted before he could appear from the trees. "Go back! _Go back!_ Hurry!"

"What? Astrid- what's going on?" His footsteps grew louder and faster, indicating he was running towards her in that idiot valiant way of his… the fool thought she was in trouble or something!

"Listen to me- I said go back! Hiccup, _go back_!"

However, it was too late. Hiccup crashed through the trees in determination to see what was wrong with her, but in his rush, he accidentally tripped to the ground. Astrid was trying to get the snake's attention off of her boyfriend and onto her, but the creature was smart and knew the difference between a defenseless person and a well protected one. It slithered away from her and towards Hiccup, who was sprawled out on the ground, watching the scene unfold in confusion.

Panic filled Astrid as she saw that he had fallen and was now vulnerable to harm. "Run, Hiccup, I can handle the snake!"

But before Hiccup even had a chance to answer, the serpent made its way over to him, and now its neck towered over the Dragon Rider, hissing down at him. Hiccup's green eyes met glittering dark ones full of evil, and Astrid knew what was going to happen.

"AARRGHHH!"

Astrid cried out as she charged forward. No time was spared for thinking- only acting. _She had to save Hiccup._ That was her one goal. _Save Hiccup._ Staring at the man and reptile next to each other, she was surprised to find that she was filled with more fear looking at Hiccup than at the snake. No, not fear _of_ Hiccup… _for_ Hiccup. Good Thor…

She had at last found something she was scared of more than serpents.

Astrid lifted her axe and faced the snake head-on, gritting her teeth in defiance to her fear. She now stood in front of it, and managed to call its attention away from the fallen Hiccup on the ground for a moment. "You wanna fight, snake? Well, pick on someone who's actually _ready_!" Hollering, she swiped at the beast, filled with a such a mix of fury and fear that she couldn't tell one emotion from another.

 _HISSSS!_ The snake pulled back just in time to miss Astrid's aim, but she wasn't ready to give up until Hiccup was safe. It was like the world around her had fuzzed out into a background of stifled noise and light. It was just her… and the snake… and her axe.

 _ZINGG!_ Another strike managed to clip the snake on its neck. A repulsive purple liquid oozed out, and the snake screeched in pain. Astrid continued to fight, growling and grunting with exertion. The serpent was a formidable opponent, she admitted. It was big, strong, and fast. But not as fast as her, and she had her axe. Still, its venomous fangs were a big bonus.

Astrid swung her axe out again, and was pleased to see the blade again hit its target, in its path leaving a slash of blood. _Swipe, swipe, swipe!_ Again and again she was victorious, the blade of her axe glimmering with a triumphant purple. She was _unstoppable._ She was _fearless._ She was-

"ASTRID, LOOK OUT!"

From behind her, Hiccup lunged at her and knocked her down- a narrow escape from the snake's hungry jaws. Her boyfriend now lay on top of her, and she was trapped underneath him. "Hiccup, get off- you need to run!"

"I'm not leaving you!" But he did climb off of Astrid and pull her away from another snap of the beast attacking them.

"Mutton-head," Astrid grumbled. "You can't defend yourself!" This time, she was the one to block a blow from the snake with the head of her axe. Her combatant hissed with pain, shrinking back to recover for a few moments.

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm not useless, Astrid-"

"I never said you were!"

"I can help!" he argued. "I'll distract it, and you can attack! It'll go after me and you'll have a clear opportunity to strike!"

Astrid glowered at him, pulling them both a few steps away to keep from standing in the same place. One eye was still set on the snake, but it was just watching them murderously at the moment. "No way am I putting you in danger! I can handle this myself! Just… stay over here!"

"But what about-" His voice faltered. "Three years ago, when we saw that snake in the woods…"

"I've grown older- I have no fears!"

Hiccup bit his lip. "Astrid, I don't want you do get hurt-"

"Well, neither do I!" Astrid shouted. "I'm going to defeat this thing… no matter what! I can't live with the burden of knowing that I'm- I'm actually scared of something! I can't be, Hiccup! I just can't! I have to do this! And alone- so please, just run; you're not safe here! I came out here to defeat a snake, and that's exactly what I need to do…"

"No! You don't need to do anything, Astrid!" Hiccup insisted. "You're perfect, just the way you are… even if you aren't a friend of snakes! Let me do this- let me help."

Astrid didn't have time to retaliate- their opponent had recovered and decided to strike a final time. Almost in slow motion, it lunged at Hiccup's exposed chest, its tongue stretched in a hideous victory… In cold, heart-stopping horror, Astrid realized what was going to happen. The snake rumbled with happiness at its success, moving in for the kill...

...only to be met by Astrid's axe, which had sliced out so quickly no one had noticed it was there… until it was too late.

Astrid glared at the beast as her blade made contact and ran through its neck. " _Not to-DAY!_ " she shouted, her temper flaring with the hate of this snake, fear for Hiccup, and overall just feeling like _Astrid._ People could mess around with her all they wanted to- fight her, call her names, single her out… but they could _not_ , she repeated, _NOT_ touch a hair on her Hiccup.

Defeated, the snake gave a last, mighty hiss, and soon collapsed to the ground, about split in two. Astrid barely refrained herself from slumping down with relief. It… it was dead. Gone at last. Hardly able to believe it, Astrid stared at it for a long moment until Hiccup tugged her away- snakes could bite even after death, and after what they had just been through, they didn't want to take their chances.

"It's gone…," Astrid panted after a moment, glancing over the corpse of the monster. "It's over." It was difficult to process- it was almost as if she had been fighting the battle against the snake for not just a few minutes, but three years. A huge weight had been taken from her shoulders. She felt… more alive. Fresh. _Free_.

Hiccup nodded in response, a little speechless. "You defeated it, Astrid. You… you stepped right up and took action without a second thought. You… were _amazing_."

Astrid gave a tiny laugh, though she was still in a little shock. "I guess I did. I… I _was_ scared of snakes. As much as I didn't want to admit it- and still don't- I had a fear… but as I fought that snake… I realized now that I'm not afraid anymore. Even if that thing was to get right back up and get back into the fight, I wouldn't be frightened." She held up her axe with a smirk. "I'd be up for the challenge."

"See?" Hiccup smiled. "You really are fearless, after all."

Astrid spent a moment in thought, then shook her head slightly. "No, actually, I'm not… I thought so before, but… no. I just found something that scared me even more than poisonous reptiles…" Her mind trailed back to the scene that had played out just a minute before… the snake had just lunged at Hiccup, ready to end a life with no guilt or regret. When that had happened… that feeling… she had just had a moment of immense fear like nothing before. Her worst fear wasn't of snakes. It was living in a world without her dragon boy. She didn't say it out loud, and hoped Hiccup would get what she meant. Luckily, he seemed to catch on and didn't elaborate on the subject.

Instead, he gave her a charmingly bright smile and said, "Fear or no fears, you're still the bravest, most amazing person I know."

Astrid punched him lightly in the arm in response. Her way of saying 'thanks'. However, it didn't seem enough… not right after one of them had almost been killed. But what else was she supposed to do? Kiss him? She wasn't shy about that anymore, though she wondered whether this was an appropriate time for that kind of thing.

Hiccup appeared to understand her primary hesitation, but after a short moment, he had reached out and pulled Astrid towards him, kissing her with a passionate gratitude. There were a thousand things to be worried about, from exploding volcanoes to new enemies, but right now, neither Hiccup nor Astrid cared. They were only living in this one, beautiful moment of time that made the whole world seem to glow. Or at least Astrid's. A sense of peace washed over her, as well as a new grasp of what she would do next.

It was time to let go of all phobias. Cast away her anxiety and walk around with an unburdened mind. Because there was something so much better to experience than fear…

Hope.

* * *

 **(** _ **I know that some of you think that Astrid being afraid of snakes is odd- but I have my reasons. I'm not sure if you guys have finished RTTE S5 yet, but in 'No Dragon Left Behind', Astrid looked terrified for a second when she saw the Slitherwings… so that got me thinking…**_ **)**

 **Special thanks toooo...**

 **harrypanther, aaquater, Rosalie24, Guest (#1), thepurplewriter333, Guest (#2), devufairy, httydtrash, BonanzaForever, centuries-of-starlight, Smoe05, phieillydinyia, annnddddd Guest (#3)! :D And oh my Thor- OVER** _ **100 FAVES**_ **! OVER** _ **100 FOLLOWS**_ **! OVER** _ **200 REVIEWS**_ **! *speechless* WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? Also, we reached NOVEL LENGTH, which is AMAZING! (most of it's probably my rambling, haha)**

 **Thank you for reading, everyone, and I hope you enjoyed! See you later, my friends!**


	20. All I Want for Snoggletog (Is You)

**All I Want for Snoggletog (Is You):** Set before the first movie. Spending Snoggletog Eve snowed in the forge with Astrid definitely isn't the holiday Hiccup was expecting, but maybe this could be an opportunity to connect with his crush. Maybe. A Merry Christmas present from the author to her awesome readers!

* * *

 **Chapter 20: All I Want for Snoggletog (Is You)**

"Alright, laddie, I think I'm gonna call it a night and head home. It's nine o'clock, and the sky's lookin' pretty threatenin'. I want teh get teh my fireplace and kick my feet up 'fore the sky opens up. Yeh might think teh do the same. My peg leg's achin somethin' fierce - snow's on the way."

"I will, Gobber. I'm just going to finish up in here first. I'm almost done with Dad's present." Hiccup gestured to the gift he was messing around with. Though he hadn't been working in the forge for very long, he was quite talented in crafting from the start. Though he wasn't strong enough to do the heavy-lifting a real blacksmith had to do, Gobber had remarked several times that he was getting there. And so he'd had the idea to make something special for his father for Snoggletog. "I'll head out soon. I don't want to get caught here on Snoggletog Eve if it does snow…"

The one-legged Viking shook his head. "Not, _if._ _When_. From the looks of things out there - and the feeling in my leg - I think some bad weather's right around the corner."

Hiccup nodded absent-mindedly, having returned to his work. "Mhm… okay, see you later, Gobber…"

"Night, Hiccup. And happy Snoggletog to yeh!"

Hiccup mumbled something similar in reply, though his focus had completely left his mentor by now. Where was that rag… he needed to wipe the metal down a bit…

Before he knew it, an entire hour and a half had passed, and he was only just finishing up. Wincing as he realized the time, he knew he should head back or Stoick would start to notice his absence. There was another worry nagging at the back of his mind, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what else there was to fret about. Had Gobber mentioned something? Asked him to do some important task? That seemed to ring a bell, though he still came up blank upon thought. He shrugged it off, though was still left with the feeling of discontentment. He shook his head. It was probably nothing.

...However, when his things were packed, and the candles were blown out, and he started to leave the forge, he all too quickly remembered Gobber's warning.

 _Not_ if. When _. From the looks of things out there - and the feeling in my leg - I think snow's right around the corner._

And indeed it was. Except it wasn't right around the corner. It was right _there._ Fat fluffy flakes drifted down from a looming white-grey sky, settling on the ground where they began to pile up. Though it couldn't have been snowing for more than an hour, an impressive amount of the powder had gathered.

"Woah," Hiccup whispered to himself, watching in wonder. Like every kid his age, he was delighted by the newest round of snow. Especially on Snoggletog Eve. But it would be a long walk home in the cold… He wondered if he'd even make it in this dreary weather, especially in the dark. The storm wasn't letting up - in fact, if it was possible, the snow seemed to be falling harder each second. Soon, there'd be real blizzard roaring outside.

He knew he'd better get going before he got snowed in the forge - or worse, caught in the storm while walking. Bracing himself for the onslaught of cold, he exited the forge and stepped outside. The force of the gales shocked him, nearly knocking him over in his surprise. He steadied himself and was just barely able to get moving. The wind moaned and howled, blowing snow all over the place. His hands and face were instantly numbed, which was almost fortunate for him because he didn't have to feel the sting of the cold any longer.

He had only been walking for a minute or two (and had only made it a few yards) when he heard something behind him. A shout. Crunching of the snow. It sounded like someone was walking behind him. But… that couldn't be true. No one was stupid enough to go out in this weather, even if they were weather-hardened Vikings. It was Snoggletog Eve, and most people just wanted to stay warm and cozy this holiday night.

"- _ey-!_ "

Hiccup froze, but not from the cold. That was definitely a shout. Someone _was_ behind him. For a moment, he feared it was a dangerous creature, like a dragon (wouldn't that be his luck) but he quickly tossed the thought from his mind. During this time of year, the dragons usually disappeared. No one knew where they went, but the villagers were just glad they could spend their days without dragon raids to worry about, even if it was only for a little while. As for any other creature, most of the more dangerous animals went into hibernation before the snow hit.

" _-lo? Is -omeone up the_ -"

He turned around, squinting into the wind. " _Hello_?" he called. " _Is someone there_?"

And then, out from the blizzard of snow walked a girl that Hiccup couldn't stop gaping at for… multiple reasons.

" _A - A - Astrid?_ "

She shielded her eyes. "Oh. Hiccup. It's you." The words didn't sound happy. She gave a sigh, rolling her eyes as if she had better things to do than talk to him. Which she probably did. "What are you doing out here?"

Hiccup was still trying to process the fact that his long-time crush Astrid Hofferson had run into him in this storm. What were the odds? After a few seconds of blank staring, he finally found the sense to close his gaping mouth and try to say something a little more intelligent.

"I, uh," he began, trying to think of a cool reason explaining why he was walking around blindly in a stirring blizzard, "I… wanted to get some fresh air."

 _Stupid!_ He could've smacked himself.

Astrid looked dubious. Hiccup couldn't stop noticing how pretty she looked with all those snowflakes in her golden braid and the way her eyes stood out in stark contrast to the whiteness. "And so you went out into _this_ to do so?"

 _Yeah, that was a pretty stupid thing to say._

"W - well, y - yeah. I'm tough enough to brave the c - cold!" _Stop stuttering, mutton-head!_

She rubbed her arms. For once, she had a coat on, not her usual short-sleeved blue-grey shirt and skirt. Still, the jacket was fairly thin and didn't do much to keep the cold out. Still, she wasn't shivering as bad as Hiccup, whose teeth were chattering so bad he could barely talk. "So am I, but no sane person would go out in this mess."

Hiccup ducked his head down. _Nice work, Useless._

"I was training in the woods when the storm caught me," said Astrid. "Took me by surprise. Starting snowing like crazy since. I'm trying to get home now. I guess you are too now - or do you still need that fresh air?"

He gave a slight grin. "I think I'm g - good now."

She walked the rest of the distance to him, but didn't look his way. Instead, she squinted ahead. Hiccup followed her gaze. They could barely see two feet in front of them, only able to catch flashes of houses on the street. The rest was a dreary white.

Astrid gave Hiccup a slight glance. "My house is pretty far from here. I'd better get going before I freeze. I think you might want to do the same."

"W - will do. You s - sure you'll be a - able to get back a - alright? It's getting p - pretty rough…"

"I'll manage. I'm a Viking, after all." She waved an axe Hiccup hadn't realized she was holding beside her. "See you around, Hiccup…" She began to walk away, but then a wind so fierce they both were almost knocked down rushed against them, and she stopped, slightly hunched over so to be able to stand. Hiccup trembled uncontrollably in the cold. He was slowly losing feeling in all body parts now… Hands and face were gone… his toes were next…

Astrid took a long moment to say something. "We need to find shelter," she said at last, as businesslike as ever. She had to raise her voice to be heard now. "Nobody's getting through this tonight."

Hiccup nodded earnestly. "T - that's what I was going to say… safety f - f - first. Not that I couldn't g - get through this, of course I could..." Anndddddd she had stopped listening. Well, that was fine. He just had to work harder on his charms…

"Know any place we could stay in till the storm lets up a bit?" Astrid shouted over the wind.

For once, Hiccup had an answer that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot. "Yeah, the f - forge! It's just b - back there a l - l - little bit… follow me!" He (reluctantly) turned away from Astrid and began to make his way back to the forge. It was hard-going, and for a few solid minutes he was afraid they wouldn't get there, or Astrid would decide he didn't know what he was doing and turn back. Neither happened, though, and the fourteen year-olds arrived at the forge only half-frozen. Living on Berk was tough - it snowed nonstop for three months and wasn't much better the rest of the year. However, even when it was this dreary out, the Vikings managed.

But they usually managed _inside_. A blizzard such as this didn't happen but once a year, and usually took place in January or February - not December.

"Come inside!" Hiccup called back to Astrid, who hadn't quite reached the forge yet. He saw her nod, and they both rushed indoors. The candles had been out long enough to cool the room, but it was still immensely warmer in here than out.

"Good thinking," said Astrid, taking off her jacket already. Meanwhile, Hiccup was hugging himself to try and keep warmth in. "With the forge, we'll be able to light a nice fire."

"H - huh? Oh, yeah… fire… exactly what I was thinking when I was trying to choose a p - place. Exactly. That's cool, we think the same way…"

She ignored his rambling and went to getting a fire started. Meanwhile, Hiccup slowly took his coat off and began lighting some candles to try and warm up the place. Though he would rather be at home with Stoick celebrating a nice Snoggletog Eve (even if Astrid Hofferson _was_ with him), he found the sight of candles burning softly and snow falling outside almost comforting. It felt like Snoggletog, for sure.

"We'll have to wait here till the snow lets up."

Hiccup whirled around to face Astrid, who looked about ten times calmer than he felt inside.

"T - t - together?" he stammered, even though the cold no longer made his teeth chatter. The thought of being stuck in a room with Astrid for Odin knew how long gave him a roller coaster of feelings.

"Um… yeah. Or where you planning on going somewhere?"

"O - oh. Yeah. I mean no… I just…"

Astrid pulled a blanket from the corner of the forge - wait, _how_ did she know that Gobber always kept one there? Though she never stayed around too long when she visited to get her axe cleaned, she seemed to know her way around the forge just fine. Hiccup didn't even start wondering why. Astrid was a natural at everything. It was just one of those things you couldn't question.

She sat down in front of the furnace she had lit and pulled the blanket across her shoulders so it wrapped around her body. When Hiccup stayed where he was, she turned her head around and said, "It's warmer over here, you know."

Taking the hint and realizing it was odd to not be by the fire, he scrambled over, sitting as close as he dared to his crush. Which was around four feet away. Her axe was nearby, and he didn't want to provoke her into using it or anything. For a long, long time, the two just stared into the flames, de-thawing from their venture outside. Hiccup kept sneaking glances at the girl beside him, hardly daring to believe this was happening.

"I think the storm might settle down in an hour or so," Astrid finally told him, her eyes still fixated on the flames.

"Good," Hiccup chirped, nodding a few too many times in return.

 _Say something! You have a chance to talk with her without her being able to walk away!_

Unless she'd rather brave the storm than talk to him. Which was a possibility from the way she was acting. _Just talk to her, Hiccup. You've got nothing to lose, right? She doesn't seem to like you, anyways. You can't make it worse… well, probably not._

But as hard as he tried, he couldn't find the right words and ended up only managing a few open mouths and slight breaths.

Astrid said, "It's nice here. I can see why you work in this place. There's just about every weapon to choose from." At last she took her eyes from the fire and put them on Hiccup, as if daring him to answer.

He took up the challenge. "Yeah… it really is… Gobber has a lot of sass, but he's great. I like working with him." He'd said a whole sentence without stuttering! That… well, that was a _start_.

"You're an apprentice, right?" she asked, shifting underneath her blanket.

"Mhm. Been here for seven or eight years now. Dad wanted me to start working as soon as possible, and since he and Gobber are old friends, and Gobber needed some extra help, I got the job…" The mention of his father made him a little sad and a little worried. Stoick was sure to be confused by his failing to return home. He wondered if he'd even worry about him. He was always grumbling about how Hiccup could have done this better, or why he should've done that instead of this…

Astrid seemed to notice his sadness. "The chief… he must be wondering where you are. It's Snoggletog Eve, after all. You guys must have a dinner or something."

Hiccup crossed his sprawled out legs and rested his head on a hand, shrugging. "Your parents must be worried too. It's… well, it's pretty awful out there." He smirked, looking out the window. A dirty white was all he saw now. It was lucky he and Astrid had found each other when they had - they would've been lost otherwise. Well, at least him. She could probably survive a snowstorm. She could survive anything.

"My parents know I'll be okay," she said. "Can't say the same about you and Stoick."

He wasn't sure whether to be offended by this or not, so just gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah, I… I guess. So… you've been… have you been training very long?"

"All my life. Life is pain. Life is war. I want to be prepared."

"...totally. Same here. T - that's why I work here… in the forge… to, uh… be prepared."

Astrid tilted her head. " _Okay_..." She was quiet for a minute. Then, "Well, if we're going to be stuck together for awhile, I'd rather not make this awkward. So, I have to ask: why do you stutter so much when you talk to me?"

His face went from red to white in a matter of seconds. "...stutter? Me? Uh… I, uh… I just… well…" She continued staring at him, waiting for an answer. What was he supposed to tell her? That every time he saw her, his throat closed up and his heart pounded twice as fast as normal? "It's just… my thing, I guess," he said, rubbing the back of his head convulsively. He tried to change the subject. "And yeah, I don't want to make this awkward either… so… do you… uh, not like me? You just kind of seem distant s - sometimes…" He couldn't believe he was actually saying this, but he couldn't stop himself now.

She seemed just as surprised by his words, but recovered quicker than he had. "I don't not like you, Hiccup. I just don't like getting close to most people. And plus, boys are annoying."

Again not sure how to react, he laughed again. "Maybe we are. I can't speak for everyone else, though. As Dad always says, I'm not like other pe…" He cut himself off before he finished, horrified at what he had almost said. If Astrid knew that even the _chief_ thought he was different, what chances did he have at ever making a place in the world?

"Not like most people? Well, you're not."

He froze. " _Actually…_ I can be _realllyyy_ normal if I-"

"That's not a bad thing, Hiccup. I'm not like the other kids either."

Hiccup blinked. "I… I guess not. But my dad… well, you know, he wants a… a _meatier_ son… a _stronger_ son… a son…"

"More like him. I get it." There was something different in her eyes that took him aback… was it… a sort of softness? Was that even possible? _Well_ , he thought, _tonight, a lot of impossible things are happening_. "You know, Hiccup, I'll tell you something. But it didn't come from me, you hear?"

He nodded vigorously. "Of course."

"Alright." She scooted a little closer to him, giving him something close to a heart attack. "I don't think appearances are everything. Sure, strength and size are handy in battle, but I've studied these kinds of things. It's often the smarter people of the lot that win the war. Not every battle… but they win in the end. I'm not as big as the other kids, but I'm twice as strong and I don't know how many times smart. That's why I always win." She nodded in agreement with her words.

Hiccup's throat stayed closed for a long time, but he tried to be cool about this. "That… that means a lot. Especially coming from-"

"Not me, remember? Someone else."

"Yeah, yeah… sure… someone else… Well, thanks, anyways…"

She waved a hand. "Well, if I'm going to be stuck with a person as jittery as you for the rest of the night, I think you need some consolation that I'm not going to kill you." But then she laughed, and he was soon laughing along, even if it was a little nervously.

A few minutes later, Astrid yawned loudly and Hiccup soon followed. They both were surprised. They hadn't realized they were that tired. Hiccup wondered how late it was, and glanced outside. Seeing nothing but darkness, he grimaced, knowing it had to be pretty late into the night. Probably past midnight already.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," Astrid suggested. "It's clear the storm isn't going to let up anytime soon. We'll just go home in the morning. Better be safe than sorry, right?" Smiling, she laid down right there on the floor and tucked her blanket around her. "Oh, and by the way… if you ever tell _anyone_ about us having to spend tonight in here together… I seriously _will_ murder you."

"...got it."

For a long time, Hiccup stared at her still figure, then realized it was even weird for _him_ to watch his crush sleeping. He too rolled over on the floor and closed his eyes, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to doze. The fire in the nearby furnace was already dying out, chilling him. He only wore his everyday brown fur vest, green shirt, and pants. Not enough to keep the cold out. And since Astrid had the only blanket, he couldn't get any warmer. He began to shiver, and curled up to try and preserve some heat, rubbing his arms.

He must've made some sound of distress, because it wasn't five minutes before Astrid flatly said, "Do you want the blanket?"

"Er - no. That's fine. I'm fine." He made an effort to stop his shivering, and he soon stopped. He could survive one night without a blanket. He was a Viking, after all.

However, a moment later, he felt part of a blanket be thrown over him. Startled, he sat up and was about to protest that Astrid needed it more than him, but the determined look on her face made him falter.

"We're both cold and we both need a blanket," she said. "We'll just have to share. For _survival_. It's big enough for the both of us"

Hiccup gaped. Was she suggesting… "A - Astrid, I don't think-" She rolled her eyes, cutting him off.

"Don't make it weird."

With that, she grabbed her end of the blanket and turned over, facing the opposite way of Hiccup. Swallowing, Hiccup had no choice but to take the end leftover and roll over the other way. He lay there for a long time, eyes wide open and heart pounding against his chest. There was _no_ way he'd be able to sleep tonight, with Astrid so close, oh gods, she was only a foot away from him-

" _Goodnight_ , Hiccup." Astrid's voice startled him from his thoughts. "And… and happy Snoggletog."

"Goodnight," he repeated. He found that her words were all he needed to make him calm down enough to get some rest.

This had been a… well, in short, it had been a crazy night. But it had been a crazy _good_ one also, so he wasn't about to complain. He closed his eyes, finally at peace. Sleep would soon take him away… ""Happy Snoggletog, Astrid."

And as he drifted off, he smiled.

* * *

 **Special thanks to…**

 **Antox, PsychicWonderKitty, aaquater, Smoe05, katurdi, thepurplewriter333, (Guest #1), Guest (#2), Guest (#3), Guest (#4), scrooge (Guest #5), PeridotsandRubies, aaannndddddd httydfan1. Your support really encourages me to write, and I thank you guys for that! Being an author isn't easy but you guys make me manage. :3 And thank you to the silent readers as well! I hope you're all enjoying this series!**

 **Have an AWESOME Christmas, or Snoggletog, or Hanukkah, or Chanukah, or whatever holiday you celebrate. I for one am so looking forward to this break from school, however brief it may be. :D I finally get some time to write (I know, I know, I've been gone forever, but my teachers are trying to kill us with a homework overload before we get break)!**

 **Happy holidays, everyone! See ya next time!**


	21. Reckless

_**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE**_ _ **RTTE SEASON 6 TRAILER?**_ **I CAN'T BELIEVE IT COMES OUT IN LESS THAN ONE WEEK. THE** _ **LAST**_ **SEASON. I'M SHOOK. I WON'T SPOIL ANYTHING BUT THAT TRAILER WAS** _ **EPIC.**_ **ANYONE ELSE EXTREMELY EXCITED/NERVOUS/...TERRIFIED?**

 **ANYWAYS. HERE IS YOUR LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER.**

 **Reckless:** After Astrid blows up to a comment Hiccup makes, her overreaction has unforeseen consequences. Requested by aaquater. Set shortly after GotNF.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Reckless**

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" Astrid raged as she stomped into the forge. Hiccup watched her warily from his table, knowing that when she was in a mood, she got… well, to put it short, _dangerous_. He decided that the best thing to do right now was keep neutrality in the situation. It wouldn't do anyone well if there were two crazy people yelling at each other.

Step one of completing that: find out what exactly had made Astrid so angry. There were a lot of possibilities.

"What happened?" he asked, wiping off his hands on a rag.

Astrid whipped around, loose locks of her hair sweeping in front of her eyes. She brushed them away angrily. "You know how Ack asked me to look after his children while he and his wife went to go visit some relatives?"

Hiccup nodded. Astrid had mentioned it yesterday, and had seemed excited by the job offer. He couldn't remember all the details of what she had told him, but knew she'd been planning a long "night of fun" for them… which probably meant using each other as human targets - but that was how Astrid rolled. Everyone knew that.

" _Well_ ," she said sharply, "I looked after them, and even stayed over for the night. We had lots of fun. The kids were screaming nearly all the time, so, trust me - I know."

"Of course." He could hardly hold back a snigger.

"But when Ack and his wife came back…" Her voice grew more bitter by the second. "The kids - in tears, Hiccup, _tears!_ \- told them that I was the _meanest_ Viking they'd _ever_ met and that they had almost been _killed_ because of me."

Hiccup was momentarily speechless, and looked down to hide his expression, pretending to be busy with his work. It was no secret that Astrid was harsher than most would expect of a teenage Viking girl, but it sometimes seemed like she didn't realize the extent of the damage she had done, or was capable of. Once again, Astrid had blended the fine line between fun and dangerous.

"So… you're saying that they _didn't_ almost die, then?"

Astrid didn't speak for a few seconds. "We're Vikings, Hiccup," she eventually said in frustration. "It's an occupational hazard. Still… Ack had the _nerve_ to say that I was… that I was _too_ violent and - and _unstable in my emotions!_ "

Hiccup froze and exchanged a wary glance with Toothless, who stood nearby. The dragon's head was cocked incredulously as he watched Astrid. Hiccup nearly laughed at his friend's expression, but got himself under control. He didn't want to seem insensitive.

Toothless glanced at the door, then back at Hiccup, as if asking if he wanted to go on a flight (and also escape Astrid's temper). When Hiccup shook his head, the Night Fury sighed, but didn't run off like his rider thought he would.

He was still a little amazed by Toothless's loyalty to him. Even though the dragon had refused the mechanical tailfin Hiccup had offered him last Snoggletog, he still struggled to wrap his head around the fact that Toothless had chosen to stay with him. It was a pleasant feeling, though, to know that someone _actually_ wanted him around, however strange it actually felt.

Hiccup tore himself away from these thoughts and back to his conversation with Astrid. "Astrid… I'm sure Ack didn't mean it like that. I mean, everyone knows that you can be a bit over the top at times when you get into things. Danger is what you love… even if it can almost get someone killed."

If Hiccup had looked at Astrid's reddening face at that moment, he would've immediately taken a step back. However he was still trying to finish his work, unaware of how Astrid was taking his words. "Are you saying that I'm _careless_?" she said in a low voice.

"Wha…" Hiccup finally looked up at her, at last noticing her displeasure concerning what he had said. "No… no, of course not. I just meant…"

"What?" she growled. "What _did_ you mean?"

Hiccup deflated. "Astrid, you're strong… you're brave, you're fearless, and that - that's wonderful… I just mean that it's no secret that you expect everyone to be the same way. But some kids just can't handle all of… you." It was the opposite of what Stoick used to tell him ("You need to change all of… _this_."). Hiccup hadn't been tough enough, but Astrid was _too_ intense. Either trait had their ups and downs.

To Hiccup's horror, Astrid was now glowering at him. That was never a good sign.

"Oh, I get it. You _do_ think I'm careless. Reckless. _Irresponsible!_ " Her voice began to rise as she spoke, increasing to a shout. "Well, I'll tell you something, Hiccup Haddock - I'm _not_! I'm the most capable Viking around! I never _expect too much_ \- I'm just expecting what it takes to _survive_!" She began to storm from the forge, and Hiccup, too taken aback to protest, was unable to say anything.

"AND I'M _NOT_ OVER THE TOP!"

With that last comment, she was gone, leaving Hiccup feeling stunned… and awful.

Abandoning his work, he collapsed on a nearby chair, shaken by what had just happened. Despite being the target of much yelling most of his life, to hear it coming from someone he thought was his friend was a shock. Toothless crooned at him, but seemed to understand that he needed to think.

He tried to make sense of the events, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. He had told Astrid something he thought she knew - something that she had taken into serious offense. And when Astrid was offended…

"I ruined it," he whispered, horrified. He bit his lip. "I ruined it all. Astrid hates me now… even after taming the dragons… even after it all… I managed to screw it all up…" His chest felt hollow. Everything he had ever dreamed of had been given to him in these last few months - he should've known better than to think it would last this long. Everyone would eventually get tired of him, and things would go back to the way they were before… it was his worst nightmare coming true… Why did he think, after last Snoggletog, that things would be better? That his "friends" would stay by his side? That his long-time crush would put up with him, when she'd obviously despised him her whole life?

Swallowing hard, he stood weakly and returned to his workspace. If things were going back to before the Red Death, he needed to get used to working full-time in the forge. It was the only place he had that he knew he'd be welcome at… even he didn't think Gobber would kick him out.

"At least I have you, bud," he said over to Toothless. It was a comfort to know that he still had his best friend, though echos of him and Astrid's fight still rang in his head, sending pangs at his heart. "You won't leave me too, will you? If things get bad, we can always go somewhere and start a life of our own… just you and me… we could make it."

He sighed at the possibility. As much as he hated the prospect of everyone looking down on him like before, he would hate to leave Berk just as much. Still… Astrid had _clearly_ ended their friendship. There was no doubt about that… She wanted nothing to do with him. It was only a matter of time before everyone else felt the same way.

Thor, he wished he'd have closed his big mouth.

* * *

"Reckless? _Over-the-top?_ RECKLESS?"

Astrid swung her axe at the tree, relishing the loud slicing sound that came in return. The poor tree had slash marks all over it by now, but she was nowhere _near_ done. There was a lot of anger pent up that she needed to let out before she did something she'd regret…

"I'm _not_ careless," she huffed, retrieving the axe and marching back to her position. "That's _ridiculous._ I'm perfectly level-headed and in control. Hiccup doesn't know what he's talking about." She got ready to throw her weapon again, squinting at the target. "... _Mutton-head…_ idiot… _jerk_ … I can't _believe_ he had the nerve…"

As she flung her axe out one more time, she began to cool down a little bit.

She could admit that she was tough. She did… well… look down upon those weaker than her; and she could be a little harsher than what was needed. But that wasn't a _bad_ thing! She'd never thought she was doing anything _wrong_. Of course she wasn't.

Okay, _maybe_ she'd been too hard on those kids… they were only, what, seven and five? _Perhaps_ she shouldn't have expected them to be able to dodge the fireballs, or complete a three hour training regimine. It was possible she was… she was… you know…

Wrong.

Astrid sighed, and walked over to her target tree, but she didn't take out her axe. Instead, she sat down at the bottom of it, thinking over the fight - something she didn't do often.

Even _if_ she'd messed up with Ack's kids… well, Hiccup still shouldn't have said what he had. He was supposed to be her friend! Though _maybe_ she shouldn't have yelled at him, and her screaming really hadn't helped the situation, her anger at him wasn't completely gone.

Done with throwing things for the day, she removed her axe from the tree and trudged back towards Berk. A long night of sleep might help her clear her head.

* * *

A few days passed, and Astrid's fury abated. However, though things seemed to go back to normal, something seemed different… especially with Hiccup. She didn't notice it at first, but recent conversations were very… strange.

"Hiccup, Stormfly and I discovered a new trick!" Astrid exclaimed one day, rushing into the forge, where he was recently spending a lot of time at. She was very proud of the skill, and was excited to tell Hiccup about it.

"R - really? That's great," he said, smiling slightly. There was something off in his eyes, however, that made Astrid waver for a second.

"You want to see it? Toothless could come along, and we could all go on a flight together. It seems like it's been awhile since we…"

Hiccup's frown made her trail off. "Actually, I've got a lot to do right now. And Toothless and I just went on a flight." The Night Fury grunted in protest from his side, but at Hiccup's strangely pleading look, he quieted. "See you around, okay…?" And then he was gone.

The next day, something similar happened - and again, Hiccup left before she could finish, spurting out excuses and sounding like his old, rambly self. It was so odd that it took her a few more days to realize what was going on:

Hiccup was _avoiding_ her.

The idea was so preposterous that she almost didn't believe it. Why in Thor's name would he not want to see her?

Yet the fact became undeniable as, for the third time that day, Hiccup averted his eyes and began to walk away - the _moment_ he saw her. Dragon training was cut short these days, and usually Snotlout or the twins took over the lesson with their antics, knocking an unprotesting Hiccup into the background, where he willingly went. Anytime Fishlegs tried to speak with him, he'd crack a smile, reply, and then make some excuse about needing to go somewhere.

Hmm… it wasn't just Astrid, then. He was avoiding everyone else as well. Even public interactions with Stoick seemed strained and painful, though there was no reason for it to be that way.

"You want to go on a flight later?" Astrid asked Hiccup after a stressful dragon training lesson. He had immediately backtracked to the forge, where he was tinkering with whatever he could get his hands on with, though nothing needed any work.

Looking flustered, Hiccup turned away from her once again. "I really shouldn't…"

"Why? You have something going on?" She was beginning to really feel his absence now. They usually spent the whole day together, riding and talking dragons. Hardly seeing him for an entire week was catching up to her. By now, her anger at him was gone, and she barely remembered the fight from earlier, having had too many quarrels since to recall that single one.

"Um… I've just got lots of work to do," he said awkwardly, dodging Astrid as she attempted to get closer. "Sorry. Maybe you should ask Snotlout or something… he'd want to go…"

Astrid was stunned. "Fly with _Snotlout_? No thank you, dragon training with him is more than enough time wasted. I want to go with _you_. I'm sure the forge can wait for a little while-"

By now, Hiccup seemed on the verge of panic. His hands were trembling, and even from behind, she could see that the tips of his ears were red. Astrid was starting to grow concerned, an unfamiliar emotion. Was he sick? Angry? Mad? _What the Thor is going on with him?_

"No, I can't," he said softly. "I… I can't go." He set down his things and turned around, but his eyes were still fastened to an invisible spot on the floor. "Dad wanted me home early tonight, I should go-"

"I happen to know for a fact that Stoick's going to be on the other side of Berk until tomorrow afternoon. I also know that no one needs their weapons fixed at the moment, which currently renders you useless."

She almost missed it, but Hiccup flinched.

"Look… you're acting… weird. Really weird. You're all distant and stuff… you won't look me in the eye, you're avoiding me, and I - I never see you anymore. Is there something going on?"

"Of course not." His words were too rushed. Too quick. Too strained. And gosh, his tone was all too familiar, as if he'd used it a thousand times, yet Astrid couldn't quite recall a specific moment that would clue her into what was going on.

"Hiccup." Her voice was curt.

She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't watch her best friend act like a total stranger around her. Hiccup was always there for her, and it was high time for her to be there for him.

"I know something's wrong. Did something happen? Did someone say something?" _Did_ I _say something?_ she privately wondered.

He paled. "W - what? No. No, I'm fine. Don't… don't worry about me. It doesn't matter. It's… useless. Sorry, didn't mean to bug you." He abruptly turned around and started to leave the forge.

"What the… Hiccup, did you just _apologize_ to me? You didn't even do anything." She ran up to his side before he could leave, trying to force him to meet her eyes. However, he was still looking down, anxiousness clear on his face.

All too suddenly, she noticed his stance - the slumped, ashamed form, the ducked head, nervous hands… all a stark change from the confident, smiling figure of what he'd become in recent months.

It was like before - before Toothless and the Red Death, and all. Almost like he was …

Astrid practically staggered, nauseated with her revelation.

 _Hiccup was acting like before._ Like he was still the village runt, the unwanted heir, the target of Snotlout's bullying and the twins' pranks… His sudden, meek behavior, the lack of sarcastic remarks, and his somber mood… Gods, how had she missed the signs? Hiccup was _scared_ … not _of_ them… but… of losing them.

And she had a sneaking suspicion why.

"Hiccup…" She gently reached out and touched his shoulder, but he shuddered. His fear sent a pang of hurt through Astrid's chest so strong she didn't know she was capable of such a feeling. "Hiccup… what's going on?"

Her voice was light and tender; she didn't want to spook him off. Not when he'd forced himself down to this because he was scared that she was going to to leave.

He froze, face stuck in some kind of grimace. "Nothing, Astrid… oh, look at the time. I've got to feed Toothless. He needs to be-"

 _"No_. You're not going to go and change the subject on me again."

"...Sorry... I didn't realize..."

 _Yikes._ This was a new low even for _Hiccup._ Though he'd been overly self-sacrificing and reclusive before having friends, he'd never so _willingly_ submitted. This meek version of him was _not_ Hiccup, and that scared Astrid. Where was the dragon boy she knew and loved? And why had he gone away in the first place?

Scratch that last question. She could tell herself whatever she wanted, but deep inside, she knew the truth.

"No - _I'm_ sorry, Hiccup. This is all my fault, isn't it? From our fight last week." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. That was wrong of me, despite whatever you said. Did you… did you really think that I was going to stay mad at you forever?"

Hiccup shrugged, looking miserable. "Astrid, it's not... I don't… I don't know…"

"Hiccup," she said, "It's me. Astrid. Your friend. _You can talk to me_."

He still seemed nervous and jumpy, but he reluctantly nodded. Astrid led him to a stool, where he sat down. She pulled up another chair and took a seat in front of him. Hiccup played with his hands for awhile until Astrid touched his shoulder, where he must've found some strength to speak.

"It's only been a few months since everyone started treating me differently, and each day, I'm scared that things are going to go back to the way they were. That everyone's going to start treating me like - like before." He took in a breath. "Because, you know, _I_ didn't change. I just trained a dragon, and suddenly I was everyone's hero. Sooner or later, I knew you'd guys get tired of me again and I'd go back to being the nobody I was before."

Though Hiccup was clearly uncomfortable at sharing this, he was unable to stop himself from going on. Astrid nodded in encouragement despite the despair she felt as he spoke. At least he was getting this out. It would help. She was no expert at deep talks, but she could tell this would help him.

"I didn't like the idea, but it seemed inevitable; I was going to lose you guys. When you yelled at me, I thought… I thought that you were the first to stop being friends with me. That everything I had feared was finally happening… I decided I'd just distance myself so… so it wouldn't hurt so much when everyone did the same… And I guess the reason I'm not myself is because I thought maybe if I wasn't so stubborn, you guys wouldn't be annoyed with me anymore. I'd do pretty much anything to keep you as friends." Frowning, he shook his head. "I screwed up last week. I _keep_ on screwing up… and this time, I knew I'd just made one too many mistakes…" He wasn't crying, and didn't seem so meek anymore; he just looked lonely. So lonely.

Horrified at his answer, Astrid swallowed, an odd thickness building in her throat. Did Hiccup sincerely think that he had broken their friendship by a few measly words? A single fight, when she'd had a thousand? She'd known Hiccup found it difficult to process suddenly having friends after a lifetime of being ostracized, but hadn't thought he'd bring himself down to this state with the thought his friends were going to abandon him. She wished she had a good reason to argue with Hiccup, but the other Riders had treated him awfully until a few months ago. In some twisted way, all of this made sense.

"Hiccup…" She cleared her throat, torn between anger at herself and at Hiccup for believing she'd do such a thing. "You're… you're _allowed_ to make mistakes without people abandoning you for them." Gods, she could've killed her younger self right then. She'd been so awful to Hiccup… it was her fault for giving him these problems.

He still didn't look convinced, so she went on.

"Take… Toothless, for example," Astrid said. "Why do you think he's still here?"

Hiccup was quiet for a moment, then gave a weak smile. "Uh, the free fish?"

Astrid squinted. "There are more things that Toothless likes than _fish_ , Hiccup. Starting with you."

"Me?"

"Of course. You're his best friend. He can always count on you. Thick or thin, you're there for him, and he trusts you for it. Anyone could see that. _That's_ why Toothless didn't leave you, even when he had a chance to be free. _That's_ why he's still here. And why I'm still here - and will always be."

She reached forward and took Hiccup's fidgeting hands in hers, looking him straight in the eye. "You're my best friend, too. Even though the other Riders and I treated you terribly, you _forgave_ us and even chose to become our friend. I shouldn't have overreacted to what you said. That was my fault, and mine alone. I'm sorry, Hiccup. For everything."

He blinked, a smile twitching at his lips. "I'm really your best friend?"

"Really," she laughed. "Look… I shouldn't have taken your words the way I did. _That_ … that was reckless of me. But I'd never cut off a friendship because of one fight - do you even know how many quarrels I've had with the other Riders? And we're all _still_ friends!"

Hiccup appeared startled for a second, and then nodded, looking a lot happier than he had in awhile. "Right. And I'm sorry that I offended you. I didn't mean to, and before you say anything, I know it was partly my fault too, if only just for starting this."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Hiccup, we're friends - best friends. And by now, I think you know that no matter how much I like you, we're going to get in a fight. That's part of the package deal. But going to take a _lot_ more than that to get rid of me."

Laughing, Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hands. "I'm glad. And I'm glad that we're friends again."

"Me too." She grinned, then leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she could think twice about it. Having a relationship with Hiccup would be difficult, she knew, and she could plan on lots of drama ahead.

However, looking at Hiccup sitting there with that goofy grin she loved so much, she found herself not minding at all.

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TOOOOO….**

 **thepurplewriter333,** **ThatGuyWhoAlwaysSignsHisCommentsWithA":-D" (Guest #1), aaquater (thanks for requesting!), BlueCoffeeandRainbows, gary (Guest #2), Guest (#3), All4Hiccstrid, PixelLight, Guest (#4), Guest (#5), Guest (#6), Guest (#7), spike-and-spencer, Guest (#8), Guest (#9), hiccstridYAY (Guest #10), Guest (#11), aaaaanndddddd CrazyMeanFan (Guest #12). Whew, lots of guest reviews XD! Thank you so much for your feedback - if you're an author on here, you know every review means the world!**

 **Hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner than I have been! We've got plenty more awesome requests coming that I'm sure you guys will love. And if you have a request for a one-shot, please shoot me a review or PM and ask and I'll get around to it as soon as I can. :-) RULES ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**

 **And please, guys, no more hate. I work incredibly hard on these stories, and though they're not perfect, I try SO HARD; if you don't like it, don't leave such harsh reviews. It's hurting feelings. I don't need a flow of endless support, but I'd appreciate kinder and more sensitive reviews. Constructive criticism is alright, as long as it's not hate.**

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! Have a great weekend! :D**


End file.
